Zero And A Vampire
by BeanCorn
Summary: Tsukune and his harem have graduated successfully from Youkai Academy. All survived three long years of terror and torment; destroying Fairy Tale, banishing Alucard. Louise has yet to accomplish . . . anything. Mature rating due to heavy sexual content, mature themes, blood/gore and crude language. Discretion strongly advised. Some OOC/and IC.
1. Hijacked

**A/N: Hello everyone! I wrote this story (mostly for my own amusement) but also I have been inspired recently by some crossover series which have brought two or even more harems together into one big sick mess. The gaggle of girls that follows Saito in the Familiar of Zero will find competition from a bunch of girls that have already taken a hold in Tsukune's heart. Watch as the noble magical dames go head to head with the monsters of Yokai Academy for the heart of one former human, with a set of really nice scars. We have musical numbers and drama on the way!**

**Awkward Limes Too!**

**Ridiculous isn't it? Enjoy the first episode of Zero and a Vampire!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need this? In any case, I. OWN. NOTHING. Seriously, all I do is wrack my brain for what to write and people read it for the hell of it. I don't do this for the money, I do this because I fracking love it.**

**Yokai Academy**

* * *

Tsukune Aono found himself waking up for the last day as a student at Yokai Academy. He gave himself a big stretch that popped just about every vertebra in his spine in a sickening crunch that sounded like something from a clichéd slasher movie. Tsukune was a unique member of the student body; he had actually arrived as a human in an academy designed to teach monsters how to live peacefully with humans.

Three years that had been some of the most tumultuous of his life. He along with the girls in his impromptu harem had defeated Fairy Tale, banished Alucard back into the darkness, and effectively prevented Armageddon. If the human world as a whole ever found out the sheer enormity of the actions that Tsukune and his girls did would make them instant heroes. However, for the safety of their families, and of monsters everywhere they would have to hide their achievements, likely forever. In any case however, Tsukune's horrible high school experience had turned into his finest hour.

It was something you could never put on your resume or job history, "Savior of Humanity" was not an honest occupation. If anything, it could be counted as volunteer work. Tsukune didn't care much about it though, living a quiet, peaceful life with the girls he loved so dearly was far better then being the center of attention for the world to admire. Tsukune smiled at the thought, _'I doubt there was a medal for people like us anyhow.'_

Tsukune put those thoughts away for later reference; he had to prepare himself for graduation. Since his family was human, he had to receive special permission for his parents to learn about the school and the monsters, let alone come to the ceremony. Each person Tsukune had come was protected by no less than 2 of the Headmaster's personal guards, hardened monster soldiers whose duty was to follow the orders of the three Dark Lords to the letter. Explaining what Yokai was to his parents? That was a far more dramatic experience.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Aono Residence-Tokyo**

**One Week Prior**

_Kasumi Aono heard the doorbell ring and walked to answer, surprised to find her only son Tsukune at the door, with a small bouquet of flowers and accompanied by his girls. He was smiling with a warm, but nervous smile to Kasumi, "Hi Mom. How have you been?"_

_Tsukune had a 'whole gaggle of girls' that followed him and attempted to earn his love in more than one way that Kasumi didn't approve of. Moka (Vampire-Outer) was the sweet, shy type. Smart, beautiful and with a strong moral character, Kasumi would be most happy seeing his son settle down with her in the near future. While Kasumi was still young, she was anxiously awaiting grandchildren from her son; she had more than once asked about it when he came home, which was a rare event to begin with. Tsukune's father Koji was a bit more reserved on the idea of grandchildren then his wife, and simply waited for when Tsukune was ready for it._

_Kurumu (Succubus) was very provocative, but always seemed to mean well and did her best to get along with Kasumi and Koji. Kasumi liked her energy and positive outlook, though was concerned with how she projected herself onto Tsukune, particularly her sexually deviant behavior. Kasumi was a very conservative woman and the idea of pre-marital sex scared and disturbed her. It also made her wonder what kind of woman actually raised Kurumu; was it that way where she was from, or was her family just a lot more sexually free then what Kasumi was used to? In any case, Kurumu wasn't the worst choice for Tsukune however._

_Yukari (Witch) was the young firecracker of the group, a highly sexual pre-teen who was often attempting to do perverse things to Tsukune and Moka. Kasumi thought she was adorable, but more fitting as a younger sister then as a girlfriend or potential bride. Not to mention Kasumi was concerned with Yukari's quite noticeable bisexuality, and rather forward way of propositioning people years older than her for sexual acts. She was the one Kasumi was most concerned with, legal issues with a pairing being only one small part of the problem._

_Mizore (Yuki-Onna/Snow Maiden) was something of an enigma to Kasumi; she was shy, almost stalker-like, but honest with her feelings when she put them across. Possibly a little too honest however, saying in front of your boyfriend's mother you want his babies was too much for Kasumi to handle the last time the group was over. She also had a very cold emotional state, like she was living with a great responsibility on her shoulders. Kasumi still remained unsure of what that might be, and was certain digging that tidbit of information out of her may be something that could be something Kasumi would regret._

_Ruby (Elder Witch) was the only older girl in the group, and was as much a part of the staff as a senior to be looked up to by the girls and Tsukune. Kasumi knew little about her however, other than the fact she helped the school's headmaster and acted as a mentor to Yukari. She was also very gentle, unusually so for a young woman, implying she may be extremely sensitive to touch or other feelings._

_Tsukune walked into the house with the group, which appeared unusually well behaved, instantly picking up Kasumi's attention, "Is something wrong honey? Everyone seems so quiet right now."_

_Tsukune's eyes opened wide, 'Bingo,' "No Mom, I was just coming home to talk to you guys about graduation and how it will work next week." Kasumi was visibly relieved, although she still knew something was going on, 'I'll find out in a moment I guess.' "Would you girls like anything to drink or eat?" "Water please!" All of the girls seemed to ask simultaneously, weirding out an already suspicious Kasumi. "O-Kay then. I'll grab the water and we can all sit down and discuss graduation together!"_

_The girls and Tsukune gave warm, misleading smiles, 'I'm not going to like this one bit.'_

_Tsukune told his mom to take a seat, and began to explain, "Mom I wanted to talk to you because you need to be aware of a few things before you go to the Academy." "Okay Tsuki, go ahead."_

_Tsukune took a deep breath and began, "Mom, Yokai Academy is a school designed to help monsters integrate successfully into human society without being detected," Kasumi raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say Mister? You shouldn't mock your elders Tsuki! Monsters don't exist!" Tsukune looked nervously towards the ground, "That isn't entirely accurate Mother." Kasumi began paying attention, and steeled herself, "What did you get yourself into Tsukune? I want to know, right now!" "Mom, all the people except me entered into the Academy as a Youkai, or monster being," Kasumi closed her eyes, and unceremoniously fainted. Yukari piqued up, "That went better than I thought it would."_

_After getting a cool towel laid across her forehead, Kasumi began to wake up from unconsciousness. "What just happened Tsukune?" You fainted Mom, we were discussing graduation accommodations and you passed out from details about the Academy. Instantly Kasumi remembered and bolted awake, looking at the group of girls with a dose of venom in her eyes._

"_So, that would make all of you girls Youkai then? _

* * *

**End Flashback**

**Present Day**

Tsukune scowled from that memory, it didn't go well explaining to his mother that there were things in the world that did go bump in the night. In total, his mother had fainted 3 times during their whole period of revelation. Still, even Tsukune had to agree with Yukari, "_It could've gone a lot worse."_

* * *

**Magic Academy of Tristain**

**Halkeginia**

**Same Time**

Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere awoke that morning stiff, but well-rested considering she slept only 4 hours last night. She had kept herself up through not just being worried, but in memorizing the incantation for the spell that would summon her familiar into her life. It would be her magical companion and friend; it would be with her the rest of her life until one of them died. Louise had been praying for the past week she would summon a might familiar like a mighty dragon, or a Manticore like her mother had decades earlier.

Louise almost worshiped her mother, Karin de La Valliere who was a living legend, known throughout military and political circles as Karin the Heavy Wind, a powerful mounted warrior who struck fear into her enemies, and her allies. As much as Louise worshiped her mother she also feared her completely. She taught the 'Rule of Steel' to her family and to the soldiers under her command; its essence means to be unyielding in the face of any situation or adversary, because you are not just stronger, but actually a better person entirely.

Louise was taught the Rule of Steel from her mother, and let none stand up to her, or come to equal her in any pursuit she may take. That however seemed to be an exception when the use of magic was involved. Her runic name or nickname was literally 'The Zero.' She could perform no elemental magic of any kind, extremely basic non-elemental spells she can perform, but those were limited to shutting off the lamp in her room when she went to bed. Louise had her critics throughout the Academy, particularly Kirche Von Zerbst, a Germanian girl who also happened to be part of a Germanian noble family that were ancient rivals and enemies of her family, the Vallieres.

"Well if it isn't the Zero Valliere, still haven't given up magic yet I see," Kirche spoke to Louise, a taunting voice delivering the harsh jab to Louise as she began to eat breakfast in Alviss Hall. "Stuff it Zerbst, only the boys want to see you working your mouth around here." Kirche gave a savage grin to Louise, "Better to have some fans rather then none Zero." Kirche began to laugh softly and dug into her breakfast.

'_Asshole_.'

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

"And APPEAR!" Kirche finished her summoning incantation and ended up with a Fire Salamander on the Summoning Circle, clearly impressing Professor Colbert, a native fire user and Square class mage. Colbert was an older, warm-hearted man who took up teaching to educate young mages on not just magic but ethical means of using their magic. He himself had misused his magic in the pursuit of his duty as a soldier, and desired for none of his students to follow in his path.

"A fire salamander? Well done Miss Zerbst! A fine familiar for a young mage to summon!"

"Thank you Professor! It fits my elemental affinity perfectly!" Kirche sent a glare over to Louise, earning a spiteful scowl in return.

Louise was coming up soon, and to say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Has everyone summoned their familiar?"

"Just the Zero is left!"

Louise cursed under her breath, '_Founder Damned Zerbst!'_

"Miss Valliere, approach the summoning circle please." Louise saw several students walking away or failing that, withdrawing to a safe distance from a potential explosion.

"Begin the ritual."

* * *

**Yokai Academy-Auditorium**

"I hereby present the graduating class of 2015!" Massive cheering went through the audience as students began celebrating their graduation with one another. Hugs, kisses, and crowd surfing seemed to be in this year for celebratory actions.

Tsukune gave a huge sigh of relief, it was finally over. Time for college, and then the rest of adult life. '_Now to figure out who to choose as my girlfriend, or potentially my wife._' The girls had met up with him and we grinding all up on him as they usually did; holding their diplomas with pride, especially Kurumu, who put huge amounts of effort into securing a passing grade.

"Yahoo-hoo-hoo! I DID IT!" She screamed out, burying her buxom chest into Tsukune's face, almost suffocating him until an odd voice rang out.

**_'My Servant that exists somewhere in the Universe!'_**

Tsukune looked to the girls, "You all heard that right?" They nodded nervously, "It could be some sort of summoning spell to bring a magical being into another location," Yukari added helpfully. Moka asked the obvious question, "Just where is this other location though?"

_**"My Divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call!"**_ "This is starting to freak me out guys!" Moka began to shake at the sound of the voice booming in their heads. Ruby came walking over to the group, "Is everything alright guys-?"

_**'I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance! APPEAR!'**_

A bright light came into existence, grabbing hold of Tsukune's arm and began to pull him into the green lined portal. Everyone outside of the harem looked in horror as the entire group was swallowed whole by the portal, and vanished without a trace.

Lord Shuzen saw the commotion first hand was genuinely baffled, "What the hell just happened here?"

* * *

**Tristain-Academy**

A massive explosion rocked the Academy, blasting students and familiars back and sending others scurrying for cover when they could actually find some. Louise would've been blown off her feet but had knelled to the ground and managed to use her wand as an anchor to keep from flying off.

"What the hell was that Zero? Another stupid explosion?!" Kirche screamed out, obviously half deafened by the blast wave given off by the summons. All those around immediately heard voices coming from the remains of the summoning circle and turned towards it in both fear and curiosity.

Tabitha blew the smoke away with a spell of her own, and found 6 people in a pile with their limbs all tied together. All were clearly trying to get free when one waved at them to come over and help out. Louise approached and helped untangle the gaggle of girls and one guy. The males in the class were impressed, this guy either had fantastic luck, or was a walking babe magnet.

The girls brushed themselves off and all of them tried to brush the young, handsome man off, but began to fight each other over him.

This is a rather interesting group of familiars you've managed to summon Valliere, although for the record I think you picked a bunch of common rabble off the streets," Kirche whispered into Louise's ear with a snarling grin, turning the young mage into a red tomato.

"Shut up you bimbo!"

*Ahem*

Louise, Kirche, and the Professor both looked towards the group of summoned familiars who gave the look of, 'Where the hell are we?' to the students. Colbert decided to try and talk to them, "Hello! Can you understand us?" The male in the group shrugged, clearly not understanding.

* * *

Tsukune and the girls all awoke being covered in dust and soot, hearing the sounds of laughter all around them. Moka looked towards Tsukune, "What just happened?" He shook his head, "I don't know Moka, but I don't think we are in danger right now. I don't sense any malice towards us, but I do sense some going towards a young girl who may have brought us here."

The Yokai students looked to a strawberry blonde girl who looked like she was a copy of Yukari, at least physically. She was short, with only very basic curves and no other feminine features. What stood out the most though, was the fact she held a wand, which immediately grabbed Yukari and Ruby's attention. They both slowly pulled out their own wands, to which the other students paled. Ruby muttered out loud, "I wonder what we just missed." Suddenly an older male, some sort of instructor began trying to talk to them in a language that none of them could comprehend.

Tsukune shrugged to the other man as he brought his hand up to his chin to concentrate, and cast a translation spell on the group that had been called through the portal.

"There! Can you understand me now?"

All members of the group nodded meekly, "So what exactly are we doing here? And how do we get back?"

Colbert answered, "I'm afraid you do not, you see Miss Valliere summoned you all as her familiars. You are currently standing in the Tristain Academy of Magic located in Halkeginia."

Ruby interrupted, "Positions as familiars are bound by life, are you implying that we, creatures not just fully sentient, but are actually human are bound to serve this young woman for the rest of our lives?" The entire group's eyes widened by a factor of five nearly instantly at the implications Ruby brought up.

"Correct Miss . . ?"

"Ruby Tojo, witch and nature magic user. I have another magic user here too."

Yukari waved to the Professor, "Hey there!"

"Did you say nature magic Miss Tojo?! Such magical styles are only used by the elves!"

Ruby raised her eyebrow to the Professor, and opened her spell book; bringing forth a flock of crows that flew into the sky, leaving the entire class in shock.

"You two are nobles then?"

Yukari and Ruby looked to each other, "I believe our definitions of noble may be different then yours Professor. Please specify the term noble used here."

Colbert cleared his throat, "Only nobles can use magic, while all others are commoners."

Ruby frowned, "We are magic users, but nobility is not a system that is used in my homeland any longer."

Colbert seemed visually surprised, "Well then Miss Valliere complete the ritual with your familiars."

The group took a step back and assumed a defensive formation. Colbert felt all of the power that began to originate within the group and took a defensive position of his own, and began chanting an incantation. '**_Careful Outer, that older man is far more powerful then he appears_**,' Moka heard her rosario speaking to her telepathically.

**"If it's a bond that requires us to serve for one party until they die, why don't we just kill her**?" Inner Moka said from the Rosary, cuing the girls to look to the strawberry blonde, who paled from the suggestion.

Tsukune shook his head, "As much as it would be convenient for us to do so, we don't know anything about this Halkeginia, and have no way of returning home. While we wouldn't have any trouble fighting our way out of this place, I don't like the idea of living like criminals."

Kurumu looked to Tsukune with shock, "Are you suggesting we become this girl's slaves? My ancestors were slaves to magic users like her!"

Tsukune shot Kurumu a venomous glance, causing her to back down and start to cry, "I'm sorry Kurumu, but I have to make the call." Tsukune turned to Louise, "We will become your familiars, your sword and your shield against your adversaries, until the time we find a way back home. Is this acceptable Miss-?"

"Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere, and you will serve me for the rest of my life!" Groans began to emerge from the group, "Young lady, you do realize that while Ruby and Yukari aren't nobles, my friend Moka there is from a powerful noble clan that will come looking for her," Tsukune spoke to the young mage. Louise gulped for a moment, "As a Valliere I will not bow to a commoner or a noble clan which we do not recognize! By The Pentagon of the Five Elements, I mark you as my familiar!"

Tsukune was surprised to have his head tapped by Louise's wand, and have her hands grab his head and bring him into a kiss.

The girls gasped, glared and charged at Louise knocking her back, breaking the liplock, and flying onto her ass. Hard. "What do you think you are doing you human!"

"Tsukune is ours!"

"You took his first kiss!"

"Not fair!"

Tsukune began to scream in agony as the familiar runes drew themselves onto the back of his right hand, the smell of burning flesh hanging in the air.

All the girls ran to Tsukune, the little mage forgotten for the moment, "Tsukune!"

It was the last thing Tsukune heard before the darkness of unconsciousness took hold of him.

* * *

**A/N: A brief little interlude…NOW!**

**Yokai Academy-Early Afternoon**

Tsukune had been able to dodge his harem for most of the day as he showed his parents around the school grounds with their body guards taking flanking positions and guarding the rear. Both his parents and Kyouko were both clearly nervous at the attention they were getting from some of the students. One that had attempted to stop them received a blast of monster energy and a red-eyed glare from Tsukune, said student backed off immediately and faded into the shadows.

Tsukune sighed, 'This may just be the end of me, and thankfully it is just one day here guarding my family. I doubt I could handle more than that however.' The girls were off running interference for him, keeping their own parents separated from his, at least until the right moment. While almost all their parents had met Tsukune, none had met his parents or discovered they were human. Tsukune was not just nervous, but wanted to keep things under control, he knew how Kurumu's and Mizore's mothers behaved when they got all riled up.

'_Badly_,' Tsukune thought as he took an involuntary gulp and finished the tour of the school building with his family. He quickly led them to the Headmaster's Office, where they knocked, and entered. All four were surprised to see all of the girls with their parents along with Kokoa crowded the office. Extra chairs had been brought in so everyone could sit down and be comfortable as all introduced themselves.

There were fairly powerful people in the room, and the presence of Youkai energy carried throughout the office to the point where Kasumi, Koji, and Kyouko became visibly uncomfortable. "Mom, Dad, Kyouko, these are the family members of Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu. Everyone, these are my human parents and cousin."

Kurumu's mother Aghea and Mizore's mother Tsurara both seemed shocked, "Wait, you are a human Tsukune?! Why would my daughter choose a human mate . . .?" Both found themselves cutoff as Kurumu and Mizore looked at their respective parents with a narrow scowl. Both of Yukari's parents nodded, while Mizore's father didn't really know what to do but face palm. Kokoa wasn't pleased at the current situation and bared her fangs at Tsukune, who returned the gesture.

Lord Issa Shuzen had known since his brief battle with the boy of his human heritage; while the older vampire despised humans, this was one who had actually managed to best him in that battle. _'I don't know much about the human's parents, but if ancestors forbid Moka marry that freak, I had best get to know them.'_ Sometimes one had to do business with the people that one hates.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aono I presume?" Shuzen's baritone voice seemed to echo through Koji's and Kasumi's very soul. Koji spoke up, "We are the Aono's, and you are sir?"

Shuzen cleared his throat, "Lord Issa Shuzen, I am Moka's father." Kasumi couldn't help but gasp, "Good God he's gorgeous!"

A series of giggles emerged from behind Shuzen, Ageha laughed, "About time someone points out the obvious!" Koji looked to his wife, punched her playfully, "Dear? I'm right here!" Shuzen barely held the smile that was growing from actually appearing. He hadn't expected the human woman to be so forward or blunt for that matter. '_Maybe that's where Aono got his balls, not the place I was expecting however_.'

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter of the Zero Vampire Cross over. I will be publishing the Season Finale for my first story on March 6, 2013, be sure to check that out along with the second chapter of the Zero Vampire!**


	2. Senseless

**A/N: Just started writing this after posting the second chapter. How well people receive this will determine how far I go with the storyline. So tell me what I'm doing good and what I'm doing wrong. It isn't my first real romance (I used to do some side writing, but nothing at the scale I am working towards) and there will be some sexual content in the story. **

**It may be a little racy, but not like some of the lemons that are here on the site. As I said, Awkward Limes!**

**Review Response!**

**Ebo372: We're getting there, I promise :)**

**Prodigal Priest: No, it is certainly NOT good for Halkeginia. But it will ensure hilarity for those of us seeing it all from the third person.**

**Manah Scarlet Shadowsong: I'm a bit more nervous about screwing this one up, so I'm walking carefully. Not going to rush the chapters at all and risk making a bad choice early on.**

**Brandon Vortex: It will be worth the wait, I'm certain of that much :)**

**Mega1987: She really screws the pooch in whatever she does doesn't she?**

**RazgrizAce: They will learn their places soon enough good sir! Going to be some drama and intrigue in the near future. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Yokai Academy**

**Earth**

The entire campus was in upheaval after the disappearance of the nearly idolized Tsukune Aono and his girls, widely considered to be the most admired and respected in recent memory. While all the students and staff knew how they had such a positive impact on the school and them as people; only a few knew the sacrifices and tremendous sacrifices they had made to keep their world, and the human world safe. Their disappearances were turning into a tragedy for the Yokai Academy Class of 2015.

Issa Shuzen was noticeably unhappy at the prospect of his greatest legacy being lost in some faraway place, "**WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER MIKOGAMI**!" The headmaster was usually always prepared for whatever came his way, he had a way with dealing with chaos that gave the impression he didn't even care about it occurring. That or he was so confident in his situation remaining under control he just didn't bother worrying about anything at all.

This time however, Mikogami was actually shaken when Shuzen literally kicked the door apart with a bicycle kick. The sheer amount of energy he felt coming from the Elder Vampire was immense and very, very angry. Mikogami quickly regained his pose however, "I don't know Issa! For once I don't know what happened!" Shuzen took a moment to breathe; he had no interest in taking the other Dark Lord's head off in a bout of rage. "Okay, we just need to figure out where they went, and try to follow them."

Mikogami nodded, it was a little unnerving to see Issa so worried about anything. Although he knew firsthand that Moka was easily the daughter with the most potential in carrying on the family legacy. With Akua and Kahlua out of the picture for the uncertain future, Shuzen was left with very little. Kokoa was still present but was far too aggressive and lacked any sense of subtlety. Shuzen loved Moka and Kokoa very much, '_Though he would never admit that_,' Mikogami mused silently.

The rest of the parents decided to come in at that very moment and begin asking their own questions about what just happened. Aghea was completely out of it, she had been sobbing for 15 minutes after seeing her daughter be pulled into the portal. Her greatest treasure had been taken from her, one of the few successes she had as a woman, let alone as a succubus. Tsurara and Mizore's father both appeared emotionally empty; they had just lost their only daughter and any chance to have grandchildren.

Tsukune's parents were simply dumbstruck at what had happened, and while they remained calm, Mikogami could feel the emotional rollercoaster they were on. Kyouko was beside herself, restless and felt helpless to do anything to bring her little Tsuki home. The only ones still relatively calm were Yukari's parents, who had years of self discipline and control from their own training as witches. They had immediately began to investigate what had happened as soon as the portal closed, and while they didn't make any progress they had kept themselves calm through all of it.

Kyouko spoke up, "Tsuki is alive, that much I know."

Everyone turned to her, and immediately began to poke and prod her; asking about their own daughters and how they were. After 10 seconds Koji had heard enough, "Enough of this! We don't know anything at this point, other than our children vanished into a green-lined portal just after graduating! Let's write all this out and go through the motions of understanding exactly what happened, BEFORE we panic and get violent. Alright?" Koji got nods of approval from the parents and the Headmaster.

"That's my husband, always calm in the middle of a storm," Kasumi looked to Koji, smiling and embracing him.

Shuzen spoke up next, "Then I suppose we best start figuring out what just happened down there. I have a few favors I can call in, if any of you know anything or someone who can help, do the same." Shuzen walked out of the office and went straight to his limousine to head back to Castle Shuzen; he had some phone calls to make. The other parents soon followed, but the Aonos' were left feeling rather useless. Mikogami looked to them, "I know you all have lives back in the human world, so head back home. We'll contact you when we find something out."

Kasumi was going to protest, but stopped when Koji put his arm around her, and Kyouko, and took them to the waiting bus. '_His arms are the only safe place right now_.'

* * *

**Tristain Magic Academy**

**Halkeginia**

Tsukune bolted awake suddenly, nearly knocking over Yukari who had fallen asleep on his lap. Moka looked to him nervously, "Are you okay Tsukune?"

He nodded; he looked towards a window which showed a dark night sky, and _two moons_. "I'm not so sure I'm okay now though, where the hell are we guys?"

"You are all at the Tristain Magic Academy, located in Tristain, a country on the continent of Halkeginia." Louise deadpanned

Tsukune and the girls looked to the young girl that had brought them here, "As I said earlier, my name is Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere; I am your master and you will be my familiars until one of us dies."

Tsukune facepalmed, "This is probably going to sound stupid, but what do familiar duties actually entail?"

Louise nodded, it was a perfectly valid question, "They act as the eyes and earths of the summoner, which for some reason or another isn't working with you all."

_'I'll have to figure that out later_,' Louise thought to herself, and then continued, "They also collect reagents for spells, potions and other magical creations."

Kurumu laughed, "If that is all, then this is serious overkill."

Louise ignored the voluptuous Succubus (whose figure Louise had become incredibly jealous of) and continued, "They also defend their Master from attack."

"_**At least I won't be completely bored in a day or two then.**_"

Louise jumped, "Who said that?"

The girls looked at each other, and then to Moka's Rosary, which had its signature Cat Eye appeared in the now glowing ruby in the center of the jewelry piece. "No one you need to be concerned with Miss Valliere."

Louise gave up and shrugged, "Whatever, I need to figure out sleeping arrangements."

Mizore spoke up, "Well, yeah. A pile of hay won't fit us all."

Nods of agreement went through the group, none were willing to leave Tsukune alone, or be by themselves period.

Louise seemed confused for a moment, "What do you mean all of you?"

Yukari had to open her mouth, "We are all dating Tsukune-kun!"

Louise's jaw could've hit the floor with how far it fell, "All of you are with him? He's nothing but a commoner." She looked to Moka, "And why would a noblewoman such as yourself be attracted to a lowly peasant?!"

"Uh oh."

"How dare you call my Tsukune a lowly peasant?! He is noble, honest, fair," Moka continued, now with a growing blush, "He's attractive, sweet, and selfless! He's saved my life countless times, and I have done the same for him! You are too young and ignorant to know what love is! You look down on the majority of the people because they can't do magic, it's disgusting!" Louise walked over to her dresser, pulled something out and put it behind her back and approached Moka, before hitting her across the cheek with the riding crop, leaving a clear welt, drawing blood.

Tsukune felt sheer rage grow inside of him, and nodded to the girls.

Tsukune tackled Louise to the ground, pinning her down by sitting on her stomach while the girls held down her arms and legs. Tsukune moved some energy into his voice and output the rest towards Louise, **"Let me make something perfectly clear young lady, if you ever, **_**ever**_** strike Moka or any of the girls again, I will tear you limb from limb. Am. I. CLEAR?"**

Louise reached for her wand, only to have it pushed away by Yukari, "**I'll ask one last time, and then if I don't hear what I want I'll beat you to the edge of your life. Answer now; this is your final chance**."

Louise gave him a look of venom, Tsukune then brought up his fist, intending to shatter her collarbone and brought it down. "WAIT!" Tsukune's open palm strike stopped a scant inch above her chest, "I-I-I un-d-d-derstand. I won't strike any of you again."

Tsukune relaxed and pulled his fist back and stood up, "I know this may not seem to be the best time to ask, but can you do the laundry?"

He began to glare at Louise, but got an interesting idea, "What's the magic word young lady?"

Moka let a small grin grow across her face, wincing from the swelling wound on her right cheek, while Yukari was barely containing laughter, "P-p-p-please do the laundry for me familiars."

Louise was barely able to squeak that much out, before Tsukune smiled, "Sure thing! Excuse us."

The girls gave glares that were packed full of venom to the young mage as they walked out the door. Louise could've sworn that the odd jewelry Moka wore stared at her. Only when they had left did Louise visibly relax, '_Mother, what have I got myself into now?_'

* * *

Tsukune and his girls began to walk throughout the Academy, learning its layout was much like the castles that Moka grew up in. Finding things in that castle-like building was proving to be more problematic however. Kurumu asked the question they all would like answered, "Where the hell are we supposed to clean these things Tsukune?"

Tsukune shrugged, "Well they are all nobles, so they must have people do this for them."

Yukari chimed in, "Bunch of lazy assholes if you ask me."

A general 'Mmm' was heard among the group as they continued to walk around. They began to hear voices, and Tsukune motioned for them to hold on as he began to listen with Moka.

"You know I've been told I make excellent soufflés."

"Is that so? I would love a chance to sample one of them"

The girl giggled, "Really? You would do that for me Lord Guiche?"

"Of course Katie! Don't you know I would never lie to you?" Tsukune rolled his eyes, and waved the group on. Tsukune took Moka's hand, and all six of them passed by, minding their own business when Guiche spoke up, "You! Commoner! No commoner can ever hold a noble's hand!" Tsukune ignored him and continued walking, hand in hand with Moka, "They cannot ignore nobility either!"

Tsukune gave a nasty glare that made Katie flinch and Guiche take a step back, "Two things, I am not having a good night, and finally, what can commoners do with their life but toil with little to no reward? Answer that for me Guiche and I will acknowledge you."

They all walked away, leaving a stunned Guiche actually contemplating what Tsukune had said, '_What can the commoners do_?'

"Lord Guiche?" Guiche popped back into reality, "Ah yes! Where were we?"

* * *

Moka held onto Tsukune's hand, still nervous and scared from her encounter with Louise earlier, Tsukune was glad she hadn't let Inner out by accident. Inner probably wouldn't have held back with the young girl and likely leave her on the edge of death with a few well placed kicks. That and breaking half the bones in her body in at least 2 places. She would certainly 'learn her place,' and what blunt force trauma felt like. They continued to look around until they ran into someone, literally.

"Oomph!" *CRASH*

Tsukune looked down and saw a maid rubbing her behind after she landed. She looked up in fear, and immediately began to grovel, "I am so sorry my Lady! I meant no disrespect! I should've watched where I was walking! I-."

Moka picked her up and back to her feet and began, "There will be no more apologizing tonight, okay? But could you help me with this laundry?" Moka lifted up the basket, and the maid's face lit up.

After finding the maid, the night seemed to work out for the best. The group learned that he name was Siesta, and she was a commoner maid who came to work at the Academy for her family. Through her they learned a great deal about the place they had been summoned to. Tristain was actually a very small economic powerhouse located between 3 different countries, all with some interests in Tristain. The country was ruled by a monarchy, with a religion called 'Founderism,' and was extremely radical compared to the religions of Earth.

After the maid finished with the laundry, the group dropped off the now clean clothes at Louise's room, and went looking for a place to call it a night.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Tsukune and the harem actually slept in the large tree in the campus proper overnight. They had searched for a place for them all to rest, but without knowing exactly where they were (and without the locals knowing what they were) they ended up sleeping in the tree as a last ditch choice.

When Moka awoke, the cut on her face was healed but it remained sore from the actual impact of the whip. '_**She may be young Outer, but she is incredibly powerful. If she were properly trained, she would be a match for me and even our elder sisters**_.' Moka sighed, '_I had to stand up for what I believed in Inner, if I didn't I would be abandoning the pride of our people. Vampires bow to no one; you yourself have told me that._' Inner contemplated that sentiment before responding, _**'You were right to stand up to her, but remember, if our identities were to become public knowledge we would all be forced into hiding. We may be able to manipulate this Louise with that fact.'**_

Moka was shocked at that train of thought, '_Are you saying reveal enough information to silence her with her own pride? That's a risky move Inner, even by your standards.'_

Inner countered, _**'It's the best choice we have for now, sadly we don't know how their religion looks on Youkai like us, so it's a decision best left for a rainy day.**_' Moka nodded, it was a last resort only however.

Moka jumped down to Tsukune and hugged him, careful to resist her desire to feed in public. All the girls began their morning rituals, with Mizore stalking Tsukune, to Kurumu jumping on and straddling him, mashing her bountiful breasts into his face, and Yukari then dropping a washbin on her head to keep her from suffocating Tsukune.

He smiled, "It's just like Youkai, except we're the wild animals instead of the students." All the girls, especially Moka laughed, Tsukune turned to several boys who were giving him nasty stares, "Even the boys are the same." They all broke down laughing at that point, except for Ruby, who was out and about at sunrise.

Ruby was one of the few people whose monster identity was exposed to the student body, and was free to use her magic as she saw fit. She extended her black, enchanted wings with her wand and was circling the area around the Academy, hoping to learn as much as she could about the surrounding land. The only thing at this point that would help Ruby would be to simply find a library and begin to absorb all the knowledge she could. That is, when she learned to read their language, which appeared to be a series of glyphs.

Unfortunately, she would likely have to ask their 'master' for assistance in getting the research materials, much to Ruby's displeasure. '_The sheer amount of insensitivity and disrespect that young mage shows a picture perfect reason why humans hunted down spell casters. That excessive pride got them killed; only those who learned to swallow their pride and became humble survived the Hunts.'_

As Ruby continued flying around campus, amazing everyone that saw her, most of all Louise. The young mage couldn't sleep at all; she was haunted by brutal nightmare after nightmare of her being torn apart by that boy. Louise facepalmed, she hadn't even asked them what their names were! Not only had she treated her familiars terribly, she had been a terrible host to them.

'_They slept outside in the tree for Founder's sake!'_

Louise honestly had no idea how to care for familiars who were actually human. If they were animals the idea was fairly simple, but people didn't let others persuade them into doing things. The sheer stubbornness of the group magnified this effect, not to mention the pink haired one is a noble! '_I still don't know what I'm going to do about that fact. I need to write to Mother and Father, and get the 6 of them a place to actually live in_.' They all couldn't fit in Louise's room, and it was safe to say none of them _wanted_ to be in there.

Louise managed to find the group grinding on Tsukune in a hall, with about 20 angry guys watching them, ready to explode at any time. Louise walked over to the harem, which immediately tensed up and glared at her, "Listen Moka, I'd like to say . . . that I'm sorry for what I did to you last night." The entire crowd looked in awe as Louise bowed her head in apology, Moka approached Louise, and she waited for the hit to come. Louise closed her eyes . . . and nothing happened. She opened them and looked up to see Moka gently crying, who actually embraced the young mage. She also noticed the mark had already healed overnight, '_How did that happen?_'

* * *

While Moka could not forgive such a blatant act of violence, she knew honest guilt when she saw it, and simply went along with it. That, and Tsukune had asked her to let it go, for now at least. As he said, "_We can't afford to make enemies now, not while we are blind, deaf, and dumb_."

Both Moka's rolled their eyes at that, even if he was right. '_The things we do for love_.'

Louise, Tsukune and the girls went to the dining hall for breakfast, where dramatic events would follow.

All of them walked into Alviss Hall, listening as Louise spoke, "This is Alviss Hall, the finest product of Earth Magic on campus. Only nobles are allowed to even enter, servants are only allowed to enter to perform their duties. As familiars you are the only exception." Louise scooted herself onto an ornate yew bench and the rest of the girls sat around her, drawing stares and whispers from the surrounding students.

Moka and the girls saw a blonde boy casually drop a perfume bottle, and quickly walk away from it; Moka picked it up and let the girls try it on their wrists. They looked to a gaping Louise, and would've asked the question, had they not been beat to it.

"What? Can't the Zero teach her familiars manners?" Moka looked up and saw a voluptuous redhead strut towards Louise, clearly intent on bullying the petite mage, "You know commoners aren't able to sit at the table. Take the floor, except for you sexy, you come take a seat on my lap and enjoy my," Kirche leaned forward, giving Tsukune a clear shot at her tan, and downright magnetic bust, all the while licking her lips, "Presence."

Tsukune smiled politely, he had been through far worse from the girls he'd come to love and cherish. This girl was far less forward then they were, and had little to no effect. "I'll pass Miss-?"

The redhead stood up and puffed out her chest, "I am a Germanian exchange student, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. And your name gorgeous?"

Mizore grinned, "That's a mouthful."

Kurumu began to chuckle quietly, "Ah, mouthful. Such elegance Mizore!"

The Snow Maiden nodded, as Tsukune's smile slowly began to fade away, his patience running thin, "Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you."

"Go away Zerbst! No one wants to see you picking up commoners to lie down in your dungeons!" "Now Valliere, you know that I don't lay them down in a dungeon, but a flowered paradise; and unlike you I never have to be dusted for cobwebs."

Louise found herself steaming from Zerbst's loaded statement, but Kurumu was actually amused, "Your lines are good Kirche, but can you back it up?"

Kirche seemed excited at the thought, "Is that a challenge Miss Familiar?"

"It's Kurumu Kurono, and you could say I was born to do it."

Tsukune decided to stop the exchange before he ended up losing his inhibitions, or his virginity, "Kurumu, darling, let's not worry about this right now okay? We can't eat here so we will have to find food elsewhere. So let's do this another time, and we're walking . . ."

Kirche, Louise and the gathered crowd saw Tsukune push the girls out the door, hoping to find the kitchen to grab some actual food. Louise talked out loud, "I was going to give them a loaf of bread to share."

Kirche looked to Tabitha, who had mysteriously shown up after their hasty exodus, "Wouldn't be enough."

* * *

The Youkai group managed to find the kitchen, and after pestering the head chef long enough managed to get some basic eggs and sausage to go. Yukari spoke up first, "Damn this food is fantastic! These nobles are stuck up and irritating, but they know good food!" The little witch's snide comment made a few young nobles giggle out loud, finding her response cute, otherwise not paying much heed to it.

"I have to say, it is similar to the quality of food the servants would make at my father's castle back home. I mean, we had other types of food and even wine, but this is even greater than that, Moka seconded the opinion, with the Rosary making the equivalent movement of a nod, frightening a maid that came by into running off.

'_**Ha, silly maid**_.'

The head chef Marteau heard Moka's comment and immediately stiffened, Moka noticed and addressed him, "You have no reason to tighten up around me, my family has always been about superiority and nobility, I however am not that way. I grew up with little to none of it in my life, and preferred to associate myself with everyday people."

Marteau closed his eyes and nodded, "I'm sorry my Lady, I have had bad experiences with nobles before, I didn't mean to generalize."

Moka smiled, "That's fine . . . Marteau was it?" He nodded, "I hope you can take care of us again tomorrow." The rest of the group said their thanks and gave their dishes to the staff, and walked out.

Marteau found himself thinking, '_Nice lady, shame she has to be a familiar_.'

* * *

**Outside Alviss Hall**

The harem went towards to where the other familiars were and tried to learn what they could about their counterparts. Tsukune was surprised to see a rather animated young dragon that took a liking to him, purring and licking him with her rather long tongue, leaving him sticky and smiling. Moka got a washrag from a maid and cleaned off Tsukune's face and neck, earning her a bunch of jealous glares from her friends, and the noble girls on campus. Montmorency was among them, and bothered to see a noble washing a commoner in such a way, when she noticed an odd scent coming from the noble girl Moka.

_'Is that odor my perfume?_' Montmorency took 3 paces forward and smelled again, and immediately scowled. "You! Noble girl! Where did you get that perfume?" Moka turned in time to see Montmorency walking over and grab Moka's wrist and smelled it, confirming her suspicions. She saw a purple bottle in Moka's jacket and pulled it out, "Who gave you this you slut?"

Moka was put on the defensive, "Honestly Miss, I found it as I eating at Alviss Hall with Louise and my friends!"

Montmorency shoved her back, landing Moka on her bottom with a loud *thud*, making Moka squeak in discomfort. "You're a liar! The boy I gave it to would never forget about the perfume I made for him! You took it from him and kept it for yourself!" Montmorency began to raise her hand to backhand Moka when Tsukune instantly appeared from behind her holding her hand.

"I suggest you rethink your current course young lady. Before you make one of the greatest mistakes you ever will."

"Are you threatening me commoner?! Get on your knees and apologize to me before I have you jailed!"

Tsukune's own glare began to narrow, "Your selfish display disqualifies you from such treatment Miss."

"You bastard! I Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency challenge you two to a duel!"

Gasps went through the crowd as Tsukune began to smile and spoke softly, "Think extremely carefully about this, a challenge to fight of any of us is a challenge to fight all of us at the same time. You are young, impressionable, and full of pride. Do not let that pride blind you into a decision that could cost you your life."

He raised his voice to normal levels, "Any duel between any one of us and another student is considered an attack on all 6 of us, meaning this will be a 6 on 1 duel. Do you accept the terms Lady Montmorency?" The girls were amazed at Tsukune's decisiveness and strength, it was something they had come to admire, respect, and love him for. Three years at Yokai Academy had done wonders for Tsukune's self discipline and mental state.

Montmorency was being visibly pressured, and had to act to protect her honor, "I accept those odds commoner! Vestry Square in an hour!" The blonde firecracker walked away toward the dormitories.

The harem looked to Montmorency with hungry looks, Tsukune immediately became concerned, "I know you all may want to go all out on her, but she's just a human. She isn't a lycanthrope or ogre, she requires a deft touch. So no killing hits are allowed, unless she strikes to kill first, clear?"The girls nodded, visibly disappointed, but understanding that holding back would save all of them trouble. At this point word had spread across the campus, and to Louise who was on the way to her first class. Upon hearing the duel, she ran to Vestry Square to attempt to stop the coming bloodshed, praying she would make it in time.

* * *

**Vestry Square**

**One Hour Later**

Tsukune and all the girls came into the square warmed up and prepared. All of them had sparred in some capacity before the match, and all of them were physically warmed up. While they had the look of boxers preparing for a match, Montmorency walked on the field in her standard attire, clearly not giving the now sweating harem much attention. It was at that moment Louise finally managed to find her familiars and begged them to reconsider.

"What are you doing! You won't stand a chance against a noble mage!"

Tsukune turned to Louis with a light smile, "I get the feeling you have nothing to fear from Lady Montmorency."

"How can you say that?! She's a noble, you could die!"

Tsukune couldn't help but laugh out loud, making the nobles around them flinch, "You have no idea how powerful we are Louise, we have fought things that you could not possibly imagine; demons, necromancers, and the beasts you only find in legends. Believe me when I say we have this under control."

Tsukune nodded to the girls who formed up, creating a Youkai wall on their side of the Court, against a lone Montmorency, who had found herself shaking. She had been trained for one on one duels, not fighting multiple opponents in this setting.

"So then Lady Montmorency, what are the rules for this duel?"

"First to yield or die loses."

Tsukune nodded, _'Easy to remember_.'

"That simple then, we have an officiator then?"

A blonde playboy who dropped the bottle of perfume earlier stepped forward, with a grin plastered across his face, "Guiche de Gramont at your service, funeral service that is."

* * *

Headmaster Osmond was sitting in his chair smoking a pipe and using his familiar to look up his secretary's skirt for the color of today's panties. He found his little familiar speak to him and said out loud, "White again huh? A shame, Miss Longueville would look much better in lacy black if I do say so myself." Longueville turned beet red and immediately hit Osmond with a book she had in her hand, dazing the old mage as she continued kicking Osmond's ass. Literally.

"Headmaster! A duel is about to begin!"

Both mages snapped back into reality as the porter immediately recognized what was happening and shrank away, "Wait! Who is fighting?"

"Sir, its Miss Montmorency and Miss Valliere's familiars. It's a fight over a boy as far as we can tell." The porter quickly closed the door and ran off.

Osmond made a rash call, "Longueville, have the treasury bet 300 ECU on the Valliere familiars."

Longueville's jaw dropped, '_A bet on a student duel?!'_

"Very well, 300 ECU it is on the familiars." Osmond quickly activated his scrying device, a modified crystal ball, and began to watch the duel unfold.

* * *

"Funeral service you say? Shame about that, considering it was you who dropped that perfume bottle in the first place," Kurumu said out loud, leaving several students whispering, asking what was actually going on.

"You dirty bitch! I am Montmorency the Fragrance, and I shall be your opponent!" A pair of water serpents appeared in front of her wand and charged forward into the harem which simply passed right through them as the group vanished into thin air. She began to look around, extremely concerned, and fear beginning to emerge.

"Illusions? What?! Where are they?" She looked up to the sky and saw the entire group high in the air, closing fast.

Kurumu, and Ruby had already taken flight and we're circling overhead as the rest of the girls came down from their jump and smashed into the terrain surrounding Montmorency, cracking it severely, and throwing the water mage off balance. Yukari went for the young mages wand, but was swatted aside by a water whip to the head which sent her flying into the crowd. Mizore began throwing ice kunai at Montmorency's feet, shocking everyone in attendance at the sight of another mage, as Montmorency was forced onto the defensive as Outer Moka and Tsukune pursued her.

While Outer Moka wasn't much of a fighter, she had retained some lessons from her training that she had received from her mother before she and Moka became seperated. _'It's kill or be killed now.'_

Montmorency was gasping for breath, she was unable to keep up with the tremendous speed of the familiars, who seemed to not just outrun her, but even anticipate her next evasive maneuver. It kept her from chanting any incantations for additional spells when suddenly a giant flock of crows began to surround Montmorency and peck at her, taking small pieces of flesh and clothing off of her. Her screams of agony were not lost on the crowd as all paled at the sight of the once beautiful Montmorency being bit and torn by the ravenous crows.

Montmorency lashed out in a powerful water wave that blasted all back, destroying the crows and cutting a gash across Tsukune's chest. The now torn shirt covered in blood proved only to be a hindrance and he tore the rest of it off, revealing all of Tsukune's war scars. While the girls had seen his scars several times, it shocked and horrified all those around.

The boys were simply dumbfounded, and immediately recognized why he was so confident, powerful, but also modest. The man had seen hell the likes of which they couldn't begin to comprehend, and lived to tell about it, earning massive respect from the males in the Academy. He was not a man to be trifled with, not by them, or any powerful mage.

The girls on the other hand were more interested in the 'assets' that Tsukune brought, including his broad, defined shoulders and arms; incredibly well built pectorals and abdominals and tough, hardened back simply illustrated his own physical strength and abilities. It also made several of the girls wonder how he was built below the belt, leaving several girls on their knees screaming out. Kirche had visually begun to drool, and even Tabitha had a bit of a blush on her face as she whispered, "I'd take a piece of that."

Kirche nearly choked on her own tongue, before imagining the rest of him and joining the girls on the ground. Siesta came into the Square and fainted at the sight of Tsukune's shirtless torso.

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

At that point Montmorency wasted no more time and chanted, bringing a water spear towards Moka to disable her, or better yet kill her. As the spear flew in at speed, Moka closed her eyes and prepared for the impact, which never came as Tsukune pulled her out of the way, grabbing her Rosary on accident and pulling it off.

At that moment, a blinding, pinkish red light emerged and came across the Academy. Everyone shielded their eyes, only to open them finding a different Moka where the other had just been standing. The males simply gawked at her beauty, and astounding proportions. The new Moka, now with silver hair and blood red eyes looked to Montmorency with disgust and contempt. She was pissed, and someone had to pay for it. A red aura surrounded her as she approached Montmorency, a massive grin across her face. Montmorency paled, "F-f-fangs?!"

Kirche snapped out of her trance to see Tabitha had prepared her own staff for combat, "Vampire."

Kirche's eyes widened, '_A child of the Night was among us all, and worst of all she is Louise's familiar!_' Many of the girls prepared for battle, while the vast majority of guys prepared to lose control of certain bodily functions. A vampire walked, in the daylight, and didn't burn up or turn to ash. Osmond's own eyes were stunned, but were too entranced to do anything about it. The duel would continue.

Inner Moka spoke, "**You dare call me a slut in front of my mate?! The man I care for? Listen you ungrateful bitch, not only have you raised your hand against a noble and the people she cares for; you have also attacked me personally. The last person who did that was an arrogant Fox Demon who nearly ended up getting his throat ripped out**."

Montmorency shuddered, '_Fox Demon_?'

"**Now learn the power of a true, pureblood vampire! LEARN YOUR PLACE**!" Moka jumped up in the air and delivered a 'light' drop kick to Montmorency's ribcage, sending her flying into the crowd, knocking them down like bowling pins. The distinct sound of bones snapping permeated the courtyard as Montmorency skidded to a stop. She returned to reality only to find herself in an ungodly amount of pain, massive blasts of pain were drawn across her chest and right side every time she took a breath.

Montmorency struggled to get up, but had no strength left. Her lungs were slowly filling with blood, making it difficult to breathe, and with each cough she spat out more blood. Moka approached her and picked her up by her hair, "**Do you yield, or should I make your injuries more permanent**?"

Moka molded her hand into a dagger, aimed for her heart and pulled it back; Montmorency resisted for a moment, before throwing in the towel, "I yield."

Moka closed her eyes and nodded, "**Smart choice, you'll live to see another day. Never cross me again bitch.**" Moka dropped her and walked back to Tsukune who was surprised to see Moka so merciful.

"Excuse me everyone, could Louise de la Valliere and her familiars please report to the Headmaster's office immediately."

Tsukune looked to a pale Louise who was downright terrified of what just happened, Tsukune smiled, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

Louise gave him an incredulous look, "About the duel, yeah. Not what I just saw!"

Louise looked to Inner Moka as she glared at her, venom coming out of every pore. She gulped, _'I hit this girl last night, pleasedontkillmepleasedontki llme._'

**"You needn't worry human, if I wanted you dead you would never have woken up from your slumber.**" Louise paled again as Moka smiled, fangs clearly displayed, "**Shall we go, **_**master**_**?"**

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, they won't be coming that often as with the last story, but I'm working on the quality side of things. Thanks again guys!**


	3. Happiness And Sorrow

**A/N: Chapter 3 is coming up in just a few minutes, time to answer a few reviews before we start this shindig.**

**Shadowsong: Agreed, I've been reviewing my combat sections and I have found them pitifully underdone. So much so, that I have considered rewriting part of this story, and cleaning up the combat scenes in my previous story. I'm not a perfectionist, but when I see something wrong that others do as well, I want to fix it. =) I will take a look at cleaning this up though sooner rather than later.**

**KeltKnight: I'm writing all the ones I'm doing specifically because no one HAS done them, I mean I have to be the first to try something I suppose. Each story I just wrote can have a dozen different characters from each story intermingling in some way with the plot. It's all a matter of creativity.**

**Mega1987: Typical noble pride, blowing up in their face. Yet AGAIN. She will live thankfully, her injuries were not fatal, that much I can tell you.**

**Reishin Amara: A big Omake is coming soon! I can promise you that! What will it entail? Heh, you have to wait for that answer.**

**Guest Review: Storyline is going to be a bit deeper, at this point I am not sure how I want to end the season, so regardless of the situation, I'll be going for quality and detail as far as I can. This will not be a few one shot episodes though, I am planning on making my way through Season 1, and see where Fate takes me (and our characters!)**

**1v2: That's a big vote of confidence! I'll be happy with positive readers and a good story wrapped in a bow in any case though =)**

**DragonBard: I appreciate that tidbit =)**

**Nobody (Guest Review): All my characters do change a bit in my stories; at least that's how it's been. I don't like following with completely IC character behavior. It forces me to put my stories into fixed, predictable directions. Nothing really wrong with that, but I like to keep people guessing if I can.**

**Thank you all for your continued interest. Now then! Let our tale continue! PS: Tsukune has a few moments of brilliance in this chapter. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I hate to say this, but I really don't own anything in this story. So don't sic your lawyers on me. It's not polite =)**

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

Old Osmond found himself sighing, 'This is going to be a very, very long day.'

In the aftermath of the duel between the Valliere familiars and Lady Montmorency, the entire academy found itself in upheaval at the discovery of the Vampire familiar that had been discovered on campus. No one else was sure what the other familiars were, if they were human at all either. Osmond ordered the academy locked down and all correspondence between the students and the outside world cut off until he and staff could begin to sort out just what happened during the summoning ritual, as well as the duel itself. He didn't need the Church or Palace getting involved just yet, especially if this vampire wasn't a mindless killing machine.

A hard knock on the door started Osmond and a few of the senior staff that had already arrived at the office. "ENTER!" The door opened, and the staff gasped at the sight of the newly discovered Youkai. Inner Moka led the way, her long silver hair and red, cat-like eyes garnering the attention of all present. Tsukune followed still shirtless, gathering looks of awe and respect from those present. Mizore and Kurumu walked in with little fanfare. Both were cut up slightly from the fighting and still a little sweaty from their engagement, but walked with pride and a sense of purpose.

The final three were the native magic users led by Yukari, who was limping slightly from her tumble into the crowd during the fight. She was being helped along by Ruby, who was virtually uninjured, and carried both of their wands. The design of the wands surprised the staff; while wands used in Halkeginia were more designed on practicality and function then the ornamental appearance of the Terran witches' wands.

Louise followed last, clearly distressed at the recent developments, and even more terrified in the presence of her obviously non-human familiars. The Youkai and Louise all sat down in chairs that had been hastily prepared for their arrival, or as would soon become, interrogation.

Osmond cleared his throat, "So, I think you all are aware of why we've called you here today." The group nodded, "Who, or for that matter, what are you all? The abilities I saw were beyond that of any normal human."

Moka took control of the situation immediately knowing her noble roots may be the only trump card she could pull to keep her mate and her rivals (friends) safe. "**None of us here are human; we have taken on human forms as disguises to protect our safety, and the safety of our loved ones."**

A whisper began to travel around the room, "Not human? Why do they look so convincing though?"

Ruby cleared her throat, "All of us are classified as Yokai, or monsters. As a way of surviving in a land that is ruled by non magic using humans, we must take a human form to survive. Yukari and I," Ruby gestured to the bruised little witch. "Are Witches, magic users like yourselves who were hunted because of our powers."

Colbert spoke up, "Magic was used by the Founder and all who can use it are considered nobles here in Halkeginia! To think that mages would be hunted by religious authorities is unheard of!"

Ruby frowned, "Back home, magic users are hunted for their abilities. It was just a few centuries ago that active witch hunts targeted and executed magic users across our homeland. In many countries the use of magic is a capital offense, punishable by being burned at the stake."

Longueville spoke up, "Then who leads the people, since nobles cannot rule?" That possibility chilled the room noticeably, making many of the staff, even Osmond shift uncomfortably.

Moka returned to the center of the conversation, "**Nobles no longer rule most human countries; instead commoners have either earned the right to rule from popular vote, or have seized power by force. Only in the Yokai world do nobles still hold the same power that they do here. Vampires are a major player in Yokai politics, along with a few other races."**

Moka continued onwards, "**Yokai society is ruled by the Three Dark Lords, three powerful monsters from the most powerful of monsters, called S-Class monsters. Vampires, demons, werewolves, and some low level deities are included in this category. I know all of the Dark Lords personally, having worked with them all at some point or another. My mother, Akasha Bloodriver was one of them as well, until she went missing after our last major conflict. My father, Issa has taken over as the Dark Lord in her absence." **

Osmond's eyes widened, "You weren't lying when you said you came from a noble house; it could be argued you hold similar rank to the Royal Family." Color drained from a few of the Youkai's faces at that possibility. '_Moka? A princess?_'

"**You could think of it like that Headmaster; the position of Dark Lord is typically not hereditary however. It's given to the most powerful monsters, and replacing a Dark Lord is a difficult and strenuous process." **

The staff nodded, **"I never was a big fan for ceremony and political rituals however. Since vampires live for so long, I expect my parents to hold the position of Dark Lord for at least another 5 centuries, if not longer." **

"**In any case, I may never gain the title, but the respect is appreciated in any case Headmaster.**" Moka gave a genuine smile and nodded towards the Headmaster.

"Please Miss, just call me Old Osmond, everyone else does."

Moka and the others laughed quietly, "**Very well Old Osmond, it's good to see a little informality in situations such as these."**

Osmond smiled and nodded in return, "Please continue."

Louise was dumbfounded, one of her familiars was effectively a royal, while she and the rest weren't even human. '_What the hell did I get myself into now? Mother is going to be so pissed!_'

**"Other tiers for Yokai include A, B, C, in declining order of power. Myself, and Tsukune my mate are the only S-class Yokai here, the others are A and B class respectively. Time to introduce ourselves girls!"** The Yokai smiled and began.

Yukari stood up, wobbling at first, "I am Yukari Sendo! I am a witch from a remote, isolated village, and am a B-Class Yokai!" She barely stayed balanced and fell down back onto her butt with a noticeably cute squeak.

Ruby smiled and stood up after helping Yukari get comfortable again, "I am Ruby Tojo, an experienced magic user who lived in secrecy in the Human World my whole life. I am an A-class Witch Yokai!" She curtsied in her long, flowing gown, earning smiles of approval and admiration from those present.

The always bouncy Kurumu jumped up, sending her always buoyant breasts bouncing straight up, getting a slight nosebleed out of Colbert and Osmond. She giggled playfully and twirled in her skirt, making Osmond go bug-eyed. "Hey there! I am Kurumu Kurono! I am a succubus! A Yokai born to live on love and passion! I come for a powerful line of temptresses, and have only found one man I couldn't sway with my powers of seduction!" She looked and pointed to Tsukune, which got a chuckle out of the staff, "Finally, I am an A-Class Yokai! My best attributes are my boobs-"

*CRASH!* The staff looked to Kurumu who had fallen from a washbin to the head from Yukari, who was giving a sly grin towards, "That's enough Boobzilla, this isn't a single's website." Moka found herself raising an eyebrow and giving the little witch a tiny smile.

The staff on the other hand looked rather confused, Tsukune laughed, "Don't ask, you really don't want to know." The staff smiled, and Tsukune decided to proceed, "I am Tsukune Aono, and I am a Hybrid Yokai. Hybrid means I am a combination of creatures, specifically a Modified Human, and a Vampire Ghoul. I was also the only one in the group that was born a human. I rate as an S-class super monster, and look forward to working with you all." Tsukune bowed his head politely to the Headmaster, who smiled and nodded.

Mizore followed in her typical deadpan voice, "Hello, I am Mizore Shirayuki. I am a Yuki-Onna, or Snow Maiden. I can control ice and water with my very thoughts and use it for whatever you could imagine. My people live in extremely cold environments and live in towns built entirely of ice. I am an A-Class Yokai, and hope to stalk you all."

Tsukune facepalmed, seeing looks of confusion and downright horror on the staffs' faces. "That was a joke." The staff nervously laughed and nodded, taking a step away from the Snow Maiden.

Moka cleared her throat, **"I am Moka Akashiya, daughter of Lady Akasha Bloodriver and Lord Issa Shuzen. I am an S-class super monster, a full blooded vampire. What you see is my true form, the body I am normally graced with. However, due to extreme power I output, I wear this Rosary as a charm to seal my power and dangerous emotions away. Tsukune wears two similar pieces to seal both sides of his power away to when they are truly needed."**

Colbert had been rapidly scribing notes as fast as he could, and had gone through 4 ink jars during the entire conversation, "Seal your power?"

Moka nodded, "**It was a seal designed by my mother Akasha as a way to seal certain vampire powers, keeping them limited except in extreme circumstances. A way of keeping a super vampire's existence quiet in a human world that would try to destroy her. My sealed form is a soft spoken, warm hearted girl, who is smaller in proportions and is the exact opposite of a typical vampire in most respects."**

Osmond realized something in that moment, "You had not intended to release your full power during the duel?"

Tsukune and Moka both shook their heads, as the latter replied back to Osmond, **"No, we were hoping to keep our presence a complete secret, but it became detached during the fight. In any case, you know we are here now, the real question is what will you do with us?"**

Osmond closed his eyes and began to think about the consequences and advantages of having such a presence at the Academy, "At this point I will permit you all to remain here at the Academy, I just ask that you refrain from leaving my students seriously wounded if at all possible. Osmond gave a calm, but calculating smile that Moka understood instantly.

"**That won't be a problem; however there may be a few things we will need."**

Colbert raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"**We need a place for us all to live, we cannot fit in Louise's room, and we don't think it would be appropriate to have relations of any kind in someone else's room. In addition, Tsukune and I need a blood source we can use as sustenance. We don't have to feed daily, but both Tsukune and I need to maintain our physical strength with blood regularly."**

"Physical relations Lady Akashiya?"

"**That is correct; we are all romantically involved with Tsukune to some point, though the level of that relationship varies between us all. Vampires are more liberal when it comes to physical relationships then humans are, so such an arrangement isn't completely unusual."**

Osmond gulped, "The first one is fairly easy to do, and I can have the Earth Mages build you all a small cottage here in the Academy to your specifications Lady Akashiya. The second may be difficult however, you do require human blood to function properly, and summoning it by itself has potential religious complications."

"You mean Blood Magic?" Ruby spoke out, knowing the difficulty of the Headmaster's situation.

Osmond nodded, "That may be a problem, and the only alternative is to give you prisoners of the state to drain . . ."

Moka quickly shook her head, "**That is unnecessary; vampires from my world can actively decide whether to turn a human. To do so is actually considered taboo, due to risks involved. We could easily get volunteers to let Tsukune feed on them once in a while. It's completely harmless, considering we don't gorge ourselves on it."**

"You don't drain them completely?"

Moka closed her eyes, "**My ancestors taught us that by killing humans in such a way we only alienated ourselves more. Besides, drinking that much can turn us rabid and uncontrollable. We are raised only small increments of blood and tomato juice as a thirst quencher of sorts."**

Tsukune entered into the conversation, "Offer a small financial incentive for the common staff that volunteer? Inform of them of exactly what is entailed, and have them sign an agreement they can back out of at anytime. If you have enough volunteers, a staff member may only have to be drunk from twice a month to even longer intervals then that."

Moka nodded, "**That would be appropriate, however until such an agreement is made we need to find someone we can use for that purpose."** Moka looked to Louise, who squirmed under Inner's gaze, **"It would be non-invasive and rather painless Lady Valliere; I could consider it a way of apology for your actions last night."**

Louise gulped, "How much blood for each of you?"

Moka took a moment and thought, **"Fresh blood sates a vampire far longer than a transfusion pack would; so a pint in total would last about 2 weeks, with a total of 8 feedings per month. It would be doable, but not recommended for the long term in someone smaller such as you."**

Louise began to pout, but snapped out of it quickly, "Okay, I'll do it, but just because we have no commoners to do it! Can we try this here before we do this in private?"

Moka nodded, **"Does anyone have a small rag they can put on Lady Valliere's collar?"** Longueville nodded, and handed Moka a handkerchief, which she laid across Louise's left shoulder and collarbone.

"**I need you to relax Lady Valliere, if you tense up it can hurt and cause actual damage**." Louise was tense as a Mexican Standoff, but calmed down, as Moka tilted her head and put her fangs into Louise's neck.

Louise gasped, and began to both tear up slightly and become flush. As much as it hurt Louise, it also felt pleasurable across her body. In a moment, it had ended, Moka having gotten her fill, and began to transfer it to Tsukune mouth-to-mouth. The girls immediately began to complain and become loud, clearly jealous at the sudden PDA that Moka initiated. The staff members couldn't help but chuckle at the growing catfight that was brewing inside the office.

Tsukune found the sensation of fresh blood intoxicating, and found her eyes turning red at the unknown sensation. He found himself groaning slightly as Moka gave the rest of it to him, all the while with their tongues and fangs around each other. Moka broke the connection to a gasping Tsukune who had to be helped back his chair.

Louise was light-headed and a bit loopy from the experience, and was dizzy. The girls were glaring at Moka, as she reattached the Rosary to her choker, making her hair return to its normal pink, along with her physical changes.

Osmond decided to call the meeting for the day, "Very well then, I will get you a home to live in completed by nightfall, and get Lady Valliere taken to the infirmary to sleep off her exhaustion. Dismissed."

* * *

**Academy-Servant Quarters**

The girls hadn't showered for at least a day, they all began to stink from both the fight and the stay in the tree overnight. All went to the Servant Quarters where a bath was open to the maids and menservants of the Academy. Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby and Moka jumped into the wonderfully warm water, which had been accented by the herbs that Moka kept on her to prevent her vampire powers from being sapped by it.

Mizore had found herself a giant pan that was left for the garbage and filled it with water, turning it into her own ice bath. She floated blissfully in the same room with the other girls, as they began to talk about their new lives in Halkeginia.

Ruby started off, "I'm just amazed there are so many magic users here in Halkeginia, Yukari was the first witch I met after my Mistress passed on. That was when I was 18, in less than 2 days I have met at least 20 times that number here in Halkeginia. It's exciting!"

"Only problem is that they are all nobles, and incredibly stuck up. No real nice ones here as far as I can tell," Yukari chimed in, bringing a frown to Ruby's face.

Outer Moka was washing her hair, the smell of the shampoo they had acquired for her from the noble's bath was powerful, not to mention incredibly alluring. "I just wish Tsukune could've joined us," she frowned as she mentioned her mate, '_Stubborn Tsukune, why didn't you come in with us?'_

Kurumu sighed, "It was probably for the best, the fact that we, the harem exist simply for him is enough of a shock. While I wouldn't find such a situation bothersome, I know some of the students here certainly would."

Mizore opened her eyes, "You mean that redhead Kirche?" Kurumu nodded, the girls all sighed noticeably at the mention of the Germanian. "She'll be a threat to us as long as we are here. Louise may prove to be the wild card though. She may be strong willed and stubborn, but she's also lonely. She could prove to be a potential rival."

The girls all began to hear Inner Moka speak from the Rosary, _**"I believe we need to remain vigilant, Louise's parents are supposedly highly influential here in Tristain. They are also highly religious and powerful militarily; even we couldn't survive a concentrated assault from them**_."

The girls all sighed in unison once more, as the bubbles from the soap continued to pop, leaving the room in a state of constant movement.

* * *

**Infirmary**

Montmorency awoke, founding herself lying in the Infirmary, with her body on fire from pain. She was in a partial body cast, with her right hand immobilized. She felt sharp pains across her lower right back, center abdomen, and across her right chest, '_Broken bones most likely.'_

'_I can't even get up, let alone move my head to see what was going on.'_

She managed to whisper out, "Is anyone there?" Even speaking was agonizingly painful to her; she was out of breath from simply managing the pain.

"Hmm? Oh be right there dear!" Montmorency was relieved, she could figure out what had happened to her. She had little memory of the day, and the last thing she did remember was accepting a duel condition from Valliere's male familiar.

_'I must have lost badly to end up as I did.'_

"Ah Miss Montmorency! You're finally conscious, how are you feeling?"

"My whole body feels awful, I'm hurting everywhere."

"That's to be expected I'm afraid, you were seriously injured in the duel. You have 4 cracked ribs, one with multiple fractures; three broken fingers, a lacerated liver, a bruised kidney, and a moderate concussion. We can order a healing potion that can deal with the more serious trauma together, but given the cost; standard recovery may be the better choice."

"Water magic therapy?"

"I can definitely do that for you, but it will take a long time before you are fully healed"

'_I can't afford to dishonor my family anymore, or waste their money.'_

"Low level healing potions and magic only for now, when can I be back on my feet?"

"Back on your feet? You're lucky to be alive right now, that silver-haired familiar could've easily killed you"

Montmorency was seriously confused, "Silver haired familiar?" An image of a charging familiar's two feet colliding into her returned to her memory:

"_**Learn your place!"**_

Montmorency began to shake at that thought, "Never mind, I remember now. In any case, when can I get moving again?"

The healer paused for a moment, "Actually moving and going to class will take at least two weeks, and that is a very conservative estimate. Fully healing will take much longer, and will drag out to 3 or 4 months. Therapy to regain your hand control will take that time plus an additional two months."

The healer continued, "You will however make a full recovery regardless of what we do, the concussion and organ damage is what I am concerned with. The bones are taken care of; they just need time to heal at this point."

Montmorency nodded, "Find me someone who can tell me exactly what happened during the duel."

* * *

**Louise's Room**

Louise found herself writing a letter to her family, specifically her mother on recent events at the Academy. She knew she had to have her parents come by sooner rather than later to acknowledge her, as well as show her familiars their place. The only question remained, what could they do to her in the process?

Louise's mother, Karin Desiree de La Valliere was a retired airborne commander whose exploits were legendary across the continent. Her runic name "The Heavy Wind" was a phrase that could easily make most soldiers and officers cower in moments.

She taught the Rule of Steel in her household, a belief that no Valliere may ever surrender, give ground, or attempt to compromise with an opposing force. She also spars with each member of her family nearly daily, except for Cattleya, to ensure they are all strong enough to fight, let alone be called members of the Valliere family.

Louise missed Cattleya most of all though, she was gentle, sweet, and always caring for Little Louise (as she was called by her family). Unfortunately she was always ill and in general poor health, meaning she could rarely leave the house, let alone find her own path in the world. Louise hoped to see her soon, but just wondered when that would be.

Louise began to write,_ Dear Mother _. . .

* * *

**Vestry Square**

The small house like structure had been built in a few hours to Moka's specifications. It was two stories, with a basement. The first floor acted as a common area, with dining facilities, a kitchen, a reinforced sparring room, and two guest rooms.

The second floor held the residences for each member of the Harem, while small, each room was larger than the dorm rooms they had at Yokai. All the rooms had a desk, a full bed, and a dresser for clothing. All the rooms also had their own window they could open if desired. Moka's room had been made the largest, per Osmond's request, befitting her status as a noble. She had a queen bed and the same luxuries the other rooms had, along with a small veranda.

The basement held the house's bathing areas, with a small sauna, two different tubs, either hot or cold depending on what the user wished for. Makeshift herbs had been acquired for Moka's use, most were grown locally and could be gathered quickly. It also room for a shower, which had yet to be installed. They had been given a maid (which Moka had insisted would be Siesta) for keeping the small apartment building cleaned up and running smoothly. She would also help with various tasks in the building.

Most of the mages working on the project were exhausted by the end of the day; they all received countless smiles, thanks, and/or handshakes of gratitude from the new residents. Many students were surprised at the accommodations they had been given on such short notice. Louise had come by and approved of the building for her familiars, and thanked all who had worked on it. She also asked that someone come wake her up at dawn so she could get ready for the day.

Siesta on the other hand was at a level of nervousness she had only previously shown when Count Mott came to the Academy to search for a new toy. She would be helping actual monsters keep their house clean, she didn't know what she would discover, and paled at what could happen to her.

Tsukune saw her emotional firestorm and walked up to her, "Miss Siesta, you have nothing to fear from any of us. We aren't a bunch of savages, we have manners and we don't eat human beings. So relax, there are perks for working for us you know." Siesta saw him give a genuine smile and found herself relaxed by it. She was entranced by Tsukune, his physical scars and physique were stunning, and had already made her faint before. She could only hope she was falling love with such an amazing man.

'_He'd be an amazing catch to bring home to see the family, human or not. I bet he could do amazing things with that body, as well as what's attached . . _.'

Tsukune saw her face go beet red and start to drool from the thought, and had to stifle a laugh. That sort of attention was something he was used to, but he wasn't going to call the young maid out on it.

'_Just another day I suppose._'

* * *

**Familiar Dorms**

**Early Morning**

Tsukune found himself up just before dawn, and stretched out, making a noticeable series of "Pops" across his body. His own injuries from the day before had long since healed, and left a small clean scar on his already scarred chest. He changed into clothes that had been provided for him by the school, a basic mage robe with none of the flashier bits. Given the size of it however, it was rather comfortable to wear.

Tsukune washed his face and went outside in the Court, where dawn was just starting to poke through. He was not unnoticed however, as several students began to watch as he silently jogged towards the dorm where Louise's room was.

He easily went up three stairs at a time, slowing down only for students and staff who were up and about at that hour. He went over to Louise's room knocked on the door, and entered.

He found little Louise asleep in her bed, quietly giving off a slight snore from her comical open mouth. Tsukune began to hear her talking in her sleep, "Chi-nee-sama . . . quit pinching my cheeks . . ." The sleep talking stopped as soon as it started, as the snores continued, unabated. Tsukune frowned, he hated to do this, but he had to get Louise up and get her going for the morning. As a former student himself, he knew the drag of waking up early.

"Louise, it's time to wake up!" Tsukune began pushing on her shoulders as the little strawberry blonde slowly roused from her sleep.

"Mynah. 5 for minutes Mother." Tsukune couldn't stifle a laugh and let it out, just as Louise woke up completely, smacking him straight in the jaw with her pillow. It hit with a remarkable amount of force given Louise's dainty size and strength.

"WHO ARE YOU?! And what are you doing in my room!"

Tsukune simply deadpanned, "I'm your familiar, waking you up as you asked Louise."

"That's not possible . . . oh wait, I remember. Never mind. Help me dress"

"Help you dress? Ahh!" Tsukune turned away to see Louise stripping out of her night gown, now completely naked. He had little interest in getting a nosebleed out of someone underage as Louise.

"We are getting dangerously close to kiddy porn territory here!"

"Why are you behaving that way? Servants always dress their masters for the day, it is not a sexual act, nor is it intended to be crude or disturbing."

"Where I am from Louise, dressing someone, regardless of who they are is an act of intimacy, especially for young adults like us. I don't even dress or see my mate without some clothing on, let alone naked. Well I did see Kurumu naked once . . ." Tsukune noticeably shivered at the sight.

Louise sighed, pointed to her dresser and closet, "Just pull out a skirt, a blouse, a mantle, and a pair of underwear. I'll handle this since you clearly can't do so yourself." Tsukune grabbed all the clothes, but found himself rethinking his decision as he picked up a pair of panties from the dresser.

'_Little pink bow? Really?'_

"Give it here fam-Tsukune," Louise spoke somewhat louder than before, and Tsukune turned around, relieved that his responsibilities were mostly over. "So why were you so disturbed at seeing Kurumu naked Tsukune?"

Tsukune found himself nearly jumping out of his skin at Louise's question, "I was unprepared for the, ahem, image of a naked woman showing up as I was bathing privately." '_Real smooth idiot!_'

Louise was obviously unconvinced, "Uh huh, well it's no matter, time to head down to breakfast and then class."

* * *

**Alviss Hall**

Breakfast went as it normally did, however today was rather different then most days. Instead of students approaching Louise to antagonize her, most were staying well clear. Everyone had heard of the duel that went bad yesterday, leaving Montmorency in critical condition. People were relieved to hear that she would recover fully from her injuries, particularly Guiche, who found himself personally responsible.

Louise sat down at her typical spot at the table and began to eat breakfast, as Tsukune stood at parade rest by the wall. He kept an eye out for any potential troublemakers who would be a problem for him and Louise.

Kirche approached Louise, "So Zero, did you hear? Your familiars almost killed Montmorency; I heard the Palace may get involved, what are you going to do about it?" Louise noted Kirche's attempt to get a rise out of her, but she was in no mood to play the Germanian's game. She continued to eat, uninterested in anything Kirche had to say to her.

Louise knew she was in serious trouble, being called to the Headmaster's office was never a good thing, and yesterday was no exception. There was little doubt that the Church and the Palace would become involved in the events that had taken place at the Academy. What they would do however remained to be seen, though her familiars weren't terribly concerned.

"Valliere! You even in there?" Kirche began tapping her knuckles against Louise's head.

Tsukune sighed, _'I best get involved to prevent a blow up. I don't need her making another rash decision like the other night.'_

"Kirche, if you would please stop smacking your knuckles against Louise?"

Kirche gave a shriek and nearly jumped through the roof. _'How did he sneak up on me like that?'_

Tsukune smiled politely, the Germanian did nothing but annoy him. Dealing with annoying girls and their hormones was something of a specialty for him, time to have a little fun.

Kirche got defensive, "You aren't going to try anything on me are you?" She spoke in an obviously flirtatious tone, a tone which Tsukune couldn't resist going after her for.

"Depends, what would you like me to try on you?" Tsukune gave Kirche a sly grin and a flash of red, cat eyes. He could immediately feel her heart rate rising, she clearly enjoyed the attention, but it was time to cut their visit short, "Louise, I am going to head back to the house and make sure the girls are up alright?"

"Alright, just be back for class Tsukune," Louise responded, not turning from her waffles. Tsukune nodded and stuck out her tongue at Kirche, getting the reaction he had hoped for, before running off.

Tabitha had shown up and had little to say as usual.

"Pervert."

* * *

**Familiar Dorms**

Tsukune ran back to the dorms to find Sylphid, Tabitha's dragon resting comfortably next to the house, clearly comfortable with the presence the Yokai familiars gave her.

'_Dragon is obviously smart, and knows where the safest place in the Academy is,_' Tsukune mused silently as he ran back into the house. He got half way through the house before seeing a nearly naked Yukari being chased by an equally bare Kurumu being chased around the common area. Tsukune found the sight so funny he actually blended into the shadows to see just how wild it got. He had fun with Kirche, now it was time to have fun with his girls.

Kurumu had tackled Yukari to the ground and began tickling her all over her body, getting massive giggles and laughter out of both of them. Tsukune sighed; it was time to end this game, if anything for the sake of NOT getting a bloody nose. He cleared his throat, and looked to the two half naked teenagers with a sly grin, "What? Didn't invite me?"

To say the girls' reaction was spectacular would be underselling it, "TSUKUNE! DON'T LOOK!" In addition to their outburst they both managed to pale and blush darker then blood simultaneously, leaving a rather entertaining color palette on their faces.

He began to chuckle and just walked towards the stairs and went up, time to make sure the rest of the girls were up and about. It was almost time for class and they needed to learn as much as they could about this world so they could learn to survive.

'_It is like we are a big, happy family. In a way, I hope that this never ends for us,'_ Tsukune found a warm smile across his face, as well as slightly wet eyes.

'_Happiness._'

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done! My one shot for my SC/FOZ Crossover Season Interlude should be out late this month, so stay tuned!**

**NOTE! The Next actual chapter is coming out April 2nd or 3rd (THE HIATUS IS OVER!), it turns out I will be out of town (and out of internet range) over Easter with family. So it'll be a few extra days!**


	4. Sickbay

**A/N: The Story Continues earlier then expected! FINALLY! A slightly shorter Chapter 4 is incoming after some review answers!**

**DeathNoteFan: The gang is a bit more united then they were in the anime and manga series, I simply attributed that to another year in school together.**

**DarkFrodo: Going to be a far more detail, and character driven story then HttZQ was. Less action as well, but with a strong focus on romance and maturing.**

**Shadowsong: I was going for a more filled out chapter there, I wanted to improve the amount of content that was there, rather then add a whole bunch of filler that doesn't do much but take up space. I won't have another combat scene for a little while, but it will give me time to flush out a good story from it.**

**Prodigal Priest: She can certainly try however =) Thanks for your thoughts on the chapter though, I appreciate it**

**BlackholeLord: I'm working on making it better, but it's barely passing my own standards for the moment.**

**Argorok: I'm glad it's got your attention, and I appreciate the continued readership.**

**Nairomof: It'll only get better, trust me!**

**Nobody (Guest): OOC is something I specialize in; I don't like characters that stay IC for the whole time, or the majority of the time. I believe characters like the ones I write about can, and should change themselves fairly rapidly. I do understand my way of writing has alienated people before, particularly those who are firm followers of all forms of canon from a story, but I believe this is the best way for me to write, rather than stick to an IC majority.**

**As always, read, review, discuss. Most importantly though? Enjoy.**

* * *

**Yokai Academy**

**Headmaster's Office**

Mikogami hadn't slept in nearly two days; he couldn't, not with the greatest heroes since the War with Humans missing on another world, or even plane of existence. The Dark Lord was stressed out from the constant status updates several of the parents had asked for. He was usually always supremely confident, but felt true pressure for the first time since fighting Alucard himself with the other Dark Lords. In a sense, they were humanity's greatest heroes too, though they would never be recognized for such actions.

'_Another status update, no progress.'_

* * *

**Magic Academy-Familiar Dorms**

Tsukune continued walking up the stairs in their new home, surprised just how silently he could move around the house. '_Those Earth mages knew what they were doing when they built all this_.' He cleared his head and continued to Moka's room where he knocked, and then entered. Moka was still fast asleep in her nightgown that she had been given.

Tsukune couldn't help but marvel just how beautiful his Moka had become in their years of high school. Her alabaster skin tone made her seem angelic just from looking at her, let alone getting to know her. He smiled, '_Enough gawking, time to get her up and get everyone going_.'

Tsukune shook Moka's shoulders, "Moka, it's time to wake up, we've got class this morning!" On cue, Moka seemed to spring up and scream, seeing a guy in her room was NOT something the Shinso vampire was used to.

He got a good shove into the wall, and was flattened against it, "What are you doing in my room!?"

Tsukune managed to move his head to look at Moka, "I was trying to get you up, we have class with Louise today, remember?"

Moka frowned, "I'm sorry Tsukune! I didn't mean to push you that hard! I was just surprised that's all."

Tsukune reformed his face and smiled, "It's alright Moka"

"Tsukune . . ."

"Moka . . ."

"Tsukune . . ."

"Moka-"

"CAPCHUUUU!"

* * *

**Infirmary**

Montmorency was once again in serious pain from her injuries, after a wave of muscle spasms came through, disturbing her still setting ribs.

"Gyahh!" She gave a painful, strained gasp of breath as the spasms subsided.

*CRASH*

"Owww that one hurt."

Montmorency looked out of the corner of her eyes towards the sound of the human being meeting stone floor; along with the short quip along with it, and was surprised to see Guiche stumbling into her private room that she had been given for the duration of her stay.

Guiche looked up to see Montmorency looked down at him, a smile and a set of tears across her face, "Hey darling."

Montmorency blushed, Guiche may be a playboy who never realized how much he hurt her, but he was a playboy that Montmorency loved unconditionally. Both had been lovers for years, and their relationship survived through all the troubles that both had been through.

Guiche actually began to break out in tears, "My dear Montmorency, please forgive this weak willed man for causing this whole situation."

Montmorency was shocked to see him literally groveling towards her, his face buried into the stone floor of the infirmary. He never apologized like this to her, or anyone for that matter.

"Guiche . . . will you forgive me?"

Guiche's head tilted upwards just enough to allow eye contact between the two blondes, "What for beautiful? This remains my fault and only mine, I should've taken more care to keep that vial safe."

"I'm sorry for believing that you would give it to another girl. You may not be the most faithful man," Guiche's neck twitched, "But you truly love only me. I was foolish, and completely immature to think otherwise. For that I am truly sorry." Tears began to emerge from her already red and puffy eyes and she found herself being embraced by Guiche nearly instantly.

"Don't ever leave me like that again, you understand me MonMon?"

Montmorency smiled and nodded, "I understand-." Montmorency had her speech interrupted as Guiche smacked his lips against hers, tears in his own eyes.

"No more words, 'Fragrance.'"

* * *

**Fenrir Archives**

Professor Colbert was beside himself, after the revelations of just who Louise's familiars truly were, he had not been able to keep himself asleep. He was simply too curious about their backgrounds and some of the runes they carried.

'While the girls all carry typical runes across various parts of their bodies, the one the male held, Tsukune, is an odd one that brings back memories of my scholarly days after my service.'

He reached his last book, the Familiars of Brimir and found himself staring emptily at an image of a single rune, "Gandalfr . . ."

* * *

**Earth Hall**

Tsukune rubbed his neck where Moka had bitten into him, '_It really hurt this morning, I wonder why?_'

All the girls were on him as he made his way with Louise to her first class of the day, earning looks of disgust, fear, and most often, jealousy. Louise was amazed at the sheer amount of attention that one familiar could bring. Sure, he was cute and easy on the eyes, but he was a commoner, less than a man. Why the girls fawned over him and the boys over his little harem was beyond her.

"I'm sorry for biting you this morning Tsukune, I couldn't help myself," Moka apologized, with a look that just screamed '_I have no regrets_.'

"You liar! You just want him for his blood Moka!"

"Says the girl who rubs his pneumatic knockers in his face every day!"

"I don't know what you all want him for, but I want to have his baby."

Louise and company entered the classroom, making it go silent nearly instantly. It seemed there was more than one reason behind their sudden silence; the wide eyes that some of the students were giving to the familiars. Tsukune cleared his throat, "Believe me, you don't want to know." Laughter escaped the student body, as the little mage and harem took their positions on the back wall of the room.

The sudden change in volume wasn't lost on Louise as she scowled and continued walking to her standard seat. If anyone was excited to be here, it was Yukari and Ruby. The witches wanted to know just how magic was done in Halkeginia compared to the system they normally use. Class began as a large, rather husky lady walked in.

"Hello class! I am Miss Chevreuse the Red Clay, and I will be teaching you Earth Magic this year. It seems you were all successful in summoning your familiars this year, especially you Miss Valliere! Multiple human familiars is an impressive and previously thought impossible summon!"

Louise nodded, but someone had to yell out, "Quit faking it Zero! Quit paying those commoners to be your familiars!"

Mizore raised an ice-blue eyebrow, "He seems rather fat, doesn't he Kurumu?"

Kurumu grinned, "Oh yeah, the thundering titan. Wonder what HIS runic name is. 'The Common Cold' maybe?"

Kirche grinned, '_That was bloody brilliant!_'

"It is NOT The Common Cold, I am Malicorne de Grandple the Windward! I am the son of a count!"

Mizore glared, and snapped her fingers, turning Malicorne into a giant block of ice, "Now you truly are, 'The Common Cold.'"

Louise was stunned, along with the rest of the students in the classroom, just wondering how much control Mizore had over water and ice.

Kurumu fist bumped Mizore, "Talk about a double whammy! ZING!"

"Miss Valliere! Unfreeze Malicorne this instant!"

Louise gave a sad nod to Mizore, who snapped her fingers once again, shattering the block, leaving a shivering Malicorne as he started sneezing. The rest of the class began to laugh until a wag from the Professor's wand silenced them, with her namesake red clay stuffed into their mouths.

Ruby was visibly impressed by the state of precise alchemy that Chevreuse displayed, "Professor, if I may ask, how you are able to control such a specific alchemical reaction within the student's mouths? How do you keep that exchange from going out of control?"

Miss Chevreuse seemed surprised and delighted someone had actually asked a question, rather continue their bantering. She went into the explanation of the effect, which Ruby and Yukari wrote down word for word in their notebook, after she had finished, both young witches bowed lightly and went back to their note taking.

"Are you two familiars' magic users yourselves?"

Both the Yokai Witches nodded, "Yes, though our magic system is far different then your own. This has been incredibly enlightening, thank you again Professor."

'_Very polite bunch of familiars, surprising_.' Chevreuse nodded and continued, "Today students I will demonstrate for you basic transmutation that you can use to convert various materials to those you desire, based on your magical skill level. Observe!"

She pulled out several pebbles and whispered a three word incantation, turning said pebbles into bright, golden rocks.

Kirche seemed stunned, "Is that gold Miss Chevreuse?!"

"No my dear, it is merely brass," Kirche sat down in disappointment, "Only Square class mages can create gold, I myself am only a Triangle class."

Ruby turned to Louise, "Square and triangles?"

Louise scowled, "The more points a mage as the stronger their magic is!"

"Please no private chatter during class Miss Valliere, since you are so confident in your abilities to be speaking during class, why don't you come down and try alchemy yourself?"

Kirche got a little wide eyed, "Um Professor, that isn't a very good idea to have Louise try magic."

The familiars looked to one another, _'Something is going to go down._'

"Why is that Miss Zerbst? She works harder then virtually any student here, and her grades are the highest in the class for theory; why shouldn't she attempt this?"

"Accidents tend to happen when she casts her magic!"

"Nonsense! Come on down Louise, and give it a try."

Louise nodded and walked down the stairs, with each approaching step students became frightened, and began to shield themselves with wards or their books. Louise whispered the incantation, and pointed her wand to the pebbles as they started to glow massively, giving off a massive Yokai power surge.

Tsukune noticed it immediately, "Everyone get down!" The Vampire Ghoul pulled off his Rosary that normally seals his vampiric power, shoving the Professor out of the way before embracing Louise, as the whole world seemed to explode around him. The sheer overpressure washed over him like a tidal wave, nearly knocking him into a wall, had he not anchored himself down.

The whole blast only lasted two seconds, but left the entire room in complete ruin, save for a large section blocked by Tsukune and a ward he put up. The room was covered in soot and ash, most people were in pain or unable to move. Tsukune was in far worse condition however, his clothes had been completely blasted off, save for a well placed pair of pants; after taking a few steps, collapsed in a heap on the classroom floor. The entire harem looked past an impromptu ice wall and saw a weakened, half conscious Tsukune lying on the floor.

"TSUKUNE!" The girls all ran down to him, and saw several pieces of shrapnel and burns across his back, but otherwise remarkable uninjured. Louise however was dumbfounded, her familiars felt the blast coming, and not from experience.

"YOU ARE A ZERO! YOU KNOW THAT VALLIERE!" Kirche screamed at the top of her voice, her hair left in a frazzled, snagged state, now mostly black and brown rather than her standard red. The man next to her had not acted as shield and instead sought cover under his desk.

"I just messed up a little, that's all." Louise kept an emotionless appearance and seemed uninterested in Tsukune's or the Professor's well being.

Several students were dazed and took a few minutes to leave, while Professor Chevreuse was out cold on the ground, Moka swore she saw actual spirals in her eyes from the impact.

"Someone call the infirmary!"

* * *

**Louise's Room**

Louise finished changing out of her destroyed clothing, and was preparing to head back to clean up the classroom when she was interrupted by the harem walking into her room unannounced.

"What do you all want? Here to gloat just like everyone else?"

Yukari twirled her wand and dropped a washbin right in front of Louise's face spooking her, "What was that for?!"

"To try to get you to shut up, we are here to talk to you, like ADULTS," Ruby spoke, putting emphasis on the ADULTS part of the sentence. "I think I understand why you may be having trouble casting the magic here Mistress."

Louise stopped what she was doing, "What are you thinking exactly familiar?"

Ruby was visibly annoyed, but continued, "When you began your incantation, you put out a massive amount of Yokai energy; it was nothing like anything that the other mages did."

"So what? I put out a certain energy wave, what does mean, or even matter?"

I don't know for sure, but your magic may either be too strong for your body or for your wand to accurately control."

"What do you mean by too strong? I can't do any magic period! I've tried all the elements, nothing works!" Louise immediately broke down and began to cry.

All of them crowded around here and put her into a giant group hug, holding the little mage tightly.

"You're never alone Louise, don't ever forget that. We all used to be lonely, unhappy with our lives, wondering where the next day would go, with no hope for the future."

Louise's eyes widened, "Y-y-you are all so happy though, why is it you are happy and I am not?"

Outer Moka gave a sad smile, "Tsukune is the reason we all live now, he gave each one of us a whole new outlook on life, and we all owe him a great debt for doing so. He saved me from being taken advantage of by a brutish student for example, and being my first friend ever."

"Moka isn't alone on that," Kurumu chimed in, "He saved me from Inner Moka when she was about to kill me. I had tried killing both of them, and even tried to use Love Charm on him to turn him into my slave. He saved me from becoming just another wandering soul. He is my Destined One, the one I will spend the rest of my days loving."

Louise sniffled; she was simply stunned from what she had heard so far from just Outer Moka and Kurumu. '_Had they really been through so much pain and suffering? And how in the Hell did that boy survive all that trouble?'_

Yukari spoke up, "I originally tormented Tsukune after I started chasing after Moka. I used a voodoo doll to control him, attacked him with cleaning supplies, and even do unsightly things to Kurumu while being controlled. When I was all alone and attacked by three lizard men, Tsukune took a blow that was meant for me. He was still human then, so he could've easily died from those wounds. He's also my first love," Yukari began to babble incoherently and start rubbing her legs together, getting her narrow scowls from all present.

Mizore cleared her throat and began, "Tsukune means the world to me, and he saved me from an eternity of loneliness, an empty existence. When I lashed out at a teacher who took advantage of me, he didn't run; he came towards the sound of danger. Even when I nearly impaled him on my ice sculptures, he never let go of me, and always vouched for my innocence. That's when I knew he was the One for me, and why I am going to have his children, the sooner the better."

An awkward silence filled the room before Louise nervously spoke up, "W-w-w-why so anxious to get started Mizore? And so young too?"

Mizore closed her eyes and frowned, "My people, the Snow Maidens are dying out, we not only have trouble finding suitable mates, but also have a very short fertility time. We are typically barren before we reach 30."

Louise's jaw dropped, "T-t-that young?!"

"The situation is the same for Succubae, we can only reproduce with our Destined One. Any Succubus, or the male version, the Incubus can only be born from such a union. Other than that individual, we are infertile, and if we are rejected by our Destined Ones, we die. We live off of passion and desire, but without it, we simply can't exist.

Louise was horrified at what she was hearing; her familiars had endured pain and suffering the likes of which she couldn't begin to comprehend. It wasn't just difficult for her, or commoners; the creatures humans despised and feared had their own failings and struggles.

"I was most likely the most difficult person to become indebted to Tsukune, although for all intents and reasons he should've taken my head when I lost control of my magic and turned into a rage filled monster. I almost took his life in front of everyone's eyes, and would've paid the price for it, had fate not intervened," Ruby found herself tearing up, in shame over what she did that fateful summer night two years earlier.

Louise stood up, still sniffling, and bowed her head in apology towards the girls, "I'm sorry for automatically thinking you were coming to mock me. Let's go clean up the classroom okay?" The girls smiled, and nodded. The gaggle of girls went down to the now destroyed classroom, and began picking up destroyed furniture and sweeping away ash and other debris.

Thankfully, with all the familiars Louise had summoned, she had managed to clean the entire classroom is less the half an hour.

"I guess I won't be missing Lunch after all," Louise smiled.

Louise was ecstatic that her typical clean up time had been so drastically reduced; she was able to complete a two hour task in as little as 20 minutes. It seemed that her familiars were not only helpful in keeping things running smoothly, but keeping her spirits up.

"Hey Louise?"

She turned her head to Moka, "Yes?"

"Can we go see Tsukune and make sure he's alright?"

Louise nodded, "Just don't go anywhere else, in case I need to find you. I have other classes a bit later on, so come down to the dining hall when you're done."

"Thank you!" Moka gave Louise a bear hug, and out of the blue . . .

CAPCHUU!

"Gyah! Careful Moka that hurt!" The nobles around looked at a blushing Moka, clearly embarrassed from losing her inhibitions for blood again. Louise gave a gentle punch to Moka's arm, earning a fake gasp of pain, getting a few giggles from the harem and surrounding nobles.

The girls ran out of the massive dining hall and towards the infirmary, where Tsukune had already begun to regain consciousness.

Louise found herself smiling, '_It could've been a lot worse I suppose.'_

* * *

Tsukune rubbed his eyes and stretched, the sound of popping vertebrae and tendons scaring the nurse off of her stool.

"Are you okay Mister Familiar?"

Tsukune nodded, "Yes ma'am; I was just a bit tired from the blast earlier on. I get far more abuse just from being with the rest of the girls. You can call me Tsukune in any case; you will probably have us all in here at least a few times before Louise leaves this institution."

The healer nodded, "Just making sure you are in good shape, I'll let you get out of here-."

The door to the infirmary was thrown open as the girls ran inside to look for Tsukune, "Something tells me I won't be getting up just yet."

All five of the girls heard Tsukune's wisecrack and ran to his room and jumped on top of him. When the healer came by she saw a massive dog pile on the bed as the girls fought for positions closest to the young man.

'_Ah, what it's like to be young again_,' the healer smiled at the thought.

Tsukune had it tough, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Guiche heard the commotion and went to see the other guest in the classroom, finding Tsukune being crushed by five giddy schoolgirls who all loved him absolutely.

'_He may be a commoner, but what makes me not feel superior to him like any other?'_

* * *

**That Evening-Familiar Dorm**

Rumors had been spreading that Guiche had been skipping class and spending day and night with her in the infirmary. It was downright remarkable how public opinion had changed for the playboy's behavior as of late.

Louise decided to take the time to get to know her familiars more in depth, not knowing enough had proven disastrous during the duel with Montmorency. He wanted to know as much as she could, since her own future as a student and as a noble counted on it.

"So back in your world, do normal humans know about your kind?"

The familiars all shook their heads as Tsukune spoke for them, "No, people in general do not know of Yokai, and their continued presence both in their own dimension as well as that of normal humans. Many legends of what Yokai used to be like still dominate human folklore and culture, so humans are both untrusting of such beings and yet fascinated by them. There are some who likely know however, and actively attempt to disrupt the peace process wherever it occurs."

"One such organization was Fairy Tale, a pro-Yokai terrorist group that used intimidation, extortion, blackmail, and murder to destroy any chance for peace between humans and Yokai. They were extremists, and had no moral compass. If it meant victory for them, Fairy Tale would perform any act, no matter how heinous."

Louise gasped, "How bad did it get?"

Tsukune closed his eyes, "It couldn't have been any worse. Moka's own step mother and elder sisters were Fairy Tale's commander and high ranking lieutenants respectively. They kidnapped Moka to use her blood to resurrect an ancient and infinitely brutal vampire lord named Alucard." Louise was shocked, Royals using their family and relatives as pawns in political gains was one thing, but as sacrifices or simply because they could? It was simply unimaginable to the young mage, "They succeeded in this endeavor, and we were forced to mount an assault with just ourselves and a few others. While we were eventually able to destroy Alucard, we had taken severe casualties, and nearly all of us died in the fighting. I actually had to remove all of my power limiters to fight Alucard in the flesh, which as these girls will tell you, is a terrifying proposition in itself."

Louise seemed completely blown away by the description of the adventures the group had had together, "What would've happened if this Fairy Tale had succeeded?"

"Armageddon," Inner Moka spoke from within the Rosary, "All human life on the planet would've been eradicated, if not all life period, including all Yokai."

"When you brought us here, we had just finished our own basic education, and became adults. While the human world knows nothing of us, we are effectively living legends in the Yokai World for what we did. Everyone back home is likely looking for a way to bring us back and it may just happen. The Dark Lords are powerful, and we all know them personally. My father especially would stop at nothing to see me returned home to him."

Louise closed her eyes, she had a serious issue here. Not only was she holding familiars that could be considered potentially blasphemous or even evil to the Church, she was holding a group of genuine heroes. They were people, who had fought, and nearly died for a world that would've simply destroyed them should they appear to them. Not to mention they were heroes to their own kind, and she was holding them back. Her situation continued to become more and more complex each day that passed.

Louise frowned, "Very well, I will help you all return to your world. I can't promise anything though."

Tsukune nodded, "That's fair, we'll continue to help you out anyway we can here. Agreed girls?"

Nods went through the harem, and Kurumu decided to chirp up, "So Louise, care to join us in the bath tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap folks! Zero and a Vampire has returned to active status with the publish of this episode. Need not worry, it won't be going away any time soon. Remember to take a look at my Hail to the Zero Queen OVA series ****for your final hint for Season 2!**

**ALSO! A poll for public opinion regarding a familiar for Tiffania is available to be voted on at my profile page, so take a look and set your vote!**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed reading my story, and hope to see you next time =)**


	5. Wide-Eyed Yokai

**A/N: Hey everybody! Episode 5 coming up right after this review answering! I apologize for the bad post yesterday, glitch on my end. Enjoy!  
**

**Reishin Amara: I put so much thought into these episodes, I'm glad you are enjoying it all. Other FOZ ideas? Check my profile page; I've posted a few possibilities.**

**Shadowsong: I want to immerse the reader using imagery and making sure that function meets form within the story. Doing so also helps me focus on the setting and people. I wrote about 4500 words in one sitting yesterday on another story when I got into that focus; I strive for that every time I enter the 'Zone.'**

**Blackholelord: Writing a 2-anime X-Over is a lot tougher for me then Hail to the Zero Queen has been, so I'm happy I've done as good as I have done previously. I'm thinking the additional canon is putting more pressure on me to get it right the first time, forcing me to take my time.**

**Prodigal Priest: It may grow, but the question is, will the girls of Yokai let their man get stolen? I appreciate the heads up about the spelling, I'll try to keep that cleaned up the best I can from here on out. =)**

**DarkFrodo: It's a bit slow at the moment, but I want to build that drama design that I desire for this story. A bit of action coming up in this story, a lot of drama and a few limes this chapter! **

**(PS: Get more episodes of your FOZ series up! I'm eating that one up!)**

**Hot tub shenanigans coming up next episode! **

**Strong sexual content is present in this episode, reader discretion is advised. First Lime(s)?**

* * *

**Magic Academy-Familiar Dorms**

Kurumu found herself waking up half off her bed, with her head bent at a weird angle and her camisole nightgown falling off of her. As soon as she began to move she fell to the floor with a rather sudden and brutish smack of flesh on stone, earning a notable "Eeep!"

She rubbed her eyes; it was another day in Halkeginia, as a familiar. The Succubus was still pissed at Tsukune for agreeing to become a familiar for Louise, a position that her ancestors had been forcefully put into for centuries of pagan rituals. They were called by sorcerers, and eventually enslaved as sacrifices to pagan Gods or as forms of tribute to raiding savages during the Dark Ages.

Yet she couldn't hate Tsukune for what he had done, he was looking out for them all, their safety. If they hadn't agreed to the little firecracker's conditions there was a good chance they would end up outlaws and without a way to get home. Kurumu extended her wings, and tail as she removed her pajamas, examining them for any damage or abnormalities.

Her mother had taught her when she was younger that the condition of her wings and tail were often an excellent barometer of her own physical and mental health. As she used a mirror to scan them she only saw a healthy deep magenta tint across all of their surfaces, giving Kurumu a smile. She continued her morning rituals, as she began to stretch herself out, along with her talons; making sure she had no pulled muscles or damage to either set of talons.

Kurumu looked into her rather small wardrobe, and found a simple tunic and a loincloth for underwear, making her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. While the Succubus had no problem going in bare attire, this was a bit extreme considering where she was at. She slid her nightgown back on and went downstairs, to see if they had any clean (or less dirty) clothes to wear.

* * *

Mizore awoke to find that she was uncomfortably warm, and most of the frost in her room had melted overnight. The Snow Maiden slowly got out of bed, and began to coat her room in frost to keep her own body temperature down low enough to be comfortable as she walked to the bathroom. As she sat down, she began to think of how things had been going so far in this new, strange land.

She had dreamt once again of carrying Tsukune's child to term, to have it only end just moments before a successful delivery. It was unbelievably frustrating for her; she only had a limited time to have the children that would help replenish her own people's population. Given Tsukune's obviously powerful Yokai blood, it would only serve to make any children they have stronger than most.

'_I need to have his child, soon. I don't know if I'll be here forever or just a short time. If it's the former, I need to get started now and have as many as possible before I it becomes too late.'_

Mizore unfortunately had to deal with the rest of the girls and their infatuation with him. If it were the two of them, Mizore would likely be on her third pregnancy by now; she had been with Tsukune for nearly three years, and hadn't even had the chance to share her bed with him. It was a fact that not only embarrassed her, but also made her look bad in front of her own tribe.

'_Mother never had to deal with a Shinso vampire, a succubus, and two horny witches to get Dad; I wish she would stop pressuring me so much.'_

Well, maybe a Succubus. Mizore closed her eyes and saw an image of her own mother and Kurumu's dueling in the cafeteria on visitation day.

Unlike Kurumu, Mizore found this servitude to be a potential opportunity for her to lay down roots with Tsukune (among other things). Mizore knew she wouldn't be the first though, Moka had every right to go first with Tsukune, and Mizore was near the back of the line.

Mizore knew though, only she could be the perfect one for him.

* * *

Yukari woke up, her black hair in tangles from sleeping in a ball of blankets and pillows. She was the youngest of the harem, but easily the most adventurous of the entire group. She was an extremely sexual young woman, almost unnaturally so, given that she is only 14 years old. Yukari had skipped some four grades to meet up with Tsukune and the others in high school when she herself could barely enter middle school. She still stood in front of everyone though; she was class Valedictorian three years in a row.

She was excited to go back to class again today and learn new things in magic and even noble society. For witches, the thought of nobility or a proper station were merely pipe dreams. They were border beings, unaccepted by either humans or other Yokai. She just wanted to belong somewhere, and she found that with Tsukune. The possibility of receiving a noble title and land, while unlikely, was incredibly tempting to her. It could give her something to take back to her home village and family as a trophy.

Ruby was much the same as Yukari, academically motivated, intelligent, both were Witches and both were incredible sexual deviants. Things such as threesomes and S&M were completely normal topics for them, given Yukari's rampant bisexuality and Ruby's flare for the leather and latex.

Ruby was a bit more grown up then Yukari, but possibly even more depraved. She was 20 years old, and due to her isolation, was celibate her entire life. When she had met Tsukune and made her way to Yokai Academy that changed, but Ruby never knew love until she fell for Tsukune, just like all the girls had before her. She had decorated her own room with various objects she had repurposed into various phallic devices for her own perversions.

* * *

Moka woke up herself, the light from the veranda doors blinding her briefly before she became used to the powerful dawn. The young Shinso vampire always had a way of looking good no matter what state she was in; whether half asleep or a beaten pulp (like the fight with Kuyo had been), she always came out looking great as well as smelling great. Her pink hair was only truly in shambles when she woke in the morning, every other time it was pristine, both in appearance and in scent. Moka was the shyest of them all, curious about the world, and madly in love with Tsukune, the man she wanted not just to have as a mate, but as a husband as well. She was soft, warm-hearted, and full of happiness and positive energy. It was widely considered that she had the best chance with Tsukune, given how close both had become during their years at Yokai together.

Inner Moka, the actual core personality of the Moka most people see was rather different in behavior. Not only was she extremely aggressive and possessive, she was a sly red-blooded woman, with the Goddess like figure to match. Alabaster skin, mixed with absolutely bodacious curves, and tone muscle made keeping one's eyes off of her next to impossible to achieve. She also had a powerful presence that she was unafraid to use to get her way. She was a natural politician and fighter, graceful yet gave unforgiving brutality to her enemies.

This morning though, Moka woke up from a rather, erotic dream with Tsukune as the main protagonist, and lover without restraint. She blushed madly, finding her pajamas both disheveled and with a noticeable source of moisture between her thighs. Moka started hoping that Inner hadn't noticed her state of mind at that moment.

'_**Another dream huh?"**_

Moka squeaked, '_I don't know what you're talking about!'_

Busted.

'_**You're a terrible liar Outer, we share the same mind and body, and I see and feel everything.' **_

Moka blushed furiously; she put her hands over her face and rolled around in bed.

'_**Don't you worry; I had a good time too. He is a very generous lover, for a half breed.'**_

Moka gasped, _'That was uncalled for Inner!'_

_**Careful, you're thinking impure thoughts again,' **_a teasing voice came to Outer as she looked down and saw the state of her crotch and instantly jumped up.

Moka's face blushed even deeper, now completely crimson in appearance, she ran into the bathroom to relieve herself before she forgot (or lost) all her bodily functions.

* * *

Tsukune was long since up however, as the head of the group, he had the responsibility of representing the harem to Louise. He unfortunately still had to get her up in the morning and get unwanted views of her mostly naked body once she began to change.

'_You would think I would've been used to all of it by now.'_

"Louise, do you HAVE to change while I'm still in the room?!"

Louise glared back to the hybrid Yokai, "Don't you remember? You are a familiar, a simple servant; things such as gender or modesty have no place for such a relationship."

Tsukune was once again frustrated at Louise's short term apologies; she seemed to revert to her old self after each night's sleep. _'Will this girl ever get the big picture?'_

After Louise slipped into her own clothes (which Tsukune had no intention of either helping or being present when she did so), both went downstairs to find the group milling about the common area, waiting for their sweetheart to reappear. Several boys were attempting to charm Moka, her own noble status (even if it were from being a Vampire) becoming a boon for their affections. They however were soon ignored once she saw Tsukune approaching with Louise.

"TSUKUNE!"

He facepalmed as the girls started their typical morning greetings, with Moka clamping on this right arm, Kurumu jumping onto him, mashing her mountains into his face, before being knocked down by a washbin courtesy of Yukari. Said witch jumped up grabbed him from behind, while Mizore froze her solid and grabbed him by the waist. Ruby was a part of the group this time, and tackled him; she took a dominant position on top of him, her hips nearly grinding against his own. An angry look from the rest got Ruby back onto her feet nearly instantly afterwards, Tsukune followed suit, taking his place beside his girls.

Kurumu chimed in after regaining consciousness, "Tsukune! We need new clothes! Ours are all still torn from the duel the other day!"

Tsukune looked at his harem and realized just how dirty and torn up their clothes actually were; it was a miracle they were still intact, let alone covering the important parts. He nodded, "It wouldn't be a bad idea to find some new clothing for you all. Louise?"

"Lucky for you then that it's the day of the Void today, no classes, so we can go into town and get some clothes. That, and you all are getting weapons, can't have people knowing about your powers at this point."

The familiars looked at one another, turned back to Louise and smiled.

"Yahoo-hoo-hoo! Shopping time!"

"Finally! Clean underwear!" The girls all shot a glance to Yukari, who slowly shied away from the group.

"Yay! CAPACHU!" Moka bit into Tsukune's neck with a massive smile that simply screamed, '_I regret nothing!'_

Tsukune shuddered, "This is going to be a long day, I can tell already."

* * *

Kirche the Ardent looked into the courtyard and heard Kurumu speak up, "Shopping time!"

'_I wonder where Darling could be going, I'd best find out.'_

Kirche sprinted to Tabitha's room and nearly knocked down the door, to see Tabitha reading a book in a quiet state of mind. She had already casted a spell of silence around her to tone out Kirche's rambling and screaming to reduce her own blood pressure and keep herself focused on the narrative at hand.

That was until she became more forceful, grabbing the bluenette's head and shaking it. Tabitha rolled her eyes and waved the counter incantation, ". . . And I love him okay! So please let me borrow Sylphid!"

She raised an eyebrow, and then returned to her book, "Day of Void."

Kirche continued her rambling, "I know how important the Day of the Void is to you Tabitha! But I am a woman, in love! Surely a once in a lifetime opportunity cannot be missed?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, and whistled, calling for Sylphid.

Moments later, both took to the air aboard the young Air Dragon; Tabitha leaned down to Sylphid's ear, "A group of horses, don't eat them."

Sylphid grunted, and took them towards Tristainia.

* * *

**Earth-Tokyo**

**Aono Residence**

The normally chipper and upbeat Aono home had become a dark, bleak place to live after Tsukune's disappearance. Koji had his own work performance drop significantly, and tried to keep it hidden, but was forced by his boss to open up.

**Flashback**

"_Aono!_

"_Y-y-yes sir?"_

"_We need to talk."_

_Koji nodded, "What about sir?"_

"_What the hell has happened to you son? Your work performance has dropped through the floor lately, ever since you returned from your last vacation something has been destroying you. I need to know what's going on Koji; I need assurances that this isn't a permanent thing."_

_Koji lost all control of his emotions and began to openly weep, surprising his long time supervisor, "Koji, we're friends right? I need you to open up to me, man to man."_

"_It's my son Tsukune, he's gone missing. We went to his Academy for his graduation, and he vanished right in front of our eyes, along with five others."_

_His old time boss's mouth dropped wide open, "I-I-I see, Koji, I want you to take a week off and be with your family. You'll get your full pay and benefits, go find your son, and comfort Kasumi, I'm sure she needs it more now than ever."_

**End Flashback**

Koji had come home tired, but relieved that he could focus on Kasumi, the woman that she loved so much. She had withdrawn into a corner of the house, and hadn't left Tsukune's room all day long. She wanted anything that would remind her of him, his old books, pictures were scattered around her like confetti.

Koji ran up the stairs, not bearing to see his beautiful angel hurt any longer, to find her holding a razor blade in her hand, her whole body trembling.

"Kasumi! What are you doing?"

The blade slipped out of her hand and hit the floor, "Koji . . . I can't take it anymore! Our little baby is gone Koji, and it happened in front of our eyes!" She began to weep uncontrollably, so much so she collapsed to the ground and appeared she may have a seizure at any moment.

Koji ran up to her and shoved her flat on her back, "Don't you dare say he is gone! He is still alive! I know it, Kyouko knows it, and you know it too! You don't have the right to take the last thing I have left in this world!" Koji buried his lips onto his wife's, who instantly reciprocated; one tongue met a pair of lips, and both their tongues danced across one another and around each other's mouths.

Fifteen seconds later both separated, panting, and in tears from their ordeal.

"Koji . . . I need you right now, I want to forget everything for just a little while, clear my head and be happy, just for a little while." Kasumi put her arms around her husband's neck, who turned his head and smiled. Koji picked Kasumi up in his arms bridal style, just as he had done nearly twenty years earlier and carried her to their bedroom.

He threw her onto their elevated bed, and jumped onto her, earning a giggle and smile from his Flower. She tore off his dress shirt, but left his tie on, using it as a makeshift collar, "All that exists right now is you and me," she yanked on the silk tie, "You get me?"

Koji was shocked, but smiled, "Yes ma'am, I get you." He pulled off her shirt and began drawing his tongue across her torso, purposely just missing her most sensitive spots.

"Koji . . . don't be a tease, not today!" Kasumi grabbed hold of him and with an inhuman burst of strength, flipped him onto his back, and took her position on top of him. "Don't mess with a woman's feelings Koji, you know better."

Koji gave a look of fake shock and Kasumi removed her bra, he smiled, even into her forties, she was a beautiful woman.

"Fuck it," Kasumi jumped back and furiously removed Koji's slacks and boxer shorts, before easily parting with her own bottoms. He nodded with a smile and she jumped back onto him, impaling herself on his waiting shaft. Koji gasped, he was unprepared for the force his wife used, and was even more shocked seeing a dark look on Kasumi's face as she took him then and there.

'_So that's where Tsukune got his balls.'_

* * *

**Shuzen Castle**

Life at the Shuzen Estate hadn't changed much in activity, but it had darkened in tone, much like the Aono's had.

Issa found himself in his study quietly contemplating things, and trying to distract himself from his own frustrations. He was thankful he hadn't taken up drinking to relieve his issues, and potentially lose his only real edge. Yet he felt that his objectivity was fading in the increasing delay that Moka was out of touch.

He was a hard, cold man, but as a father he was torn apart by his daughter's disappearance. Even Gyokuro and his eldest daughters' actions at Fairy Tale hadn't affected him this gravely. He had almost wept for his daughter and her safe return, and had barely stopped himself.

'_Kokoa isn't taking this well at all, but who can blame her? She has a mean streak a mile long, and all that revolved around Moka. Without Moka around, Kokoa doesn't know what to do with herself anymore.'_

Kokoa was actually in her room, under her blankets crying for what seemed like the millionth time. The act of crying had become painful; the skin around her eyes had become raw and was peeling in droves without respite. Her own vampire powers weren't even functioning any longer, her willpower being as drained as it was from the emotional drain.

"Why big sis, why did you have to go away again?"

* * *

**Halkeginia-Road to Tristainia**

Louise and company had been riding into town for the past hour with little fanfare, although half of them had never ridden on a horse before in their lives. The group heard groans start to emerge from Tsukune, whose legs had been smacking against the horse's sides for entire trip's duration.

Louise turned to him, "Alright, everyone stop, we need to see what's wrong with Tsukune."

Everyone breathed out a massive sigh of relief, as the group found a small clearing on the side of the road. Tsukune nearly fell off of the horse, holding his thighs and crotch in sheer agony as the girls rushed to his side.

Mizore decided at that moment to become a little more daring, "Hey Tsukune, better let me take a look and see if everything important is intact." She began to loosen his pants and belt to make sure he was 'feeling' alright.

His eyes widen and he bolts upwards trying to resist but all the girls seem to be having the same exact thought, fighting for the first glance of Tsukune's 'injuries.'

Louise began to gawk at the disturbing exchange, "What are you all doing?! It's broad fucking daylight!"

The harem snapped a nasty, venomous glare to the little mage, causing her to shrink back, "I-I-I-I-I need to make sure h-h-h-h-he's alright t-t-t-too." She quickly turned away, "Tell me if he's hurt!"

A series of grunts acknowledged her as Ruby took charge, holding his legs up and removing his belt, "Tsukune, we're your girls, we want to make sure every part of you is alright," she began to coo as she drew her fingers across his chest.

Tsukune was nearly crying; the girls thought it was from the pain, but rather his distress at his situation.

'_Goodbye purity, it's been nice knowing you_,' Tsukune sniffled, '_I hope Mom, Dad, and Kyouko can forgive me.'_

As his boxer shorts came off with his pants he cringed, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked forwards and instantly saw that every girl had started to have a slight nosebleed.

Moka turned to face him and was blushing deeply, "Dear God, that is . . . impressive."

Mizore drooled and licked her lips, "There is definitely nothing wrong with that."

Kurumu gawked, and her tail involuntarily came out from her skirt, coming over her shoulder, opening wide, "Well, Mother _did_ say the first time would hurt."

The Rosary turned on and the typical cat-eye that would appear instead went wide, opening across the entire gem's surface, "I have to say, he would be a _very_ generous lover."

Ruby visibly shuddered; her dress began to have a noticeable wet spot growing across the edge up against her hips, "That would actually rip me a new one. What if it was in the other . . . .?" She shuddered as her body began to shake and curled into a ball.

Kurumu looked from his noticeable manhood to Ruby, "I think she just came from the sight of _that_ Yokai Tsukune!"

Yukari's nose exploded in comical fountain of gore as she was sent flying back from it. She began to twitch wildly across the ground, mumbling words, "So . . . big."

Sylphid passed right over them, with three staring sets of eyes gawking at Tsukune's manhood, blood pouring out of Kirche's nose.

Louise looked at them, saw Sylphid overflying, and noticed _that_ Yokai between Tsukune's legs, she shuddered violently, turning a dark shade of crimson.

"PERVERTED DOGS! EXPLOSION!"

* * *

**A/N: All projects are on schedule and releases for all of them are pending, so stay tuned! Zero Plan 2 will definitely arrive early April, but at least twice the length of the first!**

**Also, my secret project will be debuting once I iron out how the OC and Louise meet one another. Coming soon!**

**A short chapter, but I decided I will upload my Hot Tub Omake next week, as I am out of town for Easter Weekend. Goodnight folks! See you in April!**


	6. Omake: Rub-A-Wub-Dub

**A/N: Hey folks! Time for a short side Omake to make up for a little less content than usual, enjoy after these reviews! **

**MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: With his powers unsealed? Sure I could see where you're going with that. His powers were sealed at the time however, and he was already weak from the entire day's events. Tsukune may be an S-class monster, but he is still very much mortal; therefore passing out would seem more reasonable. A good point nonetheless however, good show!**

* * *

**Omake: Rub-A-Wub-Dub**

**Familiar Dorm-Basement-The Previous Night**

Louise looked around the house my familiars shared, "I've never actually been in here before now."

'_It isn't a half bad place to live actually, it would be a decent place for a minor noble to live by themselves.'_

"It works really well for us here; it's a lot like the Academy we just came from before we were brought here. We have our own rooms, guest quarters, and a full kitchen."

The girls all went into the basement where the bath awaited them, already pre-heated by Siesta, who remained waiting by the bath itself.

Siesta bowed, "Hello Mistresses, I have prepared the bath as you have requested."

"Well I guess that's my time to go, I'm going to bed early tonight guys, so I'll see you all in the morning." The girls turned to see Tsukune heading up the stairs, in nothing but a towel. All of them smiled, even Louise with a small blush, upon seeing his chiseled, tone chest.

'_Wait, he's my familiar! He's not even human, why would I look at him like that?!'_

"Before you go Tsukune, Inner wants to come out and enjoy some time in the bath." Moka turned towards him, sticking out her chest.

He smiled, "Sure thing Moka." Tsukune gently pulled off the Rosary and handed it to Moka as she transformed into her true form. Her proportions filled out as a bright light filled the house, her hair turning into a solid platinum color.

Tsukune was caught gawking by Inner Moka as she smiled and flicked him in the forehead, "**Eyes off boy, that's Outer's thing."**

"Yes ma'am." He stuck out his tongue playfully to the Shinso vampire and continued going back up the stairs. "Oh, excuse me girls, I didn't know you were coming over tonight-."

A dramatic voice reached across the house, "Oh Louise!"

Louise instantly felt dread come over her; that voice belonged to only one woman and one woman only.

Louise deadpanned, "Zerbst. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Valliere? I am enjoying the company of other fine young maidens, and bestowing upon them my," she paused for dramatic effect, "Guidance."

The succubus Kurumu interrupted our argument, "Whoever said we were all maidens? Hmmmm?"

*CLANG!*

Everyone saw Kurumu drop and fall down the stairs, a metal washtub following close behind.

"Enough of Boobzilla, let's all get naked and compare-!"

*SMACK!*

* * *

The girls all stripped down and set their clothes aside on a rack. Louise covered herself instinctively; she didn't want to show how little curves she had compared to the rest of the girls present. Louise froze for a moment before the little Yukari came up behind me and began to tickle and grope her.

"Hey, watch it Yukari!"

"Aw, come on Louise, we're the same you and I, we are both young women with loads of potential! It's perfectly normal for girlfriends to massage each other's breasts-."

*SPLAT*

Everyone was horrified to see Yukari blasted into the wall, facing outwards, "Owww, that hurt." She fell off the wall and began to slowly drift to the ground; she had been flattened by Inner Moka, whose foot still was in an extended position, showing off every part of her anatomy rather noticeably. Her face reddened, as she flew towards her towel, covering herself up, her normal state of mind back on display.

**"Outer may tolerate your antics, but I will not allow you to violate our guests Yukari,**" Inner turned to Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha, **"I apologize for our youngest member's behavior."**

Tabitha nodded, Louise paled and shuddered, while Kirche smiled, "It's alright Lady Akashiya, I don't mind a little," Kirche paused once again for dramatic effect, "Foreplay."

Kurumu looked nervously side to side, "Paging Doctor Loggins-."

"YAY!" Yukari ran up and planted herself into Kirche's now naked bust, holding on and squeezing hungrily before being smacked upside the head by Tabitha and her book.

"In private, pervert."

Everyone slipped into the water, shedding their towels as they went. Moka began to pour herbs into the bath water; a strong scent began to fill the room.

Siesta seemed rather confused, "Mistress, pardon me for asking, but why are you filling the bath with those herbs?"

"Vampires cannot take normal baths and showers, as water has a detrimental effect on our bodies."

Siesta nodded, and began to undress herself, "What are you doing Siesta?"

Louise answered, "Maids and servants wash nobles for them, whenever they are present Moka."

Kurumu chuckled, "If I wasn't so into Tsukune I'd hire a manservant just to be eye candy." Kurumu picked up an empty wine glass and pretended to take a drink from it, "Ah the life of a Succubus is one of thrill and adventure . . ."

"Speaking of Succubae, what other unique things make up you Yokai?" Kirche couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Well, Snow People like me dislike high temperatures; they can even become harmful to us. While in our native habitats we often wear very little to nothing, as we never get truly cold. When we went skiing for a school trip I wore a short yukata instead of normal ski clothing, and rode on a snowboard made of ice."

Tabitha turned her head in interest, "Yukata?"

"A yukata is a type of traditional Japanese formalwear; Snow Maidens are from Japan, a country on Earth, the world we come from. Tsukune is actually from the human world, and grew up in Japan, so he has experience with various traditions and religious activities."

The Halkeginian nobles shifted uncomfortably, even Tabitha was expressing discomfort from Mizore's statement.

Inner noticed their withdrawal instantly, **"Did we miss something girls?"**

Louise nodded, "Founderism is the only religion permitted in Halkeginia by the Church of the Founder, the Inquisition hunts down and purges heretics, or believers in other faiths fairly regularly. The fact that you are all familiars complicates the matter, and would by default-."

**"Implicate you."** Inner Moka finished, **"I understand your discomfort in this, and we won't discuss this anymore then."**

A sense of quiet relaxation emerged among the group, as the popping of bubbles became the only source of sound in the room, until Kirche decided to move back to Mizore, "Hey Mizore?"

She poked her head over the edge of her ice bath, raising an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Why are you in that ice bath? Why don't you come join us?"

"Too hot-."

"She would freeze the bathwater in a matter of minutes if she did Kirche," Kurumu interrupted quickly, before she was cut off by an ice kunai being stuck into her forehead. Everyone watched as she sunk slowly to the bottom of the bath tub, blood leaking slowly into the water.

Tabitha sneezed with a squeak, "Ouch."

"Anyways, what's Tsukune's deep dark secret? The man is positively irresistible; he must have some sort of secret."

Inner raised an eyebrow, "**Well, he came to a school for Yokai as a human, which in itself should be impossible. He survived three years of violence, conflict and terrorism and somehow came out of it not just alive but incredibly well adjusted. The scars you see were wounds he received at the Academy and elsewhere with us."**

"Have any of you done it with him yet?"

Inner grinned while the rest of the harem seemed stunned by the question, **"Most everyone here wants to, but we haven't found the right time. As a noble vampire, my father would gut him if he tried to have his way with me, how Outer will react though is anyone's guess. He will come to one of us when he's ready in any case."**

"He'll come to you first though Moka and you know it!"

Inner smiled, **"We'll let Fate take us where she will."**

* * *

A/N: It's a short one, but alas, most Omakes are! I hoped you enjoyed this little diversion from the main plot line, and I will be posting again soon!


	7. Wild Day Out

**A/N: Well then! Another chapter for another story! Review answering and other shenanigans coming up now!**

**Reishin Amara: . . . Fucking genius. That is so crazy and off the wall it may just work. *Nervously begins writing second Omake.***

**Nix's Warden: Yes, you may have, but with all crossovers, everyone has to give a little slack. And by slack I mean being in-character. It's easy to stay IC when it's a standalone story, but when you add in additional universes, things become complicated fast.**

**Manah: I appreciate that =) I really wanted to do it for awhile, but I had difficulty coming up with the right content to put into it. I ended up shortening it because I felt it became too complex for a simple hot tub episode.**

**Prodigal Priest: I might go back and add some, 'imagery.'**

**Time Masters: THIS! IS! UPDATE!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Tristainia**

Tsukune and company managed to ride into town, completely disheveled from there near death experience with Louise's temper and explosion just a brief while earlier. They still needed to get their shopping done however, and this was the time to do so.

"First thing we need to get is fresh clothing, the works for everyone, and Moka, you need a mantle. As a Noblewoman you must display your status at all times in a Royal State such as Tristain."

"I'm not so sure I am comfortable with doing so Louise," Moka said as she was looking at her fingers, twiddling her thumbs as it were.

"It's a matter of showing superiority, it will also help you get what you need faster, and should you need or want to."

"Well alright I guess."

"Come on Moka, how often do you wear a cape or mantle?" Kurumu teased the sealed vampire gently.

"Whenever I'm at home with Father, all members of House Shuzen have to wear a mantle with the family crest when at Shuzen Castle meeting guests or at formal events representing the family. My father is a strict disciplinarian, and while he'll never admit it, he loves his daughters, I included."

Louise wanted to know just how similar her family might be to Moka's, "Siblings?"

"2 step sisters, one sister; Akua, Kahlua, myself and then Kokoa."

"Two sisters myself, plus my mother and father, both of our parents are strict disciplinarians, especially my mother."

Both nobles' girls nodded, while Louise thought to herself, 'Her family is a lot like mine.'

"Ah, the tailors! Good, now we can get some proper attire for coming events."

Tsukune turned to Louise, "Coming events?"

"Yes, we have the Ball of Frig after the Familiar Exhibition."

The harem and Tsukune shifted nervously, before the latter spoke, "What do you mean by 'Exhibition?'

Louise gave a look of 'Really? What did you think it was?' to the group, "The Royals come out to view the year's familiars to determine if the Academy is maintaining its standards. It should be in about a week from now. This year, the Flower of Tristain, Princess Henrietta will be attending."

Inner Moka spoke from the Rosary, "_**Something tells me this won't be a simple exhibition. Since you have to answer to her, we may be 'questioned' by her Highness."**_

Groans began to emerge from the group, as Louise caught herself facepalming, the lack of enthusiasm was rather strong today, particularly after her earlier 'outburst.'

The group hooked their horses to a post beside the store and walked in.

"Ah! Customers! How can I help you all today?"

Louise stepped forward, "I require clothing for my familiars and a solid black mantle for Lady Akashiya. Show me everything you've got."

"Indeed! Let's begin!" Louise followed the very happy tailor as he went through what he had available.

Kurumu smiled and looked to the rest of the group, "That guy was just like all the boys who work in fashion back home. Mother says they make the best wingmen!"

Mizore began to snicker, "Like we need wingmen."

The entire group then began to intermingle with the store's fitting staff as they tried on outfit after outfit.

What Kurumu, and especially Ruby were interested in was underwear for themselves, and were surprised to see that nobles dressed just as raunchy as the girls did back home, if not more so.

Kurumu poked Ruby as she giggled, "Is that a thong? In a place like this?"

Ruby blushed, "It most certainly is, and is probably the most comfortable thing to wear, compared to the horrors of mass-produced panties back home." She turned towards the Succubus, "You aren't seriously-."

"Hell yes I'm considering it! Ya-hoo-hoo-hoo! I'll take a few of these and a few of those . . ."

Moka turned towards Kurumu's outburst to find her rummaging through women's underwear that was for sale. Seeing a pair of hip huggers without a bottom made the shy vampire blush a dark shade of crimson.

'_Is she really buying bottomless panties?'_

'_**So classless.'**_

Outer didn't want to consider that possibility any longer, so she went further into the store, finding Louise looking through mantles, clearly intrigued towards the options available. . .

* * *

Louise turned towards the overburdened familiars, carrying close to 40 pounds of recently purchased merchandise, "Time to equip you all with weapons, as you cannot use your familiar powers in the open safely."

Tsukune nodded, "Everyone could use a secondary weapon anyways, even Moka."

Moka nodded in agreement. The pink-haired vampire was now clad in a jet black mantle that came up on the sides of her neck, facing outwards, giving a Dracula-esque appearance to her, "I have to admit, I like how the mantle fits on me. It's not much different than my father's own mantle."

Louise turned back towards Moka, "You do look very proper and ladylike in that mantle Moka. Even Inner liked how it fit." The group made it to a side street with a weapon smith and entered the secluded, obviously run down store. A ringing bell recognized their entry, and a rather strange and suspicious man came out from the back.

"Ah customers, a few nobles as well! How can I help you all?"

Louise looked forward, "I am looking for various weapons for my familiars."

The salesman nodded, "It's a new trend for nobles to outfit their various servants with weapons, given the dangers of travel and of simply being a noble in this time of uncertainty."

The harem and Tsukune turned to Louise, "Uncertainty?"

Louise closed her eyes and nodded, "There's a revolution in Albion against the Royal Family by Reconquista, the seriousness of this is the fact that the rebels are winning and earning new allies daily."

"The best sword you have craftsman." The blacksmith bowed and went into the back of the store.

Tsukune cocked his head to the side, "Rebellions happen all the time back home, what is the serious difference?"

Louise sighed, "The Royal lineages in Halkeginia have ruled the four nations of Albion, Tristain, Gallia, and Romalia for over six thousand years with little to no interruption. The fact that one lineage could effectively go extinct is unheard of. Rebellions are commonplace, but not one that has been as effective as Reconquista."

Moka frowned, "Its spreading isn't it?"

Louise facepalmed, "Most likely, my father and mother are concerned about this; and my mother never gets concerned about anything."

"That's a bit concerning, why would your mother be concerned over little or anything in life?" Mizore remarked candidly.

Louise's eyes narrowed, "My mother is Duchess Karin Desiree de La Valliere, the Heavy Wind of Tristain. She created the Rule of Steel. Its mission is simple, to be completely unyielding in any situation and to any opponent, regardless of their power or strength. It is also the doctrine my sisters and I were raised by."

Ruby shuddered, "That is a bit scary to say the least, reminds me of my old Mistress." Nervous nods came from the non-Halkeginians, as the store clerk came out to the front with a rather opulent and impressive looking sword.

"Here is a blade created by a famous Germanian alchemist, it can cut through any steel with ease!"

Louise turned to the salesman, "How much?"

"3,000 ECU."

Louise began to cough, obviously surprised at the not so paltry sum the sword was going for, "That's enough to buy a nice summer home with a forest as a yard!"

Moka's Rosary began to glow, "_**The weapon is useless anyways**_**."**

The salesman's eyes widened, "Did that piece of jewelry just talk?"

The Rosary's gem turned into its standard cat-eye appearance, "_**Indeed I did, and I know a useless weapon when I see one. It's made from gold, which in itself is a pliable, bending metal, completely useless for any sort of weapon. It won't hold an edge for long, and worst of all, I could snap it with two fingers. In all likelihood its made from a core of lead, rather than steel or gold. Please, don't sell someone of my rank trash, you damned scoundrel."**_

The salesman seemed stunned, and put the blade back behind the counter when a voice emanated from the other side of the store, "Well well well, looks like the Lady knows her blades huh?"

The salesman's face turned into a nasty scowl, "Shut it Delf! You want me to melt you down!?"

"I would love to see you try it you sleaze!"

Tsukune walked up to the barrel and let his hand be guided to an old, rusted blade that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in decades.

"Ah, you have a good grip boy! Why don't you have the pretty little lady there drop some coin for me, I'll be your new partner!"

Yukari seemed impressed, "A sentient blade, these things are rare even back home."

Ruby nodded, "The Headmaster had a few sentient artifacts, but this is rather unusual."

Memories of Lilith's Mirror flooded the group, and the series of clusterfucks that followed from the chaos it brought across the campus. The familiars all shuddered, earning looks of confusion from the salesman and Louise.

Tsukune snapped out of it and smiled, "I'll take it." Incredulous looks emerged from Louise and the rest of the familiars.

Louise laid down 50 ECU for the sentient blade, which dubbed itself Delflinger and introduced itself to the group.

Everyone began to select weapons and shields for themselves, Mizore took a pair of steel short swords, along with a set of 20 throwing daggers. Yukari was reluctant to pick a weapon, but at Tsukune's insistence, she took an enchanted dagger with a hardened edge and acted as an extra wand. Ruby took possession of a hardened whip with steel barbs at the end, as well as a sharpened hand guard. Kurumu picked up a steel reinforced crossbow along with a set of fifty assorted bolts, and a set of replacement parts for the ranged weapon.

Moka took an enchanted halberd under recommendation from Inner for herself, while shorter then a typical halberd, the one the vampire selected was balanced and built around a lightened Adamantium frame, making the two handed weapon both hard hitting but also light enough to wield with ease.

The group made its way back towards their horses when they stopped suddenly, earning a confusing look from Louise, "What is it?"

"We're being watched-."

"OH LOUISE!"

The mage facepalmed, "Zerbst."

"Well Louise, you really are cheap when it comes to spending money on your familiars huh? An old rusty sword for Tsu-kune," the Germanian threw her hair back, "What else did you skimp on?"

Delflinger jumped out from its scabbard, "Hey broad, I am not a cheap sword, I am the legendary sword Delflinger! I got let go of for cheap because I always gave that shopkeeper trouble. Not like he didn't deserve it of course."

Kirche cocked her head to the side and smiled, "A sentient blade? My Louise, you do know how to pick interesting company."

Louise felt a growing scowl cover her face, "Come on everyone, let's go."

"Now hold on a minute Valliere, I have to ask Tsukune, any more surprises in store for us like what we saw earlier today?"

Tsukune began to blush, but decided to throw Kirche a curveball, "Patience, Lady Zerbst."

Kurumu made an 'ohohoho' sound as the rest of the group walked off towards their horses. Mizore nodded at an idle Tabitha, who was reading her book. The bluenette returned the gesture; though it was so slight no one actually noticed it.

Kirche walked into the arms shop, her trademark sensual grin displayed, '_Time to make Tsukune mine and mine alone.'_

Tabitha looked towards Kirche and shook her head, "No chance."

* * *

The group made their way back to the campus with little incident, and no unnecessary nudity unlike their trip to the city had been. It was rather quiet on the way back; everyone was tired from their trip, the horses included. As soon as they returned to the stables the girls grabbed their new clothes and weapons, and took them to their rooms. After fifteen minutes of closet stuffing, the group left their own respective rooms to find Siesta's belongings missing.

Tsukune turned to Moka, "Where do you think she's gone?"

Moka frowned in response, "I don't know Tsukune, she should be around here somewhere though; maybe Marteau knows?"

The group quickly walked to the kitchens, where Marteau was cleaning dishes, his attention clearly elsewhere.

"Hey Marteau!" Moka called out to the head chef, bringing him back to reality, "Have you seen Siesta?"

His face went pale, "She doesn't work here anymore; she's been called to serve as Count Mott's personal maid."

Moka's eyes narrowed, "And by 'personal maid' you mean mistress?"

Marteau seemed stunned, and nodded somberly, "I just hope the girl doesn't suffer too badly, but I'm a fool for thinking so. Mott will just use her until she is bored with her and toss her aside."

Looks of disgust came across the group's faces, particularly Moka's, "We'll take care of this Marteau, don't worry about a thing. Everyone, let's go."

The chef stood, stunned at the decisiveness the pinkette was capable of, "Be safe my lady."

Moka turned to Tsukune, "Inner is pissed, and she wants out right now."

Tsukune sheepishly nodded, whenever Outer or Inner were on the war path, it was safest to NOT ask questions or doubt her for an instant. That is, if you value your life and no interest in being sent through a wall. He pulled the Rosary, unleashing Inner Moka in a blinding purple light, earning the attention of half the school building.

The group walked out of the kitchen, led by an enraged Moka, which at first glance most people stood well out of her way Guiche however didn't get out of the way in time, and was surprised to see the normally cordial and intimidating Moka look like the Devil incarnate, bleeding a demonic aura. Only things missing were horns and a sharpened tail.

"Ah, Lady Akashiya, I didn't see you there-."

"**Not relevant Guiche, which way to Count Mott's estate?"**

The blonde boy started to sweat nervously, "Just down the road towards the Capital, you can't miss it."

"**Thank you Guiche, everyone head to your rooms and get cleaned up!" **

The group sprinted towards the houses to grab their newly purchased weapons, and to change into more appropriate apparel for an official visit. Moka put on a high quality blouse and corset underneath along with matching underwear, and a long skirt made of silk. She brushed her hair and let his hang behind her freely.

The rest of the girls followed suit, wearing less formal and more practical outfits for any potential threats that could emerge. Everyone carried their new weapons, except for Moka; a noble woman wouldn't carry such a brute weapon. It was yet another measure to enhance her own appearance and status to Mott.

"**Let's get some fresh horses and head for Mott's estate; we are going to have a nice long talk with him."**

* * *

**Mott Estate**

**45 Minutes Later**

Lady Akashiya and her entourage (Tsukune and his girls) arrived at the Count's manor in relative silence. Tsukune knew however that a lot of things were going through Moka's mind at that given moment.

'_I hope she's thinking this through.'_

Moka grinned and turned towards Tsukune, "**What, are you doubting my judgment Tsukune?"**

He shook his head really quickly, "J-j-just nervous."

Her smile became softer, "**Don't worry, and leave the talking to me."**

Inner Moka led the group towards the gates to the Estate, which was guarded by two pike wielding armored guards, who instantly fell into a stance upon sighting the approaching noble woman.

"Excuse me my lady, but this is private property, the Estate of Count Mott. Do you have business with the Royal Messenger?"

Inner barely stopped herself from facepalming, '_**Great, he's a messenger for the palace?! This complicates things considerably.'**_

"_**I do, tell the Count that Lady Moka Akashiya de Shuzen requests an audience with him at once."**_

The guard saluted, striking his palm against his chest, "Yes my lady!" The guard walked inside, and out of sight.

* * *

Siesta of Tarbes found herself washing the marble floors of Count Mott's study, trembling in fear for what was coming to find her.

She knew the moment the Count had laid eyes on her that her fate was sealed; the lecherous bastard was renowned for taking young maids and commoners and turning them into his own personal love dolls. In fact, most nobles hating even meeting with the man, simply being around them often made younger female nobles incredibly uncomfortable, if not physically scared for their virtue. Sadly, his position of Royal Messenger made such meetings necessary, much to the dismay of many noble families.

She saw the chains and dungeon when she was directed towards her own personal quarters, as well as the young women who hung in them, bound and gagged.

'This is nothing like my novels are supposed to be like, the noble is supposed to be dashing and kind, not vicious and lecherous.'

Tears slowly fell onto the cold floors; this would be where she would spend the rest of her days, as nothing more than a toy for a disgusting old man.

A door opened, causing Siesta to cringe, '_This is it, I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry mother.'_

"Well, I'm glad to see you are making yourself comfortable young lady. How are you adjusting to your new workplace?"

Siesta managed to get out, "It's alright sir."

"You are aware of why I purchased your contract?"

Tears began to fall constantly, "Y-y-yes my L-l-l-lord."

For a brief moment, Mott was frozen by her display of emotion, but returned to his dark perverse self right afterwards, "Alright then Miss Siesta, it's time for you to become a woman I think." The footsteps became louder as he approached, the fear growing in Siesta' heart and body becoming overwhelming-.

A hard knock on the door followed by it opening interrupted her terror, "Lord Mott! A rather prestigious noble has appeared, seeking an audience with you!"

"Really boy, this couldn't wait?"

The guard nervously shook his head, "There are nobles you can delay, and there are some that you simply cannot. This Lady Akashiya de Shuzen is of the latter my Lord."

'_Akashiya?! Moka is here?!'_

A deep, annoyed sigh passed through Mott's lungs, "Very well, I'll be right down, let them in and bring them to the common room."

The guard bowed and left, followed closely by Mott who turned back to Siesta, "I'll be back for you little girl, I hope you'll be more prepared then you were just now." The door closed behind him, and with that Siesta collapsed to the floor entirely, and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Louise was in a word, pissed.

Her familiars had vanished with little to no trace after returning to their house, their weapons and nicer clothes missing, along with several horses.

'_Where the hell could they have gone so quickly?'_

"Lady Valliere!" Louise turned towards the voice, seeing Guiche running towards the pinkette, "I know where Lady Akashiya has gone."

"Spit it out Guiche!"

"She's gone to Count Mott's Estate, and she was _pissed_."

Louise stood still as her brain connected the dots, drawing a conclusion that left Louise pale.

"Thanks Guiche!" Louise ran for the stables as fast as she could, to hopefully stop Moka before she made a terrible decision.

* * *

Inner Moka sat in the estate's common area as the group waited for Mott to arrive. As the door opened an older, mustached man walked in carrying a small staff, looking clearly agitated. Moka stood up, as did the rest of her entourage, and spoke to the Royal Messenger of Tristain.

"Count Mott I presume?"

Mott nodded, "I am Count Mott, the Royal Messenger of Tristain. How can I help you today Miss-?"

"**Lady Moka Akashiya de Shuzen, I have come to inquire regarding a recent addition to your servant staff."**

Mott raised an eyebrow, '_Where is she going with this?'_

He cleared his throat, "My own servants are my own business Lady Shuzen, you are aware of that."

Moka nodded, "**I am well aware of that Mott; however the servant you took from the Academy belongs to me."**

Mott's face paled slightly, but he quickly recovered, "Impossible, Headmaster Osmond sold me her contract himself."

"**I'm well aware of your activities when it comes to buying servants from the Academy Count Mott. However, Osmond has little choice in the matter of giving the contract, since you are a member of the Royal Court. I however gave that contract to Osmond for him to hold onto, it is possible he didn't realize his mistake."**

It was a huge bluff, but Moka was trying her best to both stay calm and intimidate Mott into capitulating.

Mott smiled, "You're a terrible liar Lady Shuzen, Osmond is far more lucid then you give him credit for."

A tic appeared on Moka's forehead, "**That servant, one Siesta of Tarbes serves me Count Mott; I will be leaving this estate with her tonight."**

"That sounds like a threat Lady Shuzen, are you sure you want to continue this-."

*CRASH* The door was slammed open, hitting the wall and denting it slightly.

Moka turned, "Lady Valliere, what are you doing here?"

She was gasping for breath, "Here to stop you from making a poor decision."

Moka smiled, "I'm glad to see you care Lady Valliere, but this is a matter between the Shuzen clan and Count Mott."

"You are my familiar Moka! Your actions represent the Valliere family as well!"

Mott took a moment to think about this, "Wait, are you saying Louise got a noble woman as a familiar?" The middle-aged pervert began to laugh hysterically, "What a load of crap! Guards, remove them!"

Four guards armed with spears and shields ran into the room, and pointed their weapons at the group that had assembled within the room itself.

Moka smiled, "I have all the information I need to bury your career and your title. I know you have several young women locked up on the premises who act as your own sex slaves. I am also aware that you have traded them without their consent or prior knowledge with human traffickers."

Mott's mouth dropped open, "Guards! Attack!"

Moka smiled, **"I guess I was right."**

The vampire rushed forward to meet the first group of guards, sending a solid drop kick into them. The armor of the guards bent inwards, seriously deformed from the impact and were sent flying back into the stone walls. As they impacted they left two human shaped divots across the once pristine walls. The second group stopped dead in their tracks, obviously uninterested in sharing the same fate as the other pair.

Mott looked to Moka in horror, "Who the hell are you?"

Before Moka could respond, Kurumu stepped forward, "_Charm_."

A wave of warmth filled the hearts of the men in the room, as the Succubus powers began to take effect.

"You will release Siesta of Tarbes to Lady Moka Akashiya de Shuzen."

"Fine, fine, you can have her, she's upstairs in my study." The Count began to mutter incoherently and his guards followed suit. Moka nodded to Ruby, who ran upstairs to find Siesta.

Louise seemed stunned, _'Mott never gives up anything without a fight, let alone his playthings_.'

Moka turned to Kurumu, "**Why did you do that? I had everything under control."**

Kurumu smiled, "Charming men and getting what I want from them is a specialty for my kind, and they will have little to no memory of anything that happened here tonight."

Moka couldn't help but scoff, "**Fine Kurumu, do what you will."**

"Yahoo-hoo-hoo!"

Siesta was led into the room by Ruby, "What are you doing here Mistress? Mott is a noble, he won't just give in . . ." She turned and looked down at Mott, who was smiling and had been drooling without remorse, "What the hell did you guys do to him? Mind altering drugs are illegal in Tristain!"

Kurumu grinned, and jumped over to the maid, "I'm a succubus! I am a charmer of men, and what I did isn't a drug, so it's completely legal!"

Moka raised an eyebrow, "**You do have some moments of brilliance I suppose."**

Mizore started to chuckle, "Brilliance, if that's what you want to call it."

Kurumu smiled, and smacked her upside the head, "Shut it snow skank!"

* * *

The group took a leisurely trot back to the Academy, even though night had already fallen across Tristain.

Louise raised an eyebrow, "How did you pull that off?"

Mizore chuckled again, a sly grin across her face, "Kurumu used her own feminine," she paused for dramatic effect, mimicking Kirche, "Charms."

Kurumu giggled, "They worked a little too well if I do say so myself."

Louise facepalmed, "Please tell me you didn't let that disgusting lecher touch you before I got there Kurumu."

Kurumu laughed, far louder this time, "Of course not, I just used Love Charm to tear away his inhibitions."

She sighed, "Whatever, let's just head back and discuss what we can do for the Exhibition that's coming up."

After returning the horses to their stables, the group walked upstairs to Louise's room, only to find it occupied by Kirche and Tabitha who had appeared incredibly bored over the duration.

"Darling! You've finally returned!" Kirche ran to Tsukune, grabbing him in a Kurumu-esque bear hug, earning a serious look of ire from the latter.

"Hey, hands off my Destined One!" Both busty girls immediately began to get in each other's faces, taunting one another into attacking.

Louise had a noticeable set of tics growing across her face, "ZERBST! Stop harassing my familiars!"

"What is a Zero going to do about it?"

Louise pulled out her wand, Kirche followed, "A DUEL!"

Much to everyone's surprise however, the wands floated away and into Tabitha's grip, "Indoors."

Ruby facepalmed, "Finally, someone with a clear head."

"These broads just won't shut up!"

Both Louise and Kirche gave Tsukune a dark, venomous glare, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Tsukune paled at the instant attention he was receiving from the two noble girls, and prayed that Delflinger would show himself properly.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow, "Talking sword."

Kirche jumped back, puffing out her chest, "Please, that talking piece of rust is nothing compared to the sword I got you Darling!" She pulled out a golden claymore adorned with jewels from a scabbard she somehow had hidden on her person.

"What do you mean talking piece of rust!?"

Kurumu grinned, "I wonder where she hid that. I never knew our bodies could handle such extra things. I see possibilities-."

*CLANK*

Kurumu dropped to the ground, a brass pan leaving a rising lump of tissue on the top of her head.

Yukari snickered rather loudly, "I should be the one saying those things!"

Kirche couldn't help but smile, "Virgins."

Tsukune stood up, "And we're going now. Girls, ladies, back to the house!" He picked up Kurumu in a fireman's carry and led the tactical retreat out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Louise couldn't help but ask herself, "What about planning for the exhibition?"

* * *

After the gang returned to the house they all sat down in the kitchen to begin brainstorming ideas for what they should actually do for such an event. Most of their talents revolved around their Yokai abilities; they didn't have many abilities designed for impressing human audiences.

"Inner can do a martial arts demonstration, but I'm not sure what I can do."

Tsukune smiled, "You do have a pretty voice, maybe you could try singing?

She blushed, "Oh Tsukune . . ."

"Oh Moka . . ."

"Tsukune . . ."

"Moka . . ."

"Tsukune . . ."

"Moka . . .-"

"Enough please! Your lovey-dovey antics are making me sick," Kurumu growled out, barely leaving a sign of amusement on her face. "If anything, Ruby and I could fly around as a flight demonstration, could be fun!"

Ruby nodded, "Formation flying wouldn't be a bad idea, even if it would be tough, we have the time to practice."

Yukari frowned, "Only problem is that we all have to partake in some form, and my skillset is fairly limited. . ."

"You could perform your own summons, summoning spells are highly respected here," Ruby reminded the little witch.

Yukari grinned, "You're right Ruby! Thank you!" She gave a surprise bear hug to Ruby who fell to the floor from the impact.

"Enough play for now, we have to get our act together, literally."

Mizore cleared her throat noticeably, "I can make ice sculptures easily, as long as there's enough water or ice around."

Moka turned to Tsukune, "What are you thinking of doing for the exhibition."

He closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands, being tired certainly didn't help his thought processes, "I'm not sure honestly, most of my powers revolve around combat specifically."

Moka seemed to stay still for a moment, "Inner will spar with you for the exhibition after I finish singing, and I change clothes."

Mizore looked towards Tsukune, "Don't you have a good singing voice as well Tsukune? You could do a duet with Outer-."

"-And combine all our acts into a single performance," Moka finished. "It's crazy, but we have just under a week, maybe we can pull this off."

Tsukune smiled, "I suppose we should get started." Incredulous looks were given to him by the girls, "In the morning that is, first however, I am going to go for a walk; that horse ride messed up my back."

Tsukune said goodnight to his girls and stepped out into the cool autumn air of Halkeginia. He looked towards the heavens and saw the two moons.

'They almost look like they are fighting for their place in the sky itself, you never see this back on Earth.'

"Kyu?"

Tsukune turned towards the sound to find the dragon Sylphid nearby, looking straight at him, seemingly curious about what the Yokai was doing.

"Oh, hey there Sylphid," Tsukune walked up to the blue dragon and began to scratch her behind her eyes, earning a delightful, "Kyui!"

"You must not be happy having to live out here by yourself, I think I understand how you feel."

Sylphid cocked her head to the side, "Kyyyu?"

Tsukune nodded, "I got taken from my home and family too, right in front of them. I hate to think what the other's families are doing right now."

A slight purr from Sylphid surprised him, as she laid down next to him as he continued, "My mom is someone I worry about though, she was probably crushed by my disappearance." A slight whine came from Sylphid, confirming that something similar had happened to her.

His session was interrupted by what sounded like a croaking frog, followed by something pulling on his leg. He glanced down and saw Kirche's familiar Flame trying to get his attention.

"What is it boy?" Tsukune reached down and scratched him under his chin, earning a satisfied purr from the salamander, "You want me to follow you somewhere?"

The big salamander nodded, "Alright, just a moment, I'll say goodbye to Sylphid."

He turned back to the dragon and scratched her again, "We'll talk again soon okay?"

Sylphid gave a happy sound towards Tsukune and she flew off towards the forest, "Kyyuu!"

"Alright Flame, show me where I need to go." The salamander croaked and began walking towards the dorms.

After a few minutes of walking through Louise's dorm, Flame brought him to the dorm right across from Louise's.

_'Kirche's room, late at night, when everyone is asleep. This is a terrible idea.'_

Tsukune knocked twice, and opened the door, which Flame walked in rather quickly and sat down on his own bed.

"Close the door Tsu-kune." A sultry voice carried through the room, sending a chill down Tsukune's neck.

"Kirche . . ."

"You must think of me a loose woman to behave like this," Kirche came out of the shadows, wearing a nightie that left little to the imagination. Her curves were amplified by how little the lingerie covered her body, her tan skin exaggerating the shadows in the room and on her as well.

"You aren't doing anything wrong-."

Kirche nearly materialized in front of Tsukune, "Come, sit down with me."

He began to resist, but immediately felt compelled, it's sensation much like Kurumu's Love Charm. He was sat down on Kirche's bed, looking into her eyes, now glistening with the beginnings of tears.

"I cannot help myself you see, my runic name is the Ardent, I burn with passion and fury."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, '_This is becoming a problem-.'_

"I'm sure you'll forgive me for my sins though."

"For what?"

"Loving you, loving you is my sin!"

Kirche glomped onto Tsukune and gave him a deep, powerful kiss as she pinned him to the bed. Initially stunned by Kirche's sudden strike, Tsukune used his own raw strength to push her off of him and sat back up.

"This isn't right Kirche, and you know it."

Her eyes were filled with tears, "As a Zerbst I burn with passion, it must be right!"

**"Kirche, stop."**

She froze, it was clear to her that Tsukune wasn't playing around anymore.

**"You're not in love with me, and you know it."**

*CRASH*

The sight of Louise in her nightgown staring down the two in Kirche's room was enough to dampen Kirche's mood, but Tsukune simply finished the job, "**Hello Louise, I was just leaving."**

He turned back to Kirche, "**Search your heart Kirche, for the right answers.**" Tsukune walked out and went back to dorm.

Kirche felt her heart thunder at that moment, '_I guess I really do love this one.'_

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry folks; you will have another Omake coming soon!**

_**First however, some news!**_

**Zero Plan 2 is being delayed at the moment right now, due to difficulty in writing the meeting the harem will have with the nobles of Halkeginia. If anyone has any suggestions, I would love any assistance you all could offer me. :)**

**The response to the Archon of Zero has been surprisingly positive, although major chapters for it won't be coming for a little while at this point. I am currently full up writing for Zero and a Vampire and HttZQ Season 2, and it's been difficult as of late. Fear not however, my first chapter has been well received by my beta readers I've employed, and its standing release date remains in effect. **

**Take care everyone!**


	8. Meet The Vallieres

**A/N: Hello fans, readers, and trolls! I return to you with another new chapter of Zero and a Vampire! Before we begin however, time to answer a few reviews!**

**Trife: I'll admit that Tsukune pressured the girls fairly well into accepting the familiar status. I don't think any of us can begin to comprehend just how pissed off Issa will be when he finds out. The rumor mill about them is definitely spreading however, and that will play a role in the future.**

**Prodigal Priest: It will be a very carefully watched scene to say the least. Number of ladies going after our male lead? One third of the Academy's population methinks :)**

**Time Masters: It takes time to write these things! I appreciate your enthusiasm though!**

**DarkFrodo: The time between stories is going to be increasing a bit for my future stories; I don't really write that far ahead, sometimes I don't start writing until the current chapter comes out. For the first time we will be skipping a few days of activity for the sake of advancing the plot line further.**

**Reishin Amara: I remember reading that one! I actually enjoyed it, and glad it still gets periodic updates.**

**Harteramo: I'm glad you like it =)**

**Let's get started. Politics, interrogations, and introductions!**

* * *

**The Duchy Valliere**

**That Same Evening**

Duke Edmund de La Valliere sat in his study, sipping on a high quality Gallian brandy he had taken the liberty of 'importing' recently. Bootleggers had been caught red-handed by the local militia and had confiscated the high quality brandy and whiskey from them before locking them up.

"Edmund, we received a letter from Louise."

The Duke Valliere turned towards the voice to find his wife, Karin in her long flowing vermillion nightgown. His wife was the legendary Duchess Karin Desiree "The Heavy Wind" de La Valliere; one of the most powerful air mages in Halkeginia's history, and a decorated war hero. She was either respected or feared by all who knew her name, and her own method of leading an army, she dubbed 'The Rule of Steel.'

After 5 years of military service, starting at the age of 14, Karin had become a Square Class mage, Commander of the Manticore Squadron of Tristain's Royal Air Force, and close confidant to then Princess Marianne de Tristain. She withdrew into a secluded lifestyle where she settled down and married Edmund, while both were in their twenties. The daughters the family had were raised by the same Rule of Steel that Karin had commanded her troops by, often inflicting heavy pain and injuries on her own children to toughen them up.

In any case however, only one of them showed any potential, the eldest Eleanore. Cattleya, the middle daughter had serious health problems that prevented her from doing much of anything in life, even leaving the house was dangerous. Louise was the most interesting case however, as the least magically talented of the family she was considered to be effectively a runt amongst her family. Louise somehow managed to get into the Magic Academy (with considerable political pressure) however, and was therefore constantly supervised for any advancement she might make.

"Is that so my love? Come take a seat and tell me what our youngest has to say."

Karin, while fiercely independent and dominant in public life, was rather quiet and submissive in private with her husband; a fact which virtually no one knew about, even their daughters were in the dark about it.

Karin opened the letter, and began to read, "Dearest Mother and Father, your daughter Louise has been hard at work here at the Magic Academy and I have several things to report. First of which, my classes are proceeding admirably, and I still hold one of the highest spots in my class for academics and magic theory. Second, and most important of all however, I successfully completed my summoning of a familiar."

Edmund clapped his hands together once, "Excellent, Louise does have magic talent after all." He saw his wife's face twitch as she continued to read the letter, "Karin, what is it?"

Karin actually paused before speaking, which only added to the suspicion that something was seriously wrong, "Our daughter didn't just summon a familiar, but an entire group of humanoids."

Edmund cocked his head to the side, "Extremely unusual, but something tells me that's not all of it."

She nodded, "One of them," Karin couldn't help but pause again, "One of them is a vampire."

Edmund nearly blasted the brandy he had out of his mouth across the study, "Did you just say vampire?!"

She nodded, "Worst of all? She's a vampire noblewoman," Edmund facepalmed, "Two of the group are magic users themselves, there's a succubus, something called a Snow Maiden, and a Human/Ghoul hybrid. My little Louise, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Edmund cleared his throat, "Well this is rather shocking Karin, we should probably make the trip to the annual Familiar Exhibition to ensure her familiars' status and behavior are in fact genuine."

Karin nodded, "I'll get on my Manticore and leave in the morning, and I'll get there in a few days. You and the girls can join me when the exhibition is actually going on."

Duke Valliere closed his eyes, "Very well, that would be for the best. I'll send the messenger owl out now to give Louise some degree of advance notice of your arrival."

"I'll head to bed now then, goodnight my love," Karin came to her husband and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful," Edmund began to think to himself, _'Please be alright Louise.'_

* * *

**Louise's Room**

"Are you going to explain to me why you were in that room Tsukune?"

He nodded, "Flame asked me to come here, it seemed an honest request, and I thought Kirche may need help with something. I wasn't aware that Kirche had the intention of seducing me."

Tsukune down deep knew that it was a likely possibility, though he didn't vocalize that to Louise.

"It's fine; just stay out of her room from now on, okay? A Valliere cannot have anything or anyone that belongs to them taken by a Zerbst."

Tsukune nodded, he had no interest in asking why that was, and "Can I head back to the house and get some sleep?"

Louise nodded, "You guys came up with an act for the Exhibition?"

He turned back to the pinkette, "You bet we did."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Tsukune and the harem had been working almost constantly during the daylight hours to work on their act for the exhibition. Ruby and Kurumu had been performing death-defying aerial maneuvers ever since they had woken up that morning. Low level flight, high speed dives and climbs, even barrel rolls and flips were done, even if such maneuvers were never used in practice.

Mizore had been practicing building ice sculptures around the campus, often leaving works of art in the strangest of places. She even made a scale pair of Alviss in front of the Dining Hall's main entrance, leaving many students wondering what exactly was going on.

Yukari had been reviewing her own spell book to ensure she was still familiar with the specialized summoning spells that would be key to her act. The most impressive one was naturally the hardest one to perform, but it would be worth it.

Outer and Tsukune had been dedicating blocks of time to train their voices for the coming exhibition. Yukari had been kind enough to summon them her own karaoke machine, loaded with a massive variety of music back from the human world. It also came with a dramatic number of duets and other joint musical pieces. After nearly an hour of testing songs that would fit both of their voices properly, they had two choices left that, 'Bring Me to Life', by Evanescence, or Skillet's 'Hero.'

Now that they had those choices nailed down, the pair switched roles and began their sparring match out in the forest, away from the prying eyes of the public and to keep the Academy in one piece. Those in the Academy proper could hear explosions and brief earthquakes in the distance, and many looked to see smoke coming from craters, and other destruction being wreaked across the forest proper.

Louise however was panicking; she had received correspondence from her parents that they would be certainly attending the Familiar Exhibition along with her sisters in just a few more days. The worst part of it all was that her mother would likely be there in the evening. She found herself running downstairs and towards the stables, to hopefully reach the group before the Duchess arrived. She was in such a rush she actually vaulted over a maid cleaning up a spill and didn't skip a beat. She reached the stables and took a horse, and went for the forest clearing.

She ran the horse at a full gallop for what felt like hours, but in reality were barely a few minutes. The entire group, minus Yukari (who was napping from all her magic use) looked at her as she panted, her clothes disheveled and her appearance rather grim.

"We have a problem! My mother is going to be here tonight!"

The entire harem looked nervously towards Moka, still in her inner form, "**Well, what are you all waiting for?! Get back to the house and clean up, we have guests tonight!"** The entire group ran for the Academy, their own natural abilities allowing them to cover the distance in less than thirty seconds.

Louise looked towards the Academy and could only hope they weren't too late.

The entire group ditched their clothes and ran into the basement to the now completed shower stations, only towels covering each one of them.

"**Alright, this is a formal visit, so I will be explaining protocol to you all,**" Inner Moka looked towards the now nearly nude Yokai group, Tsukune included. **"First, I am the only noblewoman in our group, which means I will act as the voice and will of the group as a whole. You will defer to me on any matters that do not directly affect you, only respond when questions are directed towards you specifically." **

Frowns grew across the group, before Mizore raised her hand, which Moka pointed to, "Question, will you use your status to try to preside over us?"

Inner facepalmed loudly, "**I will not do so if I can help it, is that satisfactory Mizore?"** The Snow Maiden nodded, and Moka continued, **"Alright then, second rule to cover, you may not speak out of turn, period. This Duchess as I've gathered is one of the most powerful nobles in the country, and her military endeavors put many of my own kind to shame. She doesn't tolerate disrespect from anyone, and is easily a match for the most powerful magic users in the Yokai world. I know the culture these people live in, so please, keep yourselves under control during the Duchess' visit."**

The group nodded, "**Well what are you waiting for? Get in the showers, we need to get clean and be in formalwear before our guest arrives! Siesta!"**

The maid seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "Yes mistress?"

"**Get our best outfits together and bring them to changing area, away from the water."**

The maid deeply bowed, "Yes mistress." She ran up the stairs, going two at a time, appearing as a blur to the group.

Tsukune meekly looked towards Inner, "Um what should I do?"

Inner smiled, "**You aren't going anywhere but in with us, no time to wait around."**

Kurumu grinned, "Ya-hoo-hoo!"

Tsukune was pushed in the shower stalls as the girls joined him, shedding their towels.

"**No fighting over Tsukune while we are in here, or with the Duchess. Now, Tsukune, could you please pass the soap?"**

He nervously nodded, keeping his eyes closed, "**Tsukune**."

"Yes!"

The girls all giggled, "**We've seen you naked, we're mature enough to let you keep your eyes open, but use that strength you've been working on to keep yourself calm. I need you to get cleaned up and be presentable, not unconscious. Clear?"**

Tsukune nervously opened his eyes to see Inner Moka covering her left breast from view, "**Now get in there and get all that sweat off**." Tsukune took a deep breath and nodded quickly, a blush went across his entire face.

"**Good, now get lathered up, we need to be absolutely pristine, go, now!"**

* * *

Duchess Karin Desiree de La Valliere found herself closing her eyes as she flew across the darkening skies of Tristain, mere minutes away from the Magic Academy.

'_The fact that you were able to write to me implies this vampire is not a simple monster or animal; that along with the young vampire's title of nobility and lineage simply proves this correct. Vampires in Halkeginia have no formal political structure. This means-.'_

Karin shook her head such an insane possibility was completely ridiculous. She would discuss business and her treatment of her youngest daughter, as well as the character of the rest of her familiars. She would also have to negotiate some sort of agreement between the vampire's clan, the Valliere family, and by proxy, the Crown.

'_Diplomacy is far harder then warfare.'_

Her Manticore sent Karin a mental message, telling her that they had arrived. She brought herself back to reality and began to descend towards the ground. She saw what appeared to be a messenger running out of the central tower towards her.

As she landed, the messenger bowed deeply, "Duchess La Valliere! I have a message from your daughter Louise de la Valliere!"

Karin's face twitched from the rather informal addressing of her status as well as that of her daughter's, "Speak courier."

The messenger returned to a standing posture, "Lady Valliere is currently awaiting your presence at her familiar's dorms, in Vestry Court."

She nodded, "Take me there," the messenger nodded, Karin turned to her familiar, "Follow me and wait by the house."

They began to make their way to Vestry Court and saw a brand new stone building that had been erected fairly recently. She was surprised at the size and complexity of the building; it was clearly designed to hold multiple people and provide all the accommodations that a mansion or manner would provide, all the while taking up a very small footprint.

As she approached she saw Louise exit the newer building and gasp, she turned back to the house, yelled inside, and approached the Duchess cautiously.

"Good evening Mother," Louise bowed respectfully.

"Have I come at an inopportune time Louise?"

The younger pinkette shook her head, "No Mother, we had little time but prepared for your arrival. Lady Akashiya took control of preparing her home and the others for when your arrival. How is Mr. Fluffles?"

The messenger crept away at that, along with Karin's lip twitching, "He is well Louise, as is the family. They all are eager to see your performance at the exhibition. Now lead me to this noblewoman."

Louise led her mother, who was walking with near impeccable precision across the well manicured field towards the door, which was held open by Louise.

Upon her entry the entire room's occupants stood up in unison, obviously well dressed and groomed. The silver haired Moka smiled, "**Hello Duchess, how are you?"**

Karin felt the pure power that Moka's voice held, it was almost reverberating through the air, "I am fine, but you seem to have me at a disadvantage."

Moka nodded, **"Of course, let me introduce myself, I am Moka Akashiya of Clan Shuzen. In your country, it would Lady Moka Akashiya de Shuzen; can I interest you in a drink?"**

"If you would."

Moka turned to her side, "**Siesta, tea for the Duchess, Louise and I; afterwards, grab some for the others."**

Siesta bowed deeply, "Yes mistress."

"So then, Lady Shuzen, you are one of the familiars of my daughter I take it?"

Moka nodded, "**I am, and to say I was unhappy about it was an understatement."**

Karin closed her eyes, **"I hope my daughter didn't behave poorly towards you Lady Shuzen."**

Louise squeaked and hid her face in her hands as the group began to glare towards her.

Moka shifted uncomfortably, **"She struck me with a horsewhip when I was in my sealed form, when she stood up to her about her feelings for Tsukune."**

Karin's eyes went wide, that was awfully far for punishment, even for a noble's familiar, let alone a servant.

"She was aware you were of a noble clan when she did so?"

Louise started looking for the exits, realizing just how deep the hole she was falling into actually was.

"**Yes, she was. Although she never did so again, after Tsukune got in her face and nearly crushed her collarbone."**

Karin nodded, "I see. Louise?"

She turned nervously towards her mother, "Yes M-m-m-mother?"

Her face turned into a scowl, "You will not disrespect Lady Shuzen again, am I clear?" Louise nodded, "Say it Louise."

"I won't disrespect Lady Shuzen again."

Siesta returned after the tension declined in the room, served tea to the nobles in the room, and returned with tea for the others afterwards.

"I'm glad to hear that Louise. Now, I received rather disturbing reports of the duel that took place between yourself and Lady Montmorency, I need you to elaborate on the details."

"**Of course Duchess, I was in my sealed form and had come across a bottle of perfume that Miss Montmorency had made for one Guiche de Gramont." **

Karin facepalmed, '_Not the Gramonts, not again_.'

"Please continue Lady Shuzen."

"**She smelled it on me and assaulted me without provocation, including physically pushing me to the ground. The young woman would've struck me at Tsukune not held her back; in her temper filled state of mind she challenged Tsukune to a duel. He offered a simple condition, it would be the six of us against her; none were aware of our abilities at the time."**

Karin nodded, "Go on."

"**The duel was fought, and to be completely honest, Montmorency was batshit crazy to challenge us without knowing anything about us. My true form that you see here was brought out by accident, after she attempted using a lethal spell against me. Once my true form was revealed, the fight was over for her; I charged at her and sent her flying into the crowd, injuring her severely. I approached her wounded form, pulled her up by the hair and told her to yield. She did so, luckily for her."**

"If she had not done so, what would you have done?"

"**I was prepared to rip her heart out and crush it in front of her very eyes."**

Silence filled the room as Karin contemplated what Moka had said, "Crude, savage, but a fair end to an honor duel such as this was." Silence filled the room once more.

Karin began speaking again after taking a long sip from her cup, "So Lady Shuzen, Founderism finds Vampires to be crude, animalistic creatures incapable of thought. Why is it that you have a noble title and lineage?"

The girls looked towards Moka who grinned, **"Well there are a few reasons for that Duchess, first of which is that we don't originate on your world."**

The Duchess stopped drinking her tea, instantly looking up at Moka, "Another world you say? Vampires rule I assume?"

Moka sighed noticeably, "**No, we do not. Yokai, such as me and everyone in the room were pushed into an alternate world that exists on our home world of Earth after non-magic users pushed all others off land my family and others owned."**

"So commoners took over?"

"**In many cases they did, either by force or popular vote. There are factions on both sides that despise the other, while many humans think Yokai do not even exist. It's been centuries since the departure of Yokai from the world stage. Many monsters however both fear and hate humans, just as humans once did themselves. We all have had interactions with humans that have gone badly, so we all hated humans until fairly recently."**

'_A world ruled by commoners, just complete madness.'_

Karin raised an eyebrow, "What changed?"

Moka turned to Tsukune, "**Tsukune came into our lives. When we were brought here we were graduating from Yokai Academy, a private institution designed to acclimate Yokai and other extraordinary creatures to life in the human world, where most Yokai live in secrecy. Tsukune was the first and only true human to attend."**

Karin turned to the well groomed male in the room, sitting closest to Moka, "How did you manage to survive boy?"

Tsukune scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "I just kept quiet, but Moka kept me safe from those who would wish me harm." Moka's face slightly reddened slightly as she gave a smirk to him, causing him to blush in response.

"I heard you have many scars from your teenage years, is it as many as Louise described?"

Tsukune nodded somberly, "It would be best if I showed you, if I may Duchess?" She nodded, Tsukune removed his outer jacket, and removed a fine white silk shirt, earning a gasp from the normally stoic Heavy Wind. Even Louise was surprised to see her mother's face giving a look of shock. "There's a story behind each one of these scars, most of which still haunt me."

"I'll repeat the question, how did you manage to survive boy? Most of these wounds are fatal to a normal human. The fact you haven't fallen apart is simply remarkable."

"When I nearly died at the hands of a Fox Demon at school, Moka injected her blood into me in an attempt to save my life. It worked, but not as intended, as I became temporarily infused with vampire regeneration, strength and other physical attributes. As I was seriously injured several times, my blood became more and more diluted with Moka's own rare blood type. It slowly turned me into a creature called a 'Ghoul.' A powerful, mindless beast that can be created when a vampire injects their blood into a human's veins without careful observation or caution."

Karin was shocked, she had heard of humans being turned into vampires, but nothing quite like this, "How is it you remain in control of your faculties?"

Tsukune held out his arms, "I wear charms specially designed to restrict my Ghoul powers so they never take control. In extreme circumstances I can override the charms and unleash the entirety of my powers, although doing so is so reckless that unless the situation becomes beyond hopeless I won't do so. In addition to being a Human/Ghoul hybrid, and the first one at that; I became a so called Modified Human."

Inner knew that Tsukune was holding important details about his transformational abilities, including the fact that he doesn't control when the Holy Lock will break, his own blood does.

Karin cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

Louise looked at her and felt stunned, '_Mother never behaves like this, what's going on?'_

Tsukune continued, "Being a Modified-Human means I am a human being who has gained the ability to achieve great feats most Yokai aren't capable of, and puts me near the top of the Yokai food chain. Shadow and darkness based magic, remarkable physical prowess, and with training, potent martial arts capability."

Karin nodded, _'The fact that kid is so confident and calm, even in a situation where a commoner would be groveling is nothing short of remarkable.'_

She nodded, "Very well then, I just wanted to make sure my daughter was well treated," Karin turned to Louise who averted her eyes, "And well behaved. Now for the rest of you, I'm familiar with Witches naturally, so do I need to worry about a Succubus and a Snow Woman becoming a problem?"

Mizore and Kurumu shook their heads, "I'm glad to hear it, your power is impressive Lady Shuzen. To gather so many followers of strength. Now, I never did find out what makes this young man so worthy in your eyes Lady Shuzen," A look of surprise grew on Moka's face, "I see the way you look at the young man."

Moka's look of surprise grew into a grin, **"I actually have two forms Duchess, this form, my true Vampire form is the one I was born with, this Rosary,"** Moka picked up the Rosary between two fingers, "**Acts as a seal, bringing out a completely separate persona, one built on compassion and love rather than the toughness I possess. She is certainly in love with Tsukune, as are the other girls in the room." **

Blushes went through the girls, and a slight one on Louise, which her mother noticed and scoffed at, "I saw that Louise."

Her face went flush, "Mother!"

A rare smile went across Karin's face, "I suppose we have much more to discuss Lady Shuzen, but I will retire for the night. It has been a tiring trip and sleep seems only a few moments away."

Moka nodded, "**Not a problem Duchess, if I may offer you a room here in our home?"**

Karin took a moment to think about this and decided to test the Vampire's ability as a host, "Very well Lady Shuzen, where are the bathing facilities in the house?"

* * *

**Next Day**

**Infirmary**

Montmorency was just now attempting to get out of bed for the first time since the duel, with the help of the healer on her left, and Guiche on her right.

"Okay, let me try to stand on my own."

The two supports moved away from her as Montmorency slowly began to walk on her own, albeit with a slow, clumsy gait.

The healer frowned, "You'll probably need to be in a wheelchair for the duration of your recovery, it may slow it slightly, but if you fell in your current state, dying would not be an unlikely reality."

Montmorency looked to the healer, "I'll be in a wheelchair in front of my family, and in front of the Crown Princess?"

Guiche took her arms again as her legs began to wobble, "Montmorency, just do as the healer says. The Royal Court knows what happened, and being out there will prove that you aren't a quitter. Do it for me?"

Montmorency's eyes narrowed, "Fine. Where's Robin?"

* * *

**Three Days Later**

The entire group was awake and alert as Louise waited for the rest of her family's arrival at the Academy by a carriage train.

Louise was nervously fidgeting, but as soon as her mother's hand rested on her shoulder she froze, almost on instinct.

Three carriages rolled into a makeshift parking lot that had been created just outside the Academy gates, all bearing the Valliere crest and coat of arms, Louise looked to the group, "This is the rest of my family coming now."

Karin walked towards the first carriage and ordered the driver to open the door. She nodded, and the occupant, the Duke of Valliere stepped out. She continued this with the rest of the carriages until she reached the last one, only to have the door open on its own, Cattleya leading the way out.

"Chi-nee-sama!" Louise speed-walked to her elder sister, as she was brought into a warm embrace.

Tsukune was shocked to see just how gorgeous Louise's elder sister was, unfortunately for him; Outer Moka noticed his gawking and rammed the heel of her boot into his toes. Tsukune groaned, but kept himself from screaming bloody murder, although the tears of pain and misery gave away his predicament.

Outer herself looked stunning, in a long, Chinese-like(1) floral dress that fit every curve across her body, while allowing her the freedom of movement she would have with a short skirt. It's silver color and sections of pink would match perfectly with either Moka, along with the Rosary as a piece of jewelry.

"You've grown my little Louise; I heard you were quite successful so far this semester."

"Only with the familiar summoning ceremony chi-nee-sama-."

Louise was cut off by her eldest sister Eleanore pinching her cheeks, "Little Louise! So you finally had a success, and yet you remain a Zero?"

Cattleya looked to Eleanore, "Sister, please stop this."

Tsukune looked to Moka, "I've seen enough Moka."

Moka cleared her throat loudly, her Rosary began to glow, earning the attention of the group, "Alright everyone, I hope we can continue this in my home nearby, rather than in public?"

The Vallieres looked around, and saw multitudes of people staring at one another, some showing disgust or amusement. Karin nodded, "Lead on Lady Shuzen."

* * *

"Members of the Valliere Family, welcome to my home here at the Tristain Magic Academy. I am Lady Moka Akashiya de Shuzen, I hope we can work well together," Moka gave a respectful bow, in unison with the rest of the harem and Tsukune. Their guests took the liberty of introducing themselves:

"I am Duke Edmund de La Valliere, head of the Valliere family."

"I am Eleanore Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Valliere; I am the eldest daughter of the Duke and Duchess La Valliere."

"I am Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine; I am the middle daughter of the Duke and Duchess La Valliere."

"Well met. Please, take a seat everyone."

Karin turned to Moka, "Why are you in your sealed form Lady Shuzen? Your sealed form is far more shy and less experienced in matters regarding the aristocracy."

"A fair point, I chose to do so, as I heard Cattleya was in poor health. Yokai energy can be harmful to those who are either ill or suffer from chronic illness."

Eleanore cocked her head inquisitively, "Yokai energy?"

Cattleya smiled, "I appreciate your concern Lady Shuzen, but I believe I will be fine."

Moka nodded, "Very well, Tsukune, if you would remove my Rosary?"

Tsukune nodded, "Of course Moka." He gently pulled the silver Rosary off of her chest, a bright, blinding purple light was thrown throughout the house, and when it subsided the new arrivals were witness to the awesome spectacle that was Inner Moka.

Eleanore grimaced, "You weren't kidding when you said that Yokai energy was harmful, even I feel a little winded from that."

"**The effect will pass momentarily Lady Eleanore-."**

The sound of heavy breathing from Cattleya caught the room's attention next, giving Moka pause, **"Lady Fontaine, are you well? Do you require some time to rest?"**

"No, I think I'm alright-." At that moment she started hacking into her sleeve.

"**Siesta, take Lady Cattleya to the guest rooms and have her lie down. Louise, you should go with her I think."**

"Yes Mistress." Louise nodded and helped Siesta take Cattleya to an unoccupied room.

Edmund looked to Moka, "I appreciate your hospitality Lady Shuzen, and the care you took to prevent my daughter from becoming physically ill or uncomfortable."

"**Not a problem Lord Valliere, I still take responsibility for what goes on in my household. In any case however; I believe introductions are in order, as none of you have really met anyone else here yet. I am a pureblood noblewoman, from the long and distinguished Shuzen vampire line. You know everything there really is to know about me, so I will introduce the others. Next to me is Tsukune Aono, he is a Human/Ghoul hybrid, the only one of his kind. In addition to this, he became a Modified Human to amplify his own abilities."**

Eleanore was the most intrigued, given her educator background, "Ghoul? Modified Human?"

"**Ghouls are the result of a Vampire injecting their blood into a human, either in a large amount at once, or smaller increments over time. They are the most powerful Yokai, but are nearly uncontrollable when in their true forms. He wears the charms you see on his arms to restrict his Ghoul powers and energy, which when fully unleashed, exceed my own by a wide margin." **Moka took a breath and continued**, "Modified humans are a type of physical modification and upgrade to a normal human being to give them fantastic physical prowess, and access to magic."**

Eleanore was stunned at that revelation, "You mean your people can infuse magic into people so that they can actually use it?!"

Looks of shock permeated the nobles at the table when Moka nodded.

"Just complete madness . . ."

Moka went on to introduce Kurumu, who gave a twirl in a summer dress, Mizore who wore a short skirt and white blouse; Yukari, with her typical witch attire minus her hat; and Ruby who stayed in her normal flowing dress that she always seemed to wear.

A knock on the door interrupting their discussion, earning Moka's attention, "**Come**!"

The door opened, Professor Colbert walked in, "Lady Shuzen, the Princess is nearly here."

Moka stood up, "**Alright, Tsukune grab Louise and bring her with us, tell Siesta to stay with Lady Cattleya."** Tsukune nodded and went for the guest rooms, "**Show time."**

* * *

**A/N: A slightly shorter chapter to help bring us towards the Exhibition! Read, review, and enjoy everyone!**

_**News Update! I have decided I will upload a one shot for this series sometime in the future, with an interesting retelling of the Exhibition coming up. I will say no more however :) **_


	9. Exhibition Part One

**A/N: Hello readers! Time for Chapter 9 of Zero and a Vampire! First however, responding to your reviews!**

**Thomas/DarkFrodo: Thanks a bunch! No wardrobe problems I'm afraid =/**

**SeanHicks4: Not enough FOZ crossovers do it IMO. Just because you are in one universe doesn't mean something isn't happening in the other.**

**Ultima-Owner/Lucas Bane: I attribute the meeting going well to Karin spending those days with Moka before the rest of the family came to the Academy. Logic: If it's cool with Karin, it's cool for the rest of the family.**

**Mordalfus Grea: I do plan on doing that to some capacity, but not like the original introduction was in episode three. A good point in any case! Hint: There may be a confrontation or two in this episode, so stay tuned. :)**

**Prodigal Priest: I appreciate that :) Going to be many filler chapters mixed in with the plot chapters, so it'll be important to read them all IMO.**

**Now, time for the Familiar Exhibition!**

* * *

The intermixed group of Halkeginian nobles and Yokai marched out to the parade ground in the center of the campus, which ran the length of the distance between the main gate and the central tower. Lining the sides of it was the entire population of the Academy, a number easily reaching upwards of a thousand, all stuffed into an area barely 150 meters in length.

Tsukune stood with his mouth hanging slightly open, "This is a lot of people, far more then what I expected."

Louise turned to him, "There are three full years of students, not to mention faculty, staff, and the families of the students that have come to see the exhibition."

He nodded, the sheer number of people assembled was still incredible to the Yokai in any case.

The group heard a shout in the distance, "The Royal Carriage is nearly here!"

Karin looked to the group, "Lady Shuzen, everyone, prepare yourselves."

Moka couldn't help but agree**, "I'll admit that we only have one chance to make a good impression, so just keep it together for a little while longer."** Moka could only hope Yukari could keep herself under control long enough to not cause them all a much unneeded PR disaster.

After another minute of nervous waiting everyone began to kneel, with the commoners being the first, followed by the students, and finally by the faculty and adults. Moka instead took a comfortable kneeling position; resting on both legs, her feet pointing inwards; maintaining her dignity while showing respect to the arriving monarch.

Tsukune saw others begin to stare at Moka, causing him to feel a sense of growing concern, "Moka, can you play along?"

Moka closed her eyes and gently shook her head, "**If I ever showed any sense of subservience to a human being, or as father would say, 'lesser beings,' I would earn a one way trip to Hell, courtesy of one Lord Issa Shuzen."**

"Fair enough."

A carriage pulled into the parade ground, heading across the first hundred meters before slowing to a stop not more than 20 meters from the central tower and the kneeling senior faculty. It was adorned with what the group assumed was the Royal Seal of Tristain, and was as opulent as a traveling vehicle would allow. The carriage itself was being pulled by four unicorns and was accompanied by eight Magic Knights on horseback, along with two flights of Knight-mounted Gryphons, making a total of sixteen escorts.

"The escort for the Princess is far stronger than usual," Louise casually remarked, drawing the attention from the rest of the group, this was rather unusual.

A knight dismounted from his horse and walked to the carriage's side, he turned to the crowd, "I present to you, Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain!" The knight turned around in place, opened the door, and offered his hand, which was accepted by a dainty, and very feminine left hand. Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain stepped down from the carriage, using the knight's hand as a balance as she held up her dress to keep it from being caught on the steps.

"Her Highness is lovely!"

"She truly is the Flower of Tristain!"

"A wonderful, beautiful young woman indeed!"

Moka noticed other guys salivating at the appearance of the young monarch, and found herself slightly amused and impressed. '_She isn't half bad looking for a human_.' Cheers of female students who effectively idolized her began to drown out even Moka's normally impenetrable state of mind, causing a blood vessel to poke out of her forehead.

"Whoa, she's a babe!"

*SMACK*

"Keep it in your pants Yukari!"

The princess was smiling until she turned and saw Moka eying her from the crowd, in an instant it disappeared, and the vampire could smell the fear on the young maiden. Moka's growing smirk caused Henrietta to walk faster towards the staff, and the group turned towards Moka in curiosity.

"**Did you all smell the fear on her as well**?" Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune nodded, earning looks of shocks from those around her. **"I'd say we have an interesting few days ahead of us."**

The princess made her way to the kneeling faculty, where both sides began to talk. Moka attempted to listen in, with no success. She instead looked over to Louise, who looked almost enamored by the young woman.

Moka couldn't help but grin, '**_Someone has a girl crush of dramatic proportions_.'**

The princess went up into the main tower, presumably to meet with the Headmaster and other senior staff, leaving the others to simply fall back into their regular daily activities.

"**Back to the house everyone, time to prepare for our meeting with the Princess."**

As the group walked away Moka began to notice two sets of eyes gazing over towards the group, bleeding a massive dose of venom.

"**And prepare for confrontation."**

* * *

Moka's estimate of the Princess's summon was surprisingly accurate, and within minutes of returning to the house, the group had been called to appear in Headmaster Osmond's office to speak with Henrietta. Louise was easily the most nervous of the group, and was the only Valliere other than her parents to attend the meeting with her familiars.

"Moka, please don't be rude to her Highness! I can't afford to appear weak in Her eyes!"

Moka couldn't help but chuckle, **"I think you need to worry about Her Highness from making an impulsive decision based on fear then me being rude Louise."** They reached the top of the central tower, to find two Royal Magic Knights standing at attention, eyeing the familiars with contempt.

Moka smiled, "**Step aside, Lady Moka Akashiya de Shuzen here to see the Princess of Tristain."**

The pair nodded, and used the door knocker before opening the door, the group walked in and found themselves immediately surrounded by all the mage knights, their wands pointed at them. The Princess stood behind a human shield, her own wand pointed at Moka's head.

The vampire cocked her head to the side, **"You really need to work on your manners your Highness. A good host doesn't raise a weapon to a guest in their home."**

Henrietta put up a forced smile, "We have to be careful, the Founder himself said vampires were nothing but beasts in human forms."

Moka smiled and actually began to laugh, **"Paranoid much?"**

Henrietta actually looked shocked at that, "What do you mean vampire? Why should a monarch, with a Founder-given right to rule, be paranoid of such a disgusting creature in my presence?"

"Your Highness!" Henrietta found herself interrupted both in mind and voice by Louise and her parents who kneeled in reverence, "Forgive my familiar's behavior." Louise could feel the glare that came from her familiar's eyes, "Lady Shuzen is an extremely proud woman who doesn't let anyone intimidate her, and not even my mother could crack her." She quickly turned to the Duchess Valliere, "I mean no disrespect mother."

Karin felt a blood vessel appear across her forehead, but kept herself controlled, "That is accurate your Highness. She is an excellent host and has little hostile interest towards the nobility or even the peasantry."

Henrietta nodded, "Very well, I had no idea what to expect from a living vampire, a being that hasn't been seen in public in centuries, if not since the age of the Founder Himself."

Moka nodded,** "I'll admit, I had a hunch you would behave the way you did."**

"Oh really?"

Moka smiled again, "**Indeed I did, you can release them Kurumu."** The succubus nodded, and the entire Mage Guard unit collapsed to the floor, winded and clearly exhausted from the effect of Love Charm.

"How-?"

**"Kurumu is a succubus Your Highness, a love demon that can actively seduce men using her own magic and illusions. The fact you brought a male guard with you only made such an action easier. Now, can we take a seat, or are we going to maintain this standoff?"** Moka motioned to the wand still pointed at her face.

Henrietta quickly lowered the weapon and motioned for the group to take a seat, "As you can imagine I have many questions to ask, as well as my advisors and the Church."

Moka nodded, **"I am aware that our arrival has certainly gathered the attention of many, I will answer what I can to the best of my ability Your Highness."**

Xxx

**That Evening**

The now sealed Moka lay down in bed, exhausted from the day's events.

'_Dealing with Louise's parents and then a nation's monarch? I'm wondering how father does it all.'_

'_**It exhausts him too Outer, we didn't tell them everything though. I just hope that decision doesn't come back to haunt us.'**_

Meanwhile, Miss Longueville was out and about, sulking across the campus, watching her next target, as the campus slept peacefully.

'_It won't be long now.'_

* * *

**The Next Day**

**The Exhibition**

The group of familiars worked backstage, ensuring their acts were all in order for their presentation. No one wanted a mess-up particularly Inner Moka and she had pushed Outer to make sure her voice was functioning perfectly.

Yukari was the first to go up, much to her chagrin, "Do I really have to go first Moka?"

Moka crossed her arms, "We agreed on this order days ago Yukari! You can't go backing out now."

"Fine, well, here we go!"

"Now I present Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere and her first familiar act!"

Louise walked onto the stage, stiff as a board, "My first familiar act is by Yukari Sendo, a Witch-type Yokai!"

Polite applause went through the audience as silence took hold once again. All eyes were on Yukari as she carried her spellbook to a table that had been previously set up. Yukari began to chant in a language that none could comprehend and were astonished when I massive bright light appeared in front of her.

When the purple-white light went out, the audience was stunned even further from the sight before them. Yukari had summoned her Steel-Plated Daddy Long Legs Spider she had used in her fights with Fairy Tale a few years earlier. She was also riding it, and comically removed her hat cowboy style, placing it across her chest, and bowed slightly, before strutting off-stage on her steel arachnid, which parted stage hands like the Red Sea.

Henrietta facepalmed, "Earth mage, at least line class, if not higher."

* * *

Louise walked back onto the stage, clearly terrified at the close encounter with the eight legged familiar, and began to speak, stuttering as she went.

"For my second familiar act, I present to you, Mizore Shirayuki, a Snow Maiden Yokai!"

Mizore bowed, wearing a local variant of the standard kimono typically found in Japan, "Hello everyone, I am Mizore Shirayuki, a Snow Maiden. My kind possess complete and total control of ice and water, we can never freeze or become cold. We can also generate ice and snow at our discretion. Behold as I build you all a sculpture from the purest of snows."

Silence emerged as Mizore began to generate the snow and ice in dramatic amounts. Typically, she would be overheating from such an action, but training and focus over her Yokai energy allowed her to judiciously apply her power only as necessary.

In just a minute, Mizore was left with a blank slate of ice about six feet tall, with four feet wide in either lateral direction. Just as instantly, Mizore turned towards the sculpture and projected her will upon the construct, which was taking the form of the monarch currently in attendance.

First the bottom was completed, with dramatic detail, illustrating a slender, but feminine appearing woman, her dress's intricate details becoming part of the sculpture's very being. As the top section was completed, the audience began to gasp in awe at the detail of the sculpture had been in replicating Princess Henrietta's appearance, especially given what little interaction the two had together.

Mizore bowed deeply, "If Her Highness and the Judges wish to examine the sculpture for accuracy, I suggest it be done now. Good day."

Applause followed and the Judges, including the Princess went up to the statue and simply gawked in awe at the level of detail and precision Mizore was able to impart on the art piece. Henrietta couldn't help but say out loud, "By the Founder it's perfect!"

She quickly covered her mouth and blushed slightly, earning a sly smile from Mizore who nodded towards the Monarch. Wind mages moved the Sculpture off the stage, while Kurumu and Ruby prepared for their act.

* * *

"Just like we practiced Kurumu, we'll do great!" Both fliers smiled at each other before embracing one another and heading on stage.

For my third act, I present you the Succubus Kurumu Kurono and Witch Ruby Tojo for a high speed flight demonstration!"

Applause grew louder this time, clearly anticipating fantastic entertainment.

"Three. . . Two . . . One. . . GO!" In a near instant the pair jumped straight for the air, at near unimaginable speeds (for the nobles), before spreading their wings and beginning their routine. It started simple with formation flying and banking, but grew in spectacle as each section concluded.

In just three minutes, the pair were flying at each other at a combined velocity of a jet airliner. A collision would be certainly lethal at those velocities, and looks of horror on everyone's faces clearly told Louise something could go very wrong.

Thankfully, after a few near sonic booms and multiple flips later, the sweat drenched pair took a bow on the stage and walked (more like crawled) over to the back entrance and fell flat on the ground.

"Time for a short intermission everyone! We'll be right back!"

* * *

"Do-re-me-fa-so-fa-mi-re-do!"

Tsukune smiled, "I think you are warmed up Moka."

Moka couldn't help but blush, "Tsukune, I'm nervous."

His smile grew, "Just sing to me Moka, there's no one out there but you and me. Okay?"

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

*AHEM* Moka and Tsukune looked to Louise who looked both testy and incredibly nervous, "It's time for us to go on up-."

"Time to go!"

Louise walked back onto the stage and began to orate, "I present to you my final familiar act, a duet between the Ghoul Tsukune Aono and the Sealed Vampire Lady Moka Akashiya de Shuzen!"

Applause thundered through the crowd, mostly the male students for Outer Moka, who had quickly become the hottest girl on campus. The girls all glared at Moka though, causing her to flinch, earning a hand on her shoulder from Tsukune, "Don't worry about them Moka, it's just you and I here on this stage."

"Oh Tsukune . . ."

Louise gave Tsukune a look of even greater irritancy then the one before, causing Tsukune to break off their typical dialogue.

"Let's do this Moka."

The pair took their place on the stage, wireless microphones in hand. Since they had no screen to project the words onto, the duo had no choice but to memorize their lyrics. The observers wouldn't see it either, and they wouldn't understand the calligraphy of Kenji scripts anyhow.

Duet: Tsukune and Moka – "Hero" by Skillet

The music began to play, drums roared and the main riff hit causing the normally stoic crowd to appear shocked, the sound of an electric guitar was unlike anything any of them had ever heard before. The entire crowd seemed to reverberate from the unknown sound waves. Tsukune and Moka's head began to bob back and forth when Tsukune opened up.

**(A/N: Parenthesis represents Moka's singing.)**

_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man, not superhuman _

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war, just another family torn _

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

Both Moka and Tsukune turned to each other and gazed upon one another as they hit the chorus simultaneously.

_I need a hero! To save me now!_

_I need a hero!_

_(Save me now!)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me_

_(Just in time!)_

**-End Chorus-**

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today!)_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman!)_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another war, just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today!)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves._

-Chorus (In Unison)-

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero_

_Save me now!_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me _

_Just in time!_

_I need a hero, to save my life!_

_I need a hero just in time!_

_Save me just in time!_

_Save me just in time!_

**-End Chorus-**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?!_

_Who's gonna help us survive?!_

_We're in the fight of our lives!_

_(And we're not ready to die!)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?!_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?!_

_I've got a hero! (I've got a hero!)_

_Livin' in me!_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die!)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life!_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

As the voices cut out, both singers saw an entranced and excited crowd, which was already full of nobles jumping into the air, fists held high in an unusual breach of manners and courtesy.

'_Not bad.'_

**Chorus**

_I need a hero!_

_To save me now!_

_I need a hero!_

_(Save me now!)_

_I need a hero!_

_To save my life!_

_A hero will save me!_

_(Just in time!)_

Moka and Tsukune suddenly lost their train of thought and began to adlib.

_(I need a hero!)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak!?_

_(I need a hero!)_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?!_

_I need a hero!_

_I need a hero!_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

***End musical number***

As the song's final echoes traveled across the Academy, a thunderous, nigh-deafening applause came from the audience, but was quickly overwhelmed by a massive explosion ripping through the air. The force of it nearly took down the entire stage on top of the Yokai duo, as both leapt to safety.

* * *

**A/N: This episode will be a two-parter unfortunately, I wanted to keep the subject material neat so I will be dividing this one up. I'm sorry for the late arrival, personal matters and the search for employment have been taking up the majority of my time as of late.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership or claim any right to Skillet's song, "Hero." It is the sole property of the musical group dubbed 'Skillet,' Atlantic Recording Corporation, and WEA International._**

**Some announcements for my loyal readers and fans. All five of you.**

**I recently announced that a new Crossover was now in the works, specifically an FOZ/Bulletstorm X-Over. It will be a semi-crack story, given the sheer hilarity and toilet humor of the game. I'm not willing to say much, other than that Trishka and Grayson will be having an interesting time in wonderland. There will also be a lot of dick jokes. That is all for that one**

**Second, I have a poll on my profile page for my next story, just felt like shoving it up there and see what people think. Could get me to make a new X-Over, but time will tell. Give a vote and show me your support! Or disdain, that works too. (You guest reviewers have been giving me the stink eye lately! Meanies, at least tell me WHAT is wrong.)**

**Third and finally, Hail to the Zero Queen: Assault on Albion WILL be releasing on May 1st and will be on a longer, extended release schedule then the first season was, my hope is more content, better story quality, more time to enjoy it. I will have at least fifteen chapters (though it will be likely more) including the new Ghost Ops Missions.**

**Please remember: When I say that Kerrigan/Zerg are OOC and balanced, I really mean OOC and balanced. In a X-Over, something's gotta give.**

**OUT!**


	10. Exhibition Part Two (Reupload)

***REUPLOAD***

**A/N: Well then, we return for part two of the Exhibition! Beforehand some review answering!**

**Reishin Amara: Heheh indeed. That is a ludicrous idea that would be a good Omake, an incredibly ludicrous idea. Entertaining nonetheless =)**

**Lucas Bane: Thank you for your continued readership and eagerness! I'm glad to see you're excited about Season Two of Hail to the Zero Queen, and hope you check it out =)**

**Trife: I won't be, don't worry about it =) I have my stories on a schedule, and I've temporarily suspended attempts to write a Claymore/FOZ fic until others are completed. I won't be updating Sekirei until later this year, along with The Archon of Zero. I'm going to finish Zero and a Vampire, and then complete Season 2 for HttZQ (which is going to take awhile). After that I'll put the other stories on the front burner and get those writings out there.**

**Reminds me of 'Whose Line is it anyways?'**

* * *

As the Yokai duo leapt from the stage, they all turned towards the sound of the massive explosion to see a giant, earthen golem begin smashing its fists into the walls of the main tower. Each impact was sending shattering shockwaves through not just the tower but the very air around them. The effect was so dramatic, many had simply fallen to the ground, disorientated and terrified of what was going on around them.

"We need to get these people out of the way, and then we fight!"

Tsukune, Moka and Yukari began to drag students, and commoners away from the unfolding carnage. With Ruby and Kurumu barely conscious from their act they were down to half their strength.

"It's Fouquet! Protect her Highness!" Royal Guardsmen escorted the Royal entourage away from the carnage, stopping for no one while most held the line, firing various elemental bolts at the golem, all with little effect. Suddenly the golem threw a massive earthen spike towards the Crown Princess, pushing Tsukune into action suddenly.

Tsukune heard someone yell out; "Look out Your Highness!" Just as he closed on her position he screamed out, "Holy Lock Seal One, RELEASE!" As the first lock complied, his own power amplified, and released a portion of his Ghoul aura, vastly increasing his physical attributes. The Princess could only watch in awe as Tsukune delivered a massive double legged drop kick to the hardened stone, shattering it in a miniature sonic boom that knocked everyone on their backs.

Tsukune nodded and smiled at Henrietta who couldn't help but feel awestruck by what appeared to be an ordinary young man kick a piece of stone into oblivion. A bright blush went across her face, causing her to hide her face in her hands, getting a grin out of Tsukune as he went back to rescue others.

After thirty seconds of chaos, the other two Yokai had managed to clear the field, only to find Louise rush forward, wand in hand.

"What in the hell is she doing?! Moka!" Tsukune ran to Moka, and yanked off her Rosary. The entire grounds became filled with a purple blast of light, which when receded, left Inner Moka rushing towards the naive Louise.

Louise pointed her wand at the golem, even as her hand shook she screamed out, "FIREBALL!"

For a brief moment nothing happened, followed by an ear cracking explosion that tore a limb straight off of the construct and blasting a cabin sized hole in the Vault wall.

Louise looked up to the sound of laughter, "Thanks for opening the vault for me little girl, now please do me a favor and die!" All Louise saw coming was a massive earthen foot coming down, straight for her. She closed her eyes and awaited the end.

'_Mother, father, forgive me-.'_

Louise kept her eyes closed for a moment before realizing she was still very much alive, and flying through the air held in the crook of Moka's arm. Turning to the pureblood vampire in awe at her incredible agility and speed, Moka turned back to her with a smirk as they landed.

"**Well I just couldn't let you be turned into a pancake. It'd break your sister's heart." **Louise smiled weakly and began to cry before Moka grabbed her face by the chin and looked her straight in the eyes, blood red slits taking up most of the mage's vision, "**Don't you ever do something that stupid again, are we clear?"**

Louise nodded quickly, **"Good, I need to go show that Golem its place, wait over here would you?"** Before she could respond Moka had already jumped back towards the action, leaving Louise, Cattleya, and Siesta out of harm's way.

Tsukune saw her return to his sight, "Is she out of danger?"

Moka nodded, **"We should've let her become fertilizer Tsukune, and I hope you know what you're doing."**

*SCRAWWWW!*

The Yokai pair saw as Duchess Valliere began to attack the Golem actively on her Manticore, hurling massively powerful wind spells at the construct, disrupting its attacks. Tabitha and Sylphid had also joined in their fight, blasting the Golem with Ice Javelins whenever they weren't evading the Golem's attacks.

"We best get in there and take that Earth mage down before she kills someone."

Moka turned to Tsukune, "**How do you know that the mage is a woman?"**

Tsukune seemed a bit lost by the question himself, "I don't know, I just can feel it."

"**Well whatever, time to go bag a Golem."**

Tsukune and Inner Moka began to run across the grounds, kicking up dirt and dust behind them. When they reached the mage's defense line they leapt through the air, landing inside the treasure vault.

They instantly saw the female thief, who had a look of absolute shock on her face, "**How did you get in here?!"**

Moka smirked, baring her fangs, along with Tsukune who mirrored the gesture, "**We just leisurely strolled in."** Her face turned deadly serious, "**It's time for you to know your place human."**

"Oh really? I'm a square class Earth Mage, what can a-."

Silence emerged and after blinking Tsukune found Fouquet impaled on his arm through her abdomen, nearly up to his elbow. Looking in horror he glanced up to a pale Fouquet who coughed up a blast of blood and fell into unconsciousness. Moka actually looked paler then normal from the visceral display, her eyes truly wide in shock and what felt like a small dash of horror as well. The only sound was that of the Golem collapsing, its puppeteer no longer fueling the construct.

Tsukune looked to Moka for guidance, "Um, what should I do Moka?"

"**Don't move around too much, as long as the wound stays closed like that she'll be stable. We'll need to get a few good healers up her before you can let her go."**

"Alright, go make sure everyone is okay, and then get me some help."

Moka jumped out the newly made entrance to the vault to seek out help, and finding chaos. Several people had been seriously wounded across the field, mostly students in the front rows who had parts of the stage collapse on them.

"**Someone, PLEASE HELP US!"** Moka's head turned towards the voice to see a group of five students underneath a heavy beam and scaffolding. The only thing keeping them from being fatally crushed was multiple levitation spells casted on certain sections, allowing them to breathe; their willpower was slowly dwindling away however.

'_**Not something a noble vampire would do, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have someone owe me a favor.'**_

Moka rushed over to the group, who seemed horrified by her sudden appearance, causing the beam to drop. She snapped her hands around the beam and lifted it up with her own bare strength, causing eyes to go wide across the court.

"**Was there anyone else in there?"** Five shaking heads answered**, "Go on, go get to safety!"** The five quickly wiggled out, the last of which being pulled with a crushed ankle and foot.

Moka dropped the beam as it dug into the ground, the massive weight cratering the pristine landscaping. She ran over to the Headmaster, who himself had blood coming down his nose.

"Lady Shuzen that was a remarkable feat of strength! You saved five of my students-."

Moka cut him off, "**No time for thanks Osmond, the thief is out of commission, but we need healers to patch her up. We got a bit carried away with her capture."**

"Wait, Fouquet is a woman?" Moka nodded, "She'll have to wait Lady Shuzen-."

"**Tsukune underestimated how hard he punched her, he impaled her through the abdomen with his bare hand, the only thing keeping her alive is the arm that is still in her gut as we speak."**

All those that heard that last statement from Moka all paled from the thought of someone being impaled on someone's _arm_. Colbert, the stoic type was even shocked into silence. Osmond cleared his throat, "I'll see what I can do Lady Shuzen."

"**That's all I ask for Osmond. Now, if you excuse me I need to meet with Louise and her family."** Moka walked away before hearing Osmond's reply and approached Louise, who was being snuggled by Cattleya.

Duchess Valliere nodded, "It's good to see you're in one piece Lady Shuzen. I assume you were successful in the capture of Fouquet?"

Moka smirked, **"That's one way of putting it. She isn't dead, but she might as well be."**

Karin raised an eyebrow before closing on the vampire, "How damaged is she?"

She lowered her voice accordingly, "**Enough that I don't know if she'll survive her injuries. She got impaled on one of Tsukune's arms, might have cut through her spinal column. It's over for her, regardless of what happens now."**

She pulled away, "Very well then. Other then the stage and the vault, the Academy is rather undamaged. It seems the Ball of Frig will go on as planned."

Moka nodded, "**We paid a lot for my formal dress, and it'd be a shame for it to be a waste."**

"Indeed."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Old Osmond looked at the damages list with a nod, "No fatalities, the Princess is saved by one of the Valliere familiars, and Fouquet turned out to be my own secretary."

Moka 's eyes narrowed, **"You seem awfully calm about that fact Osmond. Where did you hire her anyways?"**

Several sets of eyes began to glare at Osmond, spooking the old mage, "At a bar?"

Moka rolled her eyes, **"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving before I show someone else their place."**

Princess Henrietta interrupted her before she could leave, "Just hold on a moment Lady Shuzen, I need to reward you for your actions today."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, **"I doubt there is anything you can do for me Your Highness-."**

"A Chevalier commission Lady Shuzen."

Moka paused momentarily, **"First, please don't interrupt me, it isn't polite. Second, there is a complication with being awarded a title from a human kingdom. As a vampire I cannot accept a title from what my clan would consider,"** she raised her hands and using air quotes, **"Lesser species. Besides, the others wouldn't get a title anyways."**

Henrietta shook her head, "I'm willing to look the other way on the issue this time." Gasps fill the room as the nobles present begin viciously shaking their heads in disapproval. "Commissions for you Lady Shuzen, Mr. Aono, Ms. Tojo, Ms. Sendo, Ms. Shirayuki, and Ms. Kurono." The familiars look at one another in shock, "One could argue that you already use magic, and since you technically own the rooms you all stay in here on the grounds, it could be said you own land as well."

"Your Highness you mustn't-!" A sharp, unfriendly glare towards Bishop Mazarin silenced any complaints at once.

"If anyone else here has a problem, speak their mind. I'm sure Lady Shuzen needs an excuse to refuse my offer." No looks of displeasure or disagreement followed, "None? Good to hear, since you are technically familiars it wouldn't be a vow of loyalty in a typical sense but a form of a reward instead. If it wasn't for you existing here by Louise's summoning, I wouldn't be here today."

Osmond chimed in, "Besides, there has never been a human familiar, so such a title has no precedent."

Moka contemplated this for a moment, **"Alright, but this is not a vow of loyalty, but a reward instead."**

Henrietta nodded, "Agreed. When I return to the Palace I'll get the paperwork drawn up and sent out by courier. Until then however, the Ball of Frig is tonight, and I brought my dancing outfit." Two handmaidens went behind the Princess as she left for her guest quarters.

Moka shrugged, **"Well I guess we best get going and prepare for the dance ourselves girls, Tsukune."**

Kurumu couldn't help but think out loud, "I wonder what color underwear I'll wear tonight."

*CLANG!*

* * *

**Evening**

**Academy Ballroom**

"I present to you, the Daughter of the Duke and Duchess Valliere, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere!" Louise began to ascend the stairs to fanfare and activity, being led on one arm by her father. Louise was sporting a hot pink flowing dress that fit her own physical proportions incredibly well, much to the delight of the males present. Her dad's glares did wonders to limit the potential suitors however; making most of the male students lose interest in the pinkette.

"Father, can't you simply let me roam the dance floor?"

The Duke raised an eyebrow, "You're my youngest daughter, and currently betrothed. I have an obligation to keep you close to me, and keep your virtue intact."

Louise's head dropped, "Yes father."

"I present to you, the Daughter of Lord Issa Shuzen, Lady Moka Akashiya de Shuzen!" Louise and her father turned towards the entryway to gaze at the now well dressed Moka as she entered the ballroom.

Moka currently in her unsealed form walked up the stairs and emerged onto the dance floor appearing nothing short of spectacular. Her quicksilver hair was complimented by a deep red form fitting dress with a deep V-neck across both the back and front, showing a ridiculous amount of skin and emphasizing her voluptuous figure. Her own alabaster skin tone seemed to radiate like a light into a mirror, and drew the attention of the male students like a bunch of moths to the flame.

"Would Lady Shuzen care to bless this man with a dance?"

Moka couldn't help but laugh out loud, "No thanks pretty boy, I like my boys a little scruffier."

"Would Lady Shuzen grace me with a meeting after this ball in the dorms?" This last request was heard by all the familiars except Tsukune and was met with several sets of dropped jaws and sudden motions telling the boy to get the fuck out.

Moka paused, and took a moment to think of a proper response, **"Did you defeat my father in single combat? A Vampire Lord who has lived for countless centuries with equally countless enemies?"** A nervously shaking head answered her, **"No? Shame, you wouldn't survive my company at night anyways. Vampires . . . have unique tastes when it comes to the bedroom."***

The group of male students both paled and blushed simultaneously, as she casually walked away, **"Have a nice day boys, try again with someone a little looser."** Moka saw Duke Valliere and Louise walking side by side; she even caught the Duke gawking at her chest until he noticed Karin glaring at him from the side of the room.

Moka politely curtseyed**, "Good evening to you Louise, Duke Valliere."**

"Lady Shuzen, you look striking tonight." Moka smiled politely and nodded her thanks.

"Hey Moka, you look . . . wonderful tonight."

She couldn't help but blush at that, before smiling ear to ear, **"I'll admit, it's very entertaining to see you nervously complimenting me."** Louise's face went a deep crimson, eliciting a chuckle out of Moka, **"My point exactly Louise. If you'll excuse me, I need to go find Tsukune."** The parent and child duo nodded respectfully before continuing their tour of the dance floor.

She was rather displeased to find the girls fighting over Tsukune and who got to dance with him first. She quickened her pace to move the girls to the side when she had her focus interrupted by the next introduction.

"I present to you, Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain!" A pre-selected musical number was played by the small orchestra set aside for the event, as all watched the young Princess make her way up onto the dance floor with a purple jewel-embroidered ball gown that reached just past her ankles, and hugged her equally voluptuous body.

*CRASH*

Moka's eyes were focused on a gaggle of guys that had run into each other trying to approach the young monarch for a better look, much to the disdain of the female students. Surprisingly she began walking towards Moka, but not looking quite at her.

'_**Great, another rival, except this one is an actual threat to me.'**_

She saw Tsukune, and Moka saw a deep blush grow across her face at the sight of the handsome Yokai.

'_**No, she wouldn't dare . . .'**_

The Crown Princess smiled when Tsukune's eyes met hers, "Hello Sir Aono, would you honor this Princess with my first dance of the night?"

The rest of the girls seemed stunned, they were fighting over Tsukune and Henrietta had literally stolen him from under their noses. Tsukune however was not a man to make enemies or people unhappy and took a step forward to meet the Princess stopping only to clear his throat, "I would be honored to accept your request Your Highness."

The girls looked to Moka for advice, and were shocked to see both a look of disbelief and absolute fury.

The Crown Princess curtseyed, as Tsukune offered a hand, which she graciously accepted. Both began to dance a steady waltz, which drew the eyes of everyone present, but some noticed the anger in Moka's eyes.

'_**Is this jealousy? Am I, a noble vampire jealous of a human girl? Preposterous.'**_

Henrietta could feel the fury from the vampire, but she had to prove her strength to the vampire heiress at some point. She turned to look Tsukune in the eyes, "I owe you my life Sir Aono," she began to visibly blush, earning looks of contempt from the harem, "If there is anything you need, please feel free to ask of it. I must advise you however, that I am currently spoken for."

Tsukune in his head knew what was going on, '_Inner Moka and Henrietta are trying to fight for the dominant position tonight._' Thoughts collected in his head again as the pieces started to fit together, _'She couldn't be-.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the sonata came to an end and with a peck on the lips from Henrietta. Tsukune's nose immediately began to dribble blood, which Henrietta began to dab with a handkerchief.

Everyone turned a furious shade of crimson, except for Yukari who was sporting a light pink face, "I wonder if she goes for the little girls too-." She was instantly cut off by the glares from the rest of the harem that begged her to continue and bring nothing but dismemberment. She looked nervously away, "Too soon?" Yukari was dragged behind a pillar by the girls while Inner Moka continued to watch Tsukune with complete and absolute focus.

The sounds of smacking and spanking on Yukari (and the occasional moan of ecstasy) were tuned out as she began to understand the days' events, and Henrietta's current behavior, '_**She had better know her place, I won't be unhappy though if I have to kick her ass to do it however.'**_

"Ah, Moka!"

Inner was shot out of her thoughts to see Tsukune walking over to her with a smile on his face.

**_'Typical Tsukune, completely oblivious.'_**

**"Tsukune."**

Tsukune could feel the venom in her voice and her heart, "Y-yes Moka?"

Moka crossed her arms, "**Have you forgotten your place? You are by my side; I'm willing to patient but only to a point Tsukune. I will not let the witch interfere with my interests."**

Tsukune paled, "I know my place Moka, and I'm sure the Princess doesn't know how it is like for a vampire-."

**"Do NOT make excuses for her Tsukune! I think you need to be reminded of your place, let's go for a walk."** She wrapped her arm around his and unceremoniously dragged him out of the hall, and into the field outside. The entire ballroom watched as Tsukune was carried towards an uncertain future.

* * *

"Moka why are you taking me out here-."

Moka's slatted eyes narrowed, **"She wants to have a word with you."** She snapped on the Rosary and turned into her normally sealed form, she took hold of his hands in her own.

"Tsukune, I needed to speak with you, alone. I asked Inner not to listen in this time, and I believe she is keeping her word to me."

To say Tsukune was feeling nervous was a dramatic understatement, but getting Inner to actually allow physical contact of any kind was nigh-impossible.

"It hurt to see you dancing with the Princess Tsukune. I felt fury, and jealousy and it carried over into Inner's consciousness." She sniffled, "I just don't want to lose you! You're the only true friend I've ever had for my whole life."

Tsukune couldn't help but smile and scratch the back of his head in his usual manner, "Moka, it's alright-."

Moka hit the wall with her fist, cratering the warded stone, "No, it isn't alright! I don't want to lose you to her, even Inner doesn't want that."

"Moka, you will never have to worry about that. I'll always be with you, you were my first friend too you know."

Tears grew in her eyes, as she gave Tsukune a massive bear hug that felt more like a spine crushing suplex, "Thank you Tsukune! I lov-." She covered her mouth quickly, and simply leaned in and kissed her Tsukune deeply and without a care in the world.

* * *

**A/N: T-t-t-t-that's all folks! Regular sized episodes coming back in the future. Until next time, BEAN OUT!**

***That last line is a reference to another Rosario Vampire fanfic on the site called 'Kapuchuu to Vampire: Means to Kiss.' Go give that a read and you'll understand =P**


	11. Good Favor

**A/N: We're back with a new episode of Zero and a Vampire! Fallout from the previous day among other things after these reviews!**

**Alex/Guest (Guest): IT SHALL BE DONE! MUAHAHA!**

**Reishin Amara: It really is going to dissolve into complete insanity sooner or later. Also, tits.**

**Lucas Bane: Vampires are a naturally superior feeling race. Seeing her jealous from Henrietta's actions isn't too surprising; taking her sealed form's man is as much an insult as getting slapped across the face. Hubris, ergh.**

**DarkFrodo: Someone may snap when that happens, no way of knowing exactly what will happen until then though. That and I still have to write that one out.**

**Ultima: Definitely unpleasant to those who aren't expecting such a thing.**

**SeanHicks: I don't typically go with the visceral fight scenes much, but it just seemed to feel right in this situation.**

**BetaHalo: I appreciate that!**

**Argorok: We did PM on this previously. I am not willing to guarantee any lemon between Tsukune and Henrietta at this point, simply because the plot is too young at the moment. Is it possible? Certainly, but time will tell.**

**Jose: Competition, religion, and politics are a central part of this story, and Tsukune really is the monkey in the middle of all of this madness.**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Familiar Dorms**

**Late Night**

Outer Moka fell back onto her bed, exhausted from the day's events.

'_I still don't believe that witch tried to take Tsukune from us.'_

'_**She certainly has a set of brass ones, or she's a complete idiot. I'm leaning towards the latter; the girl is too soft to be a real threat to us.'**_

'_Still, a sitting Queen may have her eyes on Tsukune, that in itself is a huge problem; a problem that is not easily solved.'_

'_**Indeed.'**_

* * *

The other girls had gone to the bath instead of going straight to bed, the ladies of the Valliere family joined them soon after.

"I admit, Lady Shuzen certainly has a way of getting what she wants, doesn't she?" Eleanore thought out loud.

"Quite, many lesser nobles don't even have houses this nice," Cattleya added, her bust keeping her buoyant.

"She is quite successful for someone her age, to be an heir to what appears to be a rather prestigious family is rather remarkable," Karin commented off-handedly.

"Down deep, she was a lonely girl for most of her life though," Ruby said, eyes closed, "Most of us were like that until he came along."

The Vallieres seemed interested as Ruby continued, "I was a Witch living in isolation on a secluded hill, who attacked those who got close, often indiscriminately. When Tsukune and the others came to my little oasis, I attacked them thinking it was the wish of my master. It turns out she had been dead for years and I had been killing people without a just cause, and nearly succeeded in killing Tsukune. Moka stopped me after I went too far though-."

Ruby was surprised to find Cattleya embracing Ruby with a big squeeze, "I know its hard Miss Ruby, but things are better now, aren't they?"

Ruby nodded with a small smile across her face (and a rather noticeable blush) as she returned the embrace, "Things are definitely better now."

"I was the same way," Kurumu began and eyes drifted to her, "I was taught by my mother about how men should only be slaves, tools to Succubae. I tried to enslave the entire Yokai Academy male population, but Tsukune." She took a moment, before continuing, "When I tried to enslave him, he could resist me. I got angry, and tried to kill both him and Moka. When Inner Moka came out and was about to tear my wings and tail off, Tsukune, he stood in the way, a human defying a vampire."

Karin began to think, '_He's strong, and has an equally strong, silent power. Perhaps Louise's feelings for this boy aren't completely shallow.'_

"Mother?"

Karin was brought back to reality, "Right, I was in thought. Go on."

"As Mizore was saying, she was taken advantage of by one of the teachers at the school," looks of disgust went across the guests' faces as Ruby continued, "Tsukune proved that she was the victim after she froze the bastard solid in self defense."

"I'm getting a bit dizzy; I think I need to get out of the water for a bit." Cattleya crawled out of the hot tub and lay on the stone and began to cough up blood, causing the entire bathhouse's occupants to rush to her side.

"Cattleya!"

Both Kurumu and Mizore turned to one another, "You smell that don't you?"

The Vallieres looked to the Yokai in confusion, causing Kurumu to shake her head nervously, "Her blood, it doesn't smell right. As a predator I know healthy blood, she seems to be more than simply ill."

Yukari jumped to her feet and ran upstairs, "I'll grab Moka, she'll know what to do!"

Kurumu turned back to Mizore, "Could you grab us some towels? I have a feeling we'll be needing them soon enough."

Meanwhile, Yukari was running, completely stark naked through the house, rushing towards Moka's room. _'For once I'm glad to not have those enormous tanks the girls have to live with!' _

Nearly kicking the door down, and scaring Moka out of her light slumber, Yukari started to blabber, "Moka!ItsladyCattleya!"

A look of horror crept across the vampire's face as she noticed the apparent nudity and lack of body hair, "Why are you naked Yukari?!"

"Just HURRY!" The still very much naked Yukari continued to run back down the stairs with reckless abandon as Moka quickly donned a robe, smashed on Tsukune's door, dragging him out and joined the girls in the basement bathhouse.

Moka was shocked to find Cattleya on the ground, breathing quick, shallow breaths, blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth, "What happened?!"

Duchess Valliere, still in a state of undress glared at Tsukune before looking back to Moka, "Lady Shuzen, it seems that after bathing she began to cough up blood. Kurumu said the blood didn't smell right, and Yukari came up to get you, figuring you know more about this then the rest of us."

Moka nodded, "Tsukune, my Rosary. Inner knows these things better then I." He nodded, yanking the Rosary off of her Choker, a brief flash of light followed by Inner's typical silver hair rushing towards Cattleya.

Moka instantly noticed the smell in the air, "**Tainted blood."**

Karin's eyes went wide, a near scowl across her face, "What do you mean by tainted?!"

Shaking her head, Moka responded, "**It's something in her blood that's making her sick. My own senses are telling me to steer well clear of that blood, I've never seen anything like it."** In an instant, Moka wished for an elder vampire to be present to answer her question, but was alarmed to see Tsukune come over to Cattleya, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Tsukune?"

He held up a hand, and responded in his Ghoul-charged voice, "I feel an odd link to Lady Cattleya; it feels, almost familiar in a way." His eyes widened instantly, "By Kami, I think she has tainted vampire blood in her!"

The entire group went nuts with questions and concerns before being silenced by Moka, "**Enough**!" She turned to Tsukune, "**Are you certain of this?"**

He nodded, "A different vampire must have bitten her in the past, possibly injecting her with some of their blood."

Moka finished, **"By someone who didn't know what they were doing most likely. Duchess,**" Moka turned to Karin, **"When did Cattleya get sick?"**

Eleanore answered, "It started when she was around six years old, the use of magic would trigger various symptoms and could knock her out, or cough up blood. Anything could happen.

Cattleya coughed up additional blood, spatters of it falling to the bathhouse floor as Moka pinched the bridge of her nose, **"There's only one way to do this that may fix this, I could inject her with my own blood to destroy the contaminated blood."**

Tsukune's eyes closed in sadness as Karin and Eleanore looked on in horror, before the eldest Valliere spoke, "Lady Shuzen, what will happen to my daughter?"

Moka looked to Karin and shook her head, "**I honestly don't know Duchess. Her life light is fading, that much I can be certain of. If I do this right, she could be completely normal, she'll lose a portion of her humanity and turn into a partial vampire, or it could go wrong and turn her into a wild, rabid Ghoul."**

"Is there any way to stop a Ghoul?"

She turned to Tsukune, who nodded somberly, "**Only a Ghoul can defeat another Ghoul in one on one combat. Are you certain you're prepared Tsukune?"**

He nodded, "I will do what needs to be done Moka, if that becomes necessary."

"**Yukari**," Moka turned to the still naked Witch, "**Go to Louise's room, and bring her to the house. If we do lose her,**" She seemed to freeze for a moment, unsure of what to say, "**She should at least have a chance to say goodbye."** The witch nodded, grabbed a towel and ran upstairs before making a high pitched squeak.

"What is going on here?!" The group turned to Duke Valliere, who had come down after hearing all the ruckus, only to find his daughters, wife, and Yokai naked. He quickly turned around in embarrassment, before Karin began to speak.

"Edmund, you need to come down here, this is important."

"Very well," he made his way down the stairs and kneeled next to Karin, the sadness visible in his eyes upon seeing his dying daughter. "It's happening, isn't it?"

She nodded sadly, tears barely held back, "Lady Shuzen said there may be a way to safe her, but it's fraught with danger."

He turned, "What will happen to our daughter Karin?"

She told him what could happen and the normally stoic Duke found himself on the verge of tears, "My sweet little girl . . ."

"CATTLEYA!"

Everyone turned to Louise's voice as she jumped down the entire flight of stairs and ran to her middle sister's side.

"Please don't leave me sister! I can't live without your guidance, your amazing hugs or . . ."

She couldn't go on any further as she buried her face into Cattleya's shoulder and began to weep.

Karin had enough, "I won't be losing another child if I have a choice in the matter." Looks of shock came upon her from Eleanore and Louise, she turned to Moka, "Lady Shuzen, as a mother, and a fellow noblewoman I ask of you, please save my daughter."

Moka nodded somberly, **"Let's do this."** She opened her mouth wide, baring her hypodermic needle-like fangs and buried them into her throat. Moka's precious blood began to fill Cattleya's body, causing a slight glow to emerge from the latter's body.

'_**Live Lady Cattleya, take my blood, and live! Louise needs you, more now than ever before.'**_

Thirty seconds later she retracted her fangs and laid on the ground, "I'm spent, if she turns Tsukune, you know what to do!"

He nodded, "I know Moka." He picked a now wrapped up Cattleya in a fireman's carry and took her outside, the others all following.

* * *

Tsukune set her down in the center of Vestry Court as others from around the Academy began to watch. Those who had been inside the bath had taken a minute to put a towel, and for the Duchess, a full bathrobe on before leaving the privacy the house provided.

"How long will it take?"

"When I was turned it took several minutes, until them time will tell."

"What is going on out here?"

The group saw Princess Henrietta in a night robe, with her scepter and two of her Magic Knights by her side.

"It's Lady Cattleya unfortunately, her health has reached a critical point. She isn't far from death now."

Her eyes widened and glistened with tears as she saw Louise bound out to hold Cattleya's hand, "Please be alright sister, for me."

Tsukune looked back to Henrietta, "Her blood was infected, she had been bitten by a vampire previously, and the blood that had been exchanged began to tear her insides apart. It finally reached a point of no return however, so Moka injected her own blood into Lady Cattleya in an attempt to save her. I'm here to make sure if the transfusion goes bad she doesn't hurt anyone."

"Hurt anyone?"

"There is a possibility that a second transfusion could turn her into a wild Ghoul, one without any humanity or self-control."

Her eyes narrowed, "So you're here to kill her if she goes too far Sir Aono?"

His eyes closed as he nodded, "I am unfortunately."

Louise's face turned into a feral snarl, "You wouldn't dare Tsukune! She's my sister-!"

His eyes went blood red, **"You think I don't know that?! If she does change she will be gone forever, and even if she does manage to hold the transformation in check if she turns, and that is a BIG 'if;' she would have to wear sealing jewelry for the rest of her life. She would be a prisoner in her own body."**

Louise fell silent, and began to sob uncontrollably, causing Henrietta to come and embrace her childhood friend.

**"Your Highness?"** Henrietta turned to face Tsukune, "**Please, keep your distance, and should things get out of control, get everyone as far from the Academy as possible."** She nodded and pulled Louise with her, almost to the point of dragging the pinkette.

*TWITCH*

Tsukune felt the presence of Yokai energy in Cattleya, the sensation was felt also by the other Yokai who took a step back.

Cattleya suddenly sat up and gasped for breath. After a few moments of returning the breath to her body, she found herself looking up at a shirtless Tsukune, whose eyes were red slits, watching her with what she recognized as suspicion and concern.

**"My eyes are up here Lady Cattleya."** She blushed profusely, and stood up, finding no weakness in her body whatsoever.

Tsukune noticed the red cat eyes that had replaced Cattleya's normally pink irises and smiled, **"Congratulations Lady Cattleya, you survived."**

Her eyes widened considerably, "Survived what?"

"**A vampiric transfusion Lady Cattleya."**

The middle Valliere turned her head to see Inner Moka, clad in only a night robe, with a fatigued smile on her face, "**You began to cough up blood when you were in the hot tub, you nearly passed on, and I was forced to inject my own blood into your body."** She cast a look of horror into Moka's eyes, **"Perhaps you should look in a mirror to see for yourself."**

She quickly grabbed the mirror out of Moka's hands in a blur to find her eyes had turned into a pair of red slits, "I-I-I'm a vampire?"

Moka shook her head, **"I don't think so, you're vampiric regeneration and abilities are temporary. While you will retain them for the rest of your life they won't be able to be controlled without serious training."** A look of confusion appeared in Cattleya's eyes caused Moka to clear her throat and begin to lecture.

**"Vampires are powerful Yokai because they can funnel their Yokai energy, or monster energy through their very blood, rather than through muscle or a focus like a wand. It allows us to supercharge our attacks, our movement, even our very bodies to soak up damage. Now that you have vampire blood in you, you'll need to be under supervision to ensure that your blood doesn't have any adverse reactions."**

Her eyes clouded with worry, but not before being tackled by Louise who began to cry, as she punched Cattleya's chest, "Don't you ever come close to leaving me again!"

"Cattleya!" The Yokai and Cattleya saw the Duke and Duchess of Valliere run to their daughter and embrace her. They were surprised to find small fangs and the signature red eyes of a vampire adorning her features.

"Lady Shuzen, are these changes permanent?"

Moka shook her head, "**No, they are simply side effects from the vampire blood, they will pass, but the blood will always be a part of her."**

"Is there anything we need to know about this?"

"**She needs to be trained to control her new abilities, once the effects you see here wear off she will have to learn to control them again. As a vampire, I am the best choice to train her in the use of her powers and their control. Her own speed, strength, and even healing have been tripled in an instant, to prevent accidents or misuse she needs to be properly trained."**

"What do you propose Lady Shuzen?"

**"She could enroll here at the Magic Academy, she may be a little on the old side, but she has likely not finished a formal education, correct?"** Karin nodded, seeing where Moka was going with her train of thought, **"In addition to receiving that education and social interaction, she will be able to train her vampiric abilities with me. When she graduates she will have considerable control over her strengths, and knowledge of her weaknesses."**

"I believe we can arrange that."

The group turned to see Old Osmond in his nightwear, smoking his pipe, "Technically, with Lady Cattleya's skill level she could enter as a second year student. Provided of course she take any remedial or pre-requsitite classes before the beginning of next semester."

**"So it is agreed then."** Moka stretched her back out, and turned to Karin, "**Duchess, during the next break, we will come to the Duchy and I will hunt down this vampire who harmed Cattleya. As a noblewoman from such an esteemed line it is my obligation to find and execute that impure mongrel."**

Many in listening range shuddered, as Henrietta turned to Moka in concern, "Lady Shuzen, that sounds extremely dangerous-."

**"What this low-breed did was far worse Your Highness! Bringing a Ghoul into existence, willingly or not is a nigh-treasonous act in vampire society. A Ghoul is one of the most dangerous creatures in the Yokai world, utterly uncontrollable and nearly immortal. Tsukune's control over his own abilities is the only reason I was not executed for injecting him with my blood."**

Looks of shock dotted the group, "Are you saying if Tsukune had become a full, uncontrollable Ghoul, you would've been executed?"

Moka closed her eyes and nodded, "**My own father would have no choice to take my own life as penance for my crimes. The other clans would demand no less then my head hurled from a castle's walls."**

Cattleya seemed stunned, "If I had turned into a Ghoul, what would you have done Lady Shuzen?"

Moka raised an eyebrow, "**I would do nothing, Tsukune would fight, and eventually kill you to ensure you wouldn't harm anyone else in your bloodlust."**

Karin looked to the ground, "'Only a Ghoul can duel a Ghoul one on one and survive.'"

Cattleya's eyes widened as tears began to slowly flow from her crimson eyes, before she found herself embraced by her entire family.

Karin ended the embrace and bowed her head in near reverence to Moka, "Thank you for saving my middle daughter's life, and bringing honor to my youngest daughter's."

Moka bowed her head to the exact degree, **"It's been a pleasure Duchess."**

Both noblewomen shook hands, as the sounds of night continued on.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Goodbye Mother!"

Louise was waving at the withdrawing carriages bearing the Valliere family name as her mother's Manticore flew above them into the rising sunset.

"Classes have been cancelled today, so you can relax and enjoy the beautiful spring day Louise."

Cattleya took Louise's shoulders from behind as both gazed at the sunrise.

"I'm glad we get to be together now Cattleya. I was so lonely before the familiar summoning ritual, and things got better after they came into my life. Now that you are here though, everything seems perfect again."

"You certainly have grown up, and by the looks of it you may even have found love."

Louise's face inflated like a puffer fish, "SISTER!"

Cattleya's polite giggles were interrupted by Outer Moka walking up and clearing her throat, "Lady Cattleya-."

"Please Lady Shuzen, its Cattleya."

"Moka, it's time we get started on your vampire history Cattleya. You're free to come as well if you'd like to Louise."

The smaller pinkette nodded as the pair followed Moka back to the familiar dorms.

Xxx

"Alright, before we go anywhere with this, ask any question or address any rumor about vampires you've ever heard."

"Mindless bloodsuckers!"

"Inaccurate, most are perfectly normal people."

"They burn in the sun!"

"I've disproved that just by being outside today. That being said, we do sunburn easily."

This game of Twenty Questions went on for several more minutes before Moka simply facepalmed more then she was answering them.

'_This, is going to take awhile.'_

_'**No shit.'**_

* * *

**A/N: You guys have wanted a new chapter, so we made a little plot advancement, and a little character development this time, in any case TA-DA!**

**Also, my 2014 release schedule is out, make sure to check out my profile page for the deets.**

**I am also not saying anything about a Season 3 of Hail to the Zero Queen at this time, we'll let the next few chapters play out and see where public opinion goes.**

**Anyhow, take care folks!**


End file.
